Prisioner Love
by Elfo Agua Crystal
Summary: no me traiciones... rogo tragando saliva no puedo... la voz se escucho segura y esuelta en su cabeza no me des la vida que ya no quiero... volvio a rogar mientras sus ojos plata dejaban ver su dolor ... no cuando tu mismo te haces daño.... no puedo... lo
1. Chapter 1

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo I:

Prisionero de mi…

Termino de leer los expedientes que tenía atrasados, una montaña interminable de casos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza por todo el escritorio de ébano brillantemente pulido. Se llevo las manos a las sienes, un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con convertirse en migraña rápidamente. Mientras se masajeaba las sienes miro que mas de importancia tenia que hacer, eso de ser jefe del ministerio no era nada fácil siempre había trabajo que hacer. Nada, solo papeles, casos y más casos que atender con urgencia. Aunque mirándolo bien, regreso en su recorrido visual y enfoco algo que no parecía un papel oficial, no era una carta menbretada con dorados bordes. Ummm, miro el reverso tenia su nombre, le dio la vuelta, en el borde de la abertura tenia en cera verde el emblema de una familia que conocía bien. Con premura abrió la carta rompiendo el sello, preguntándose por que había llegado una carta para el en este momento. Le sorprendió ver que decía:

_Estimado Ministro: Harry J. Potter Evans_

_Con la presente me permito saludarle, mas como podrá ver esta carta no es de carácter del todo social, si me permite me gustaría que se trasladara en el momento que termine de leer esta misiva hacia la mansión. Es de suma importancia que se reúna conmigo puesto que los asuntos que trataremos no pueden ser revelados de momento._

_Esperando su puntual asistencia, a más tardar a las 12:35 p.m._

_Narcisa M. Black de Malfoy._

Miro estupefacto la carta, la releyó una infinidad de veces hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de que lo que decía ahí era completamente cierto. Miro el reloj antiguo de maderas preciosas y metales dorados con hermosos y aflorados diseños y vio que efectivamente eran las 12:34 p.m, gruño con algo de molestia, aunque la sorpresa de la carta le había quitado de tirón la migraña. Tomo su capa del perchero y se comunico con su secretaria, diciéndole que volvería en la tarde. Y sin un pendiente más se desapareció en un chasquido.

Se apareció en la entrada de la mansión, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía por aquí, si, cuando termino la guerra hacia un poco mas de tres años, no por que la entrada estuviera restringida para el sino que las cosas habían cambiado, el tenia demasiado trabajo y bueno la otra razón por la que no quería entrar era verle a el, si, Draco Malfoy, no podía verle, no como había quedado después de la guerra. El joven rubio le había ayudado infinitamente en la guerra, se había hecho espía junto con su padrino Severus Snape y siempre estaba pendiente de todo y ayudándole en lo que pudiera; sin el tal vez jamás hubieran ganado la guerra. Si se preguntan por que no podía verle, bueno es que el joven rubio, arrogante y a veces fastidioso había sido descubierto como espía y había sufrido a manos del Lord específicamente; aun así había logrado escapar, cuando el lord le daba por muerto para informar de sus planes a todos y así mantenerles prevenidos, había luchado en la ultima batalla con toda su fuerza y sucumbido ante una cantidad de ataques tremendo, no si antes haber visto que harry se encontraba a un solo paso de ganar. Lo cual desemboco en un extraño estado de coma doloroso, del cual muchos pensaron que jamás despertaría, para el era doloroso cada vez ir y ver que día tras día ese joven se consumía entre el dolor y la inconciencia; por que si, le apreciaba aunque nunca le hubiera dicho tales palabras.

Entro en la mansión siendo recibido por los elfos, les dio su túnica mientras otro le guiaba hacia el salón, en este se encontraba Narcisa, había cambiado bastante, bueno en su opinión, la mujer siempre seguía siendo hermosa, pero a su parecer su belleza había madurado con la edad, los largos cabellos rubios y esos ojos azules acentuados por la pálida tez. Llevaba un vestido gris con bordados blancos brillantes, en su figura lucia exquisito. Le saludo con cariño, depositando un beso en su mejilla, ella sonrió, el joven se había vuelto un atractivo hombre, tanto como su muchacho, su hijo. Así veía a harry como su otro hijo, pues durante las tormentosas noches donde no sabia si volvería a volver a su esposo e hijo, harry estuvo ahí para ella, consolándole y animándole a seguir fuerte, por ella, por el.

harry…tanto tiempo…

mis mas sentidas disculpas… pero sabe por que no podía venir…

lo se… cerro los ojos con cansancio … pero te he mandado a llamar...por que... sonrió ampliamente ha despertado…

… sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa 

Si lo ha hecho… pero… un sollozo salio de sus labios … no esta bien… lo he intentado todo… pero nada funciona…

¿Dónde esta?...

cerro los ojos con dolor … le he encerrado para que evite hacerse daño…

¿Qué?...

Cuando despertó me alegre grandemente, el pregunto y yo no pude negarle la información, pero cuando le dije lo de Robert vi como volvía a hundirse, sus ojos reflejaron tanto dolor, con la alegría que sentía olvide que no debía decirle... las lagrimas salían de sus ojos a raudales … fui una tonta… grito de dolor, sentí su dolor… su magia se descontrolo y empezó a hacerse daño… trato de matarse…

Pero… su instinto veela… ¿Cómo lograste que dejara de hacerse daño?...

Lo encerré en una de las habitaciones anti magia de la mansión, quitando todo con lo que pudiera lastimarse…

Vamos… necesito ver que tan mal esta… dijo de pronto, comprendía que Narcisa le había llamado puesto que no había tenido a quien mas acudir, de seguro ya lo había intentado todo …hacer que recobre la razón… y se aferre a algo en este mundo para mantenerle con nosotros no será sencillo…

… Narcisa solo asintió con la cabeza, sabia como era eso, el dolor de perder a tu pareja podía volverte loco; ella casi enloqueció cuando murió Lucius, pero tenia algo mas fuerte para aferrarse a este mundo, que ir a acompañarle en la eternidad, tenia que cuidar a su hijo antes de compartir la eternidad con el 

¿Cuánto tiene que despertó? dijo de pronto deteniéndose frente a la puerta que sabia debía ser donde se encontraba el rubio 

Hace algunas horas…

Entrare quédese aquí… tratare de hablar con el… pero sino… prefirió callar, ni el mismo sabia que debía hacer 

La habitación blanca, demasiado blanca para su gusto, impoluta, carente de cualquier cosa, simplemente una habitación blanca, donde no podían distinguirse las paredes del techo y viceversa. No tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para encontrarle, su cabello rubio mas largo casi le cubría gran parte del torso y cara contrastando bastante en ese lienzo blanco, no como hacia tres años que lo tenía completamente corto. Se acerco cautelosamente, pero ante la maraña de pelo rubio supo que el miraba, el brillo de plata estaba vivo aunque demasiado opaco. A una distancia prudente por fin tuvo el valor de encararle.

draco… llamo tratando de que captara su atención 

harry… dijo en un susurro lleno de dolor reconociendo la voz de harry al instante 

… se acerco mas para que draco pudiera enfocarlo mejor 

… debí suponer que madre te llamaría… dijo con cierto amargor en su voz 

sabes... que solo se preocupa por ti…

si se preocupara por mi… me hubiera dejado ir hace bastante… y no dejarme sentir este dolor… dijo poniéndose de pie, con dificultad, pues parecía preso de fuertes dolores que le hacían tambalear 

ningún padre desea enterrar a sus hijos antes que ellos lo hagan…

¡¡NO ES EXCUSA!!…¡¡ESTA MUERTO!!… ¡¡Y YO CON EL!!… ¡¡¡TRES METROS BAJO TIERRA AHÍ ES DONDE DEBERIA ESTAR!!!… grito perdiendo los nervios, dejando ver su dolor, pese a la gran educación para evitarse esto 

Eso no es verdad…

¡¡LO ES, DEMONIOS!!…¡¡ NECESITO ESTAR CON EL!!… ¡NO TENGO RAZON DE VIVIR!… ¡YA NO!…

Tienes muchas cosas por que vivir…. Puedes rehacer tu vida… solo necesitas vivir y resignarte…

¡NO PUEDO!…

…… no pudo rebatirle había tanto dolor en esas claras pupilas 

¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!… ¡EL DOLOR ES TAN GRANDE!… grito desesperadamente 

Pasara… lo hará…

¡¡¡ME DUELE!!!…¡¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ!!… se dejo caer de rodillas frente al ojiverde 

Draco…

Por favor… dijo en un murmullo aferrando sus temblorosos dedos hacia la túnica de harry 

…… no supo de que decir ante esto, el rubio lloraba aferrado a su túnica, le dolía mucho verle así 

Por favor… déjame ir… convence a mi madre… no aguanto el dolor…

Lo siento… pero ella no es la única que no te quiere dejar ir... dijo con voz queda mientras depositaba un beso en su frente y saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación 

¡¡HARRY!!...

Cerro la puerta escuchando los gritos desgarradores del rubio, no podía dejarle ir, tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?... miro a Narcisa, le miraba angustiada, sabia que no había podido convencerle, ahora solo restaban opciones no naturales y cada una era peor que la otra, pero si era para mantener al rubio con vida no se tentaría el corazón y sabia que narcissa le apoyaría. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en las opciones que tenia, en el actual grado de desequilibrio que el rubio presentaba solo había pocas opciones:

Imperius

Obliviate

Dormum

Todo se resumía a hechizos de control mental, que tarde o temprano dejarían de funcionar y no le ayudarían a salir de la depresión, aunque…

no le dejes salir… volveré pronto… dijo con la determinación brillando en sus ojos 

¿Qué piensas hacer?...

A buscar la que tal vez sea nuestra única salida… en un chasquido desapareció para reaparecer a los segundos siguientes nuevamente acompañado por un no muy alegre Severus Snape 

Severus

Narcissa…

¿Qué es eso?... pregunto intrigada, al ver el estuche que este cargaba 

Tal vez la única esperanza que nos queda… dijo serio, mientras abría el estuche de color rojo 

Magos… dijo asombrada … eso… pero… esos, son….

Si… espera aquí… nosotros lo haremos... volvió a cerrarlo … acompáñame… Severus… deberás ayudarme…

Esta bien… dijo el oscuro profesor 

confió en que será la mejor manera para ayudarle…

Eso espero… abrió la puerta, el rubio les miro desde un rincón draco…

Aléjate de mi… tu no me quieres ayudar… le dijo bajito no exceptuando el rencor en su voz 

Si lo quiero hacer, por eso hago esto…

¡¡NO ES VERDAD!!… ¡¡¡SOLO QUIERES HACERME SENTIR DOLOR!!!…

No es verdad… se acerco a el, tratando de tranquilizarle, mientras Severus se le acercaba por el otro extremo, mientras el le distraía con su charla … sabes que te queremos… y haremos todo para ayudarte aunque tu no lo quieras… Severus le sujeto con sus brazos inmovilizándole discúlpame...

¡Suéltame!… trato de liberarse por medio de sus fuerzas mas se encontraba bastante debilitado por el largo tiempo de inactividad 

…. severus solo ejerció un poco mas de fuerza 

Severus… le miro con ojos suplicantes 

Lo siento… cerro los ojos no mirando esas orbes platino suplicantes 

harry… no me hagas esto… no tu… susurro sollozante, tratando por todos los medios alejarse de tal objeto 

Lo siento … es necesario… abrió el estuche revelando su contenido frente al rubio 

¡¡NOOOOO!!… trato desesperadamente por todos los medios y con la fuerza que le restaba de alejarse 

Shusss… calma…

¡HARRY!… ¡¡ESO NO!!… forcejeo tratando de librarse …¡¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO ESO NO!!... ¡¡POR FAVOR!!...

…

…¡¡¡NO ME TRAICIONES!!!…

Será solo un instante…

¡NO LO HAGAS HARRY!…

No te estoy traicionando draco… prometí protegerte y lo haré así tu no lo quieras… del estuche saco un muy grueso y elaborado collar de oro con forma de escamas de dragón replegadas y una gema cristalina central con una estrella de muchos picos de aguja en el centro dentro de la gema 

Potter… le dijo Severus con preocupación, conocía el objeto y sabia que era muy poderoso, demasiado 

No te preocupes Severus sabes que jamás le dañaría… abrió el collar por la mitad, abriendo la cerradura mágica que debía quedar en la nuca del usante del collar, se mordió el dedo anular dejando salir un hilillo de sangre que fue a parar a la gema, esta la absorbió y se volvió color carmesí … ahora draco… regresa con nosotros… le coloco el collar en el blanco y níveo cuello, este brillo con un aura color plata antes de quedar firmemente sujeto al cuello del rubio, tomo un segundo objeto una argolla mas pequeña: un brazalete, se lo puso en la muñeca repitiendo el mismo procedimiento 

Severus por fin le soltó ante la mirada del ojiverde, el rubio se dejo caer en el suelo en posición fetal; sintiendo como poco a poco se iba alejando el dolor, como poco a poco el sentimiento de querer irse de ese mundo se iba, de hacerse daño, pero la tristeza seguía ahí, esa no se iría y por ello lloro, por que sabia que no le dejarían ir. Y por que el ya no tendría el poder de irse por propia decisión a menos que harry así lo decidiese, por que ahora el era su guardián y no le dejaría ir. Severus miro a su ahijado sabia que no iba a ser fácil pero tal vez, el joven de ojos verdes tuviera la única posibilidad en sus manos de devolverle la vida, miro como harry sacaba un segundo brazalete igual al de draco y se lo ponía en la muñeca sangrante, la sangre toco la joya la cual brillo y se ajusto perfectamente a la muñeca. Varios minutos después tomaba al rubio en brazos que al perecer se encontraba dormido debido al cansancio y a llorar supuso y seguido por Severus, salían de la habitación.

¿se encuentra bien?... pegunto angustiada narcissa al ver el cuerpo totalmente calmado o a su parecer casi calmo de su hijo en los brazos de harry 

Lo estará… no te preocupes… le sonrió a narcissa, esta pareció levemente calmarse, por lo que procedió a explicarle que pasaría las joyas de los Nibelungos son lo mas efectivo que hay… no estamos manipulando su mente, solo no podrá tener la facultad de hacerse daño o dejarse morir aunque tenga los implementos para hacerlo…

¿Qué harás ahora?... tratote respirara aliviada, pero aun no podía estarlo del todo, estaban hablando de la vida de su hijo 

Lo llevare conmigo… le vigilare constantemente…

¿podemos…

Sabes que no tienen que preguntar… las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas…

Gracias… por fin pudo sonreír aliviada …sabia que tu podrías hacer algo por el… paso sus dedos por el desordenado cabello platino en una casi etérea caricia …por favor cuídalo mucho…

No se preocupe… lo haré…

---------------------------------------

El chasquido, pareció rebotar y reverberar en el lugar, la oscuridad del lugar les dio la bienvenida a las dos figuras ocultas bajo sendos mantos de oscuridad y terciopelo. Una de ellas alargo la mano sacando la varita, al instante las habitaciones se iluminaron. Las estancias se iluminaron dejando ver a los presentes la fastuosidad de estas. Elegantes, pero sencillas lo bastante para que harry potter estuviera conformes con ellas y pudiera vivir con ellas, aunque muchas de las cosas del lugar no habían sido elegidas por el y por ende la fastuosidad desde las cortinas hasta el mas mínimo detalle de la mansión, la mansión que ahora era su hogar o la denominada hoy en día mansión potter, aunque no le gustara del todo, pero que podía decir. Ambas caminaron en silencio hacia las escaleras, seguidamente por los corredores de la segunda planta hacia las habitaciones, donde en igual silencio harry deposito a su preciada carga en la cama de la habitación que se encontraba comunicada con la suya propia, le arropo y en total silencio cerro las puertas de esta. Una vez terminado todo este proceso ambos bajaron hacia la sala del lugar.

¿piensas mantenerlo aquí?... dijo con voz que intentaba ser suave pero que no dejo entrever el cansancio físico y mental que sentía 

….no lo se… pero la casa que tengo en valle godric aun no esta por completo restaurada… dijo simplemente, meditando seriamente cada una de las palabras que surgían de su boca 

¿Cuánto falta?...

Según tengo entendido… un par de semanas…

Me gustaría que dadas las circunstancias ambos estuvieran fuera del foco público… por lo menos hasta que draco recupere algo de su control…

También a mi… pero no puedo abandonar el trabajo… tengo bastante… y aun están los problemas que tenemos con los mortifagos renuentes a abandonar su causa…

… también por eso…me parece mas seguro que busquen otro lugar…

Crees que no lo se… dijo no dejando fuera la molestia y algo de sarcasmo 

…

Mañana trabajare en las defensas de la casa… pareció meditarlo y lo dijo con un tono mas calmado …necesitare a alguien que me ayude…

… supo que de alguna forma el joven hombre frente a el no diría mas, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza en un movimiento lánguido e imperceptible 

Le avisare a remus, para que también me ayude…

Hasta mañana potter… dijo antes de desaparecer en un chasquido 

Que descanse profesor Snape… dijo con un suspiro cansado mientras su mirada irremediablemente se posaba en la segunda planta … ahora bien… que alguien me diga como debo actuar ahora…

No se lo pensó demasiado, se levanto sabiendo que las divinidades mágicas no le ayudarían o por lo menos no le darían una respuesta directa, empezó con sus propias propuestas para lo que debía de hacer, hacia mucho que no utilizaba su magia, bueno por lo menos no de esa magnitud, solo la utilizaba para hechizos directos utilizados normalmente, pero lo que tenia que hacer ahora nada tenia que ver con magia sencilla y elemental, tendría que recurrir a su ya casi olvidada habilidad para reproducir y crear magia y encantamientos sin base en nada, solo su innata habilidad de fuerza mágica y algún que otro conjuro reformado, lo cual le llevaría algo de tiempo. La magia veela era algo a lo que ya se había enfrentado con anterioridad, pero solo en el campo de batalla, le verdad es que nunca se había enfrentado a la agónica tristeza de un veela por la perdida de su elegido, es mas no existía libro alguno que hablara a detalle de esa agonía, puesto que ningún veela había durado mas de una semana o un mes sin morirse por la honda tristeza, era un estado natural de los veela, como la muerte entre los humanos. Y ahora el atentando contra toda lógica, razón y la naturaleza en si de los veela, se atrevía a mantener con el a un veela herido del alma aquí en el mundo terrenal aun en contra de los mismos designios del mismo veela, y aun así con la esperanza y la fuerte resolución de sacarlo del abismo de tristeza en el cual se había hundido.

Entro a la biblioteca, de uno de los inmensos libreros tomo dos libros y con su magia los hizo levitar frente a si abriéndose en la pagina que el necesitaba. Eso de ser ministro y hablante de parsel tenia sus ventajas, por la primera podía tener acceso a casi cualquier cosa del mundo mágico y la segunda, pues le aseguraba poder obtener libros y manuscritos que solo se encontraban en la cámara de los secretos y que solo el podía entender, los cuales ahora se encontraban y adornaban varias estanterías de la biblioteca en su casa, lo bueno de esos es que las serpientes tenían una fascinación tremenda por los hechizos de magia oscura y terrenal que eran especificados y analizados en una gran cantidad de libros siendo estudiados de manera muy detallada y precisa así mismo como la descripción y las variaciones posibles en diferentes casos que pudieran ocurrir en cualquier caso, además del estudio detallado y casi desconocido de muchas criaturas fascinantes, en las cuales incluían a los hombres lobo y a los veela. Miro varias paginas con estudiada calma, la información y los conjuros se desprendían de las hojas de los libros en símbolos y letras luminosas quedando suspendidos ante sus ojos como espectros luminosos e incandescentes, paseo sus dedos por las letras y jeroglíficos saltando de renglón en renglón en las lecturas de ambos ejemplares, desechando los renglones que no servían ante lo cual volvían a ser parte del libro mientras que los que si eran de utilidad, sus manos los absorbían como si fuera un halo de magia despareciendo al contacto de sus dedos en una ligera aura.

Daba gracias a todos los Slytering que habían estado antes que el con esas investigaciones y habían encontrado remedios a muchos males antes que el, pero que por la poca confiabilidad y la mucha estupideces y tonterías de la que se había hecho una fama mal habida y creadora de magos oscuros, puras boberías según el ya que si supieran que varias de esas serpientes habían ayudado grandemente a la derrota de Voldemort se les caería la cara de vergüenza mínimo o ya de a perdis se volverían a morir de la impresión, por ende solo eran de dominio de serpientes y lo remedios se habían perdido entre las estanterías viejas de las cámaras secretas de Salazar y de los que le precedieron y pudieron no sin mucho esfuerzo traducir o entender lo que ahí se especificaba. Y era como ahora tenía en sus manos y mente más conocimientos sobre casi todo y aun más sobre conocimientos veela que algún día alguien pudiera poder obtener y que era lo que mas le importaba, pero aun así no había podido obtener una cura para un corazón roto; pero si como manejarlo de la mejor forma. Cerro los libros que estaba leyendo y estos se dirigieron hacia donde de habían estado con anterioridad, mientras otros tantos se iban apilando uno tras otros a un costado de harry esperando ser leídos, suspiro aun le restaba una larga noche por delante.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II:

Cambio Veela…

Se levanto sintiendo la pesada carga de su dolor aun presente en su mente y su corazón, afianzado aun mas a la tristeza que ahora se empeñaba en opacar todo sentido racional y de certeza que aun tenia en algún resquicio de su mente. Pero la verdad es que le importaba poco lo que pudiese sentir o dejar de hacerlo sabia con absoluta certeza que esos dos no se irían hiciese lo que hiciese, y la verdad es que a el le importaba un bledo eso, y es que no tenia la mas mínima chispa de animo para hacerlo, para evitar que la tristeza se lo tragase, mientras pudiera morir lo mas rápido posible. Se toco el cuello o lo que podía tocar de el y no quedaba preso bajo el grueso grillete, bueno así lo veía el. Se levanto no queriendo, se obligo a vestirse aun cuando no quiso, con cualquier cosa. Sabia de antemano que si tardaba demasiado seria mandado a buscar o una ondulación mágica en su cuello seria la primera advertencia antes de que el subiera y personalmente lo sacara de las frazadas y los condujera al comedor y lo obligara a comer, ya tenia experiencia en lo molesto que podía ser harry potter en cuanto a su salud se refería y a cabrearlo, dos semanas habían sido mas que suficientes para que las cosas se hubieran puesto lo bastante claras para el. No le gustaba en lo mínimo que le obligaran o le dijeran que hacer, pero la verdad es que ya nada tenia mucho caso si lo veía de cualquier forma, se retardo a propósito varios minutos simplemente sentado al borde de la cama, haciendo que sus pies desnudos quedaran colgando balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante en el vacío que se le antojaba el suelo.

¿no estas listo?... la figura alta que reconocería aquí y en el infierno sin lugar a duda estaba recostado contra el umbral de la puerta 

… se limito a no mirarle 

Debes hacer un esfuerzo…

Me he cansado de repetirte que no tiene caso…

Y yo de que si lo hay…

Solo por que tú así lo quieres… dijo con voz tensa y algo cansada 

…

…

Vamos… debes comer…

No quiero…

Eso esta fuera de discusión y lo sabes…además es por tu bien…

Quieres dejar de ser tan puñeteramente Gryffindor…

No… dijo simplemente 

¡¡entiéndelo!!… ¡quiero morirme!… ¡¡eso es lo que quiero!!…

… (allá vamos otra vez… )… rodó los ojos bufando lentamente en cansancio … y tu entiéndelo ya de una buena vez… no te vas a morir… no lo voy a permitir… así que déjalo por la paz ya…

¡¡Maldita sea!!… ¡¡no voy a dejarlo en paz!!… yo…quiero…

Ya draco… le advirtió con voz tensa cortándole de tajo …no quiero tener que castigarte… dijo con increíblemente calmada y suave …así que no se hable mas del asunto…

… le miro con odio mordiéndose los labios para que ninguna insensatez mas saliera de estos, recordaba lo doloroso que podía ser un castigo con harry, no en lo físico, harry nunca le había lastimado físicamente y nunca lo haría lo sabia muy bien, sino en cuanto a lo mental se refería; harry había aplicado muy bien su inquebrantable voluntad a no ceder ante el en nada y para nada, siendo inflexible como cuando estaban en la guerra, el sabia como podía hacerle mucho daño, doblegándole sobretodo si a sus recuerdos de robert se referían 

Bien, ya de acuerdo… obtuvo una mala mirada del rubio …baja en cinco minutos… Severus nos esperan para el desayuno…

…

Y ni se te ocurra esconderte en el baño… cinco minutos… dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación 

… abrió la boca dispuesto a alegar, mas el otro volvió a hablar 

Si tardas mas… dijo deteniéndose con la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta …un recuerdo de tu memoria desaparecerá… amenazo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta …así que muévete…

…. rechino los dientes, mientras golpeaba y desquitaba su frustración y rabia contra el colchón en rápidos y fuertes golpes ….

Cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, suspiro, aunque sabia perfectamente que draco le seguiría en unos minutos, dejo descansar su espalda contra la puerta cerrada por algunos segundos antes de emprender nuevamente la marcha hacia el comedor, ahí donde severus los esperaba para poder iniciar un desayuno esperaba tranquilo. En dos semanas había logrado aplacar y casi aplastar el endemoniado carácter de draco, pero aun había ciertas querellas que empezaban nada mas cuando se levantaba día a día, y eso empezaba a cansarlo, no es que no conociera su carácter, es mas era el único que realmente lo conocía después de narcissa y severus, pero eso no quería decir que lo soportara, es mas chocaban, sus caracteres eran casi similares, el problema estaba en el casi. Ambos tenían ciertas tendencias a dominar la situación, testarudos y necios, sobre todo obstinados a mas no poder, pero en este caso, harry era el que dominaba la situación, el que tenia el temple y el carácter aun mucho mas destemplado y frío que no creía tener ni aun para las batallas, pero draco lo ponía a prueba cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba, y eso solo servia para afianzar aun mas lo que ya era evidente, que harry tenia en sus manos la situación y que haría lo que fuese para que eso no cambiara. Y draco solo tendría que asimilarlo y aceptarlo, tan claro como eso, nada más.

¿Cómo esta?... pregunto severus viendo la cara abatida de harry mientras este ingresaba al comedor 

Igual de obstinado…

¿Cómo van los avances de la casa?...

Mañana mismo estará terminada… dijo mientras trataba que con sus dedos y el fuerte masaje que se estaba aplicando la migraña se fuera de paseo …así que lo más razonable será irnos mañana…

¿Tu red flú esta conectada a mi casa, no?

Si, y solo tu tendrás acceso a la casa… le daré acceso a remus y sirius después ya que al parecer todavía no pueden regresar aun…

¿y el ministerio?...

Seguiré yendo, al parecer no puedo deslindarme del trabajo ni por un segundo… grrr… dijo con un gruñido frustrado mientras se dejaban caer en el asiento del brillante comedor 

¿crees que es lo mejor?...

Si, por el momento… aunque aun me preocupa dejarle solo cuando tenga que ir a trabajar…

Dobby te estará ayudando, ¿no?...

Si, pero no se…

Además la joya gemela te avisara de cualquier cosa…

Si, pero ella no evitara que no quiera comer…

Mmmm…

Ya veo… te mandare a alguien para remediar eso… dijo meditabundo 

Gracias… dijo realmente agradecido mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la figura de su rubio amigo que acababa de entrara al comedor 

---------------------------------------------

El día se encontraba esplendido, el sol radiante creando una atmósfera fresca del templado lugar, secando el roció que las plantas se empeñaban en mantener pese a ser ya mas de temprana hora. La residencia se encontraba algo alejada del pueblo por algunas millas, pero no lo suficiente como para no ser visible a la lejanía. El carruaje se detuvo frente a esta, las bardas de ladrillos rojos y enrejados de metales oscuros, ambos tan altos que no dejaban ver muy bien hacia el interior y alguna que otra enredadera por ahí les dio la bienvenida. Los enrejados se abrieron dándoles paso, la casa estaba dividida del enrejado por un amplio corredor de grava blanca, con tramos de césped chino y árboles grandes con asientos determinados de piedra blanca. El carruaje les dejo justamente frente a la casa; construida de ladrillos rojos en base y columnas abovedadas con paredes blancas, ventanales rústicos y balcones enrejados. De un grandiosos corredor exterior de grandes arcos y piso de mármol blanco engalanados con maceteros flotantes con infinidad de flores y plantas. Conectados a jardines exteriores combinando perfectamente el estilo británico de rosales y el de los estanques cristalinos con lirios acuáticos y puentecillos en un típico jardín- bosque gales. La construcción de mediano tamaño sobresalía del espesor de verdes en medio del terreno, de dos plantas y cobertizo, adecuada para una familia no tan pequeña. Subieron los peldaños de la entrada pasando al ante corredor donde una puerta de madera labrada pintada en blanco como el resto de las paredes y madera de la casa con una ventana o mirilla de vidrio enmarcado en metal de forma de estrella.

tu habitación esta en la segunda planta… la segunda, a tu derecha…si necesitas algo mas áselo saber a Dobby…severus vendrá a cenar cuando termine sus clases en howgarts…

… simplemente asintió y subió por la escalera pintada en blanco y herrajes de metal oscuro, mas a medias de esta se detuvo y se volteo para mirarle …potter…

¿si?... dijo cansado, draco le había vuelto a llamar por su apellido hacia relativamente poco, pero era bastante duro estar en ese retroceso en cuanto a su amistad 

Me dijiste que me mostrarías donde esta la tumba de robert si veníamos aquí, ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?...

Aun no es tiempo…

¿Cuándo lo será?...

Cuando te comportes mejor y dejes de actuar como un niño…

¡¡¡NO SOY UN NIÑO!!!...

No, pero actúas como uno…

¡¡QUIERO VERLA!!...

No…

¡¡NO PUEDES PROHIBIRME NADA!!... ¡¡NO ERES NADA MIO COMO PARA SENTIRTE CON EL DERECHO DE DECIRME QUE O NO HACER!!...

… eso había dolido bastante …suficiente draco…

¡NO!...

Compórtate draco…a menos que quieras que te enseñe a comportarte como es debido…

… presiono fuertemente la mandíbula …pero dijiste…

Se lo que dije draco y no es momento…. dijo con calma sintiendo como a cada segundo la estancia empezaba a rebosar de magia, magia veela podía sentirla en toda su intensidad aunque al parecer draco no parecía notar que la dejaba escapar 

Harry sabía que las joyas de los nibelungos ejercían cierto control sobre draco pero ni el mismo sabía cuanto control podían ejercer. Era cierto que evitaban que fueran contra los deseos y designios del guardián, mas eso no evitaba que draco pudiera usar su poder; poder del cual estaba haciendo uso en ese momento. Draco era un veela, si y como tal podía ser controlado por un mago diestro y conciente de cada poder y habilidad de dicho veela, pero draco también era un mago y no uno cualquiera, y como tal no debía ser subestimado, lo cual quedaba ampliamente demostrado ante tal despliegue de poder inconciente. Los ojos platas parecieron refulgir en un fugo escarlata para desaparecer seguidamente, el despliegue de energía levanto ráfagas a su paso envolviendo a draco, la figura humana dio paso a la animal, la salvaje, oleadas de fuego inundaron el lugar destruyendo a su paso. Harry levanto un escudo frente a si manteniendo los embates mágicos, vio como de entre la magia le figura animal se levantaba, un pájaro de fuego, si, pero no uno cualquiera. Hecho completamente de llamas escarlatas y negras se levantaba majestuosa, quemando todo a su paso, de cuello de cisne apresado por la joya de los nibelungos y de hermosos ojos de plata que parecían mirar a todo con indiferencia total y con garras y pico de igual material. El fuego empezó a descontrolarse por la estancia creando mares de fuego, a ese punto harry pensó que era suficiente, sabia perfectamente que esto podía pasar, aunque no lo esperaba tan pronto si bien draco era poderoso, en cuanto a herencia veela no estaba completamente conciente de sus poderes y por ello mismo no tenia control sobre ellos, mientras que harry había tratado con muchos veelas mucho mas antiguos y poderosos que el. Concentro su magia pensando perfectamente en el mejor hechizo para tranquilizar y no dañar al veela, así que decidió que la mejor forma era absorber toda su magia aunque eso podría ser doloroso para ambos. Ante el fuego varios elfos aparecieron en la estancia asustados, entre ellos Dobby se acerco a harry.

amo harry… dijo temeroso el pequeño ser 

Dobby…

¿detenemos el fuego?...

No… dijo simplemente viendo con algo de fascinación las llamas que pasaban a su costado 

Pero…

No te preocupes y los demás tampoco lo hagan… tengo todo bajo control…

Pero amo… la casa…

No se preocupen… regresen a las cocinas… les llamare si necesito algo…

Esta bien amo… dijo simplemente y en varios estallidos desaparecieron del lugar 

El fuego se extendía por toda la estancia lamiendo todo a su paso, en la estancia solo estaban harry y la ave rodeados por muros de fuego que llegaban hasta el techo. Harry en un movimiento previamente calculado salto por sobre la cabeza del ave quedando a sus espaldas tomando desprevenida al ave, extendió su mano tocando la joya de su cuello, quemándose la mano en el proceso debido a que la joya estaba hirviendo y con un conjuro sencillo dreno toda la magia y energía del ave pasándola a su propio cuerpo, el ave graznó terriblemente ante esto sintiendo como la energía se apagaba en su interior. Poco a poco el ave fue despareciendo, las llamas escarlatas y oscuras fueron despareciendo dándole paso al cuerpo inconciente de draco que se salvo de caer y dar contra el suelo pues fue atajado por harry antes de que esto se diera. Miro la estancia que parecía consumirse por la llamas restantes, con su mano aun herida las hizo desaparecer y con algo mas de esfuerzo logro que todo quedara como antes. Con algo de dolor y cansancio se dejo caer sobre las renovadas escaleras llevando consigo el cuerpo inconciente del rubio. Suspiro, su cuerpo pulsaba y dolía por la gran cantidad de magia que había absorbido de sopetón. Quito algunos cabellos del rostro de su rubio amigo con cuidado puesto que aun dolía a mares la mano. Acababa de comprobar que debía andarse con cuidado ya que si draco podía utilizar ese nivel de magia, estaba por seguro que podría utilizar sus demás poderes en contra de el y eso no era bueno, cuando menos para el, las joyas de los nibelungos restringían todo acto que fuera contra los deseos del guardián, si, pero eso no incluía que dejara de hacer magia totalmente a menos que fuera para dañarse el mismo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con draco?... si ya de por si los veelas por si mismos eran peligrosos, un mago medio veela con instintos homicidas hacia su persona no eran buena combinación. Tendría que poner restrictotes aunque eso de entrada de seguro irritaría de sobremanera al rubio, pero no podía ser que cada vez que draco perdiera los nervios le incendiara la casa en sus arranques o algo peor.

-------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose profundamente agotado, trato de suspirar mas la simple acción de inhalar aire le costo una dolorosa presión entre su traquea y su lengua así mismo como un descomunal dolor en el pecho como si te acabaran de golpear con un mazo de cien kilos, palpo con sus dedos el grueso collar si no fuera por que el collar era de oro macizo hubiera jurado que el collar se había vuelto mas pequeño o que había estado asfixiándole. Miro el techo tratando de que el dolor en su pecho se fuera y respirando de a poco para que el dolor en su pecho no regresara, de seguro estaba en su habitación, en la nueva casa. La pregunta era ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, recordaba perfectamente que había estado discutiendo con potter y de ahí nada… ¿Qué habría sucedido después?...como para sentirse así, no lo sabía pero quería saberlo.

despertaste… dijo una voz que tan bien conocía 

potter… dijo ladeando la cabeza y viendo al susodicho sentado a un lado de su cama 

draco, puedo ver que estas mejor… dijo levantándose de su asiento y desperezándose habían sido algunas horas de espera hasta que el rubio había abierto por fin los ojos 

¿Qué sucedió?... dijo confundido incorporándose con tiento, sentía terriblemente pesado su cuerpo 

… harry que lo había estado pensando durante todo el tiempo que draco había estado inconciente, espero un poco antes de responder, lo mejor era evitar el tema y cambiarlo, a draco ni a el le haría nada bien saber que tenia uso de su poder mágico aunque no lo controlara, así sin tener conciencia de lo ocurrido no tendría un aliciente para intentar algo con su magia no restringida …¿no lo recuerdas?...

No… dijo sinceramente, la cabeza le punzaba 

Peleaste conmigo… creo que te alteraste demasiado e intentaste recurrir a tu magia inconcientemente… al no haberla… vio como inconcientemente draco se tensaba ante ese comentario … te desvaneciste… eso es todo… dijo con simpleza y sin mas se encamino hacia la puerta de la habitación 

…quítamelas… dijo en un susurro frío y lento, sus manos convertidas en puño apresando fuertemente la elaborada cubre cama 

se detuvo un segundo sin voltear …no puedo… antes de volver a seguir su camino y abrir la puerta …las joyas de los nibelungos se desprenderán solas, solo cuando el cometido de estas este completo…

Te odio… logro escuchar como draco le decía antes de que el saliera de la habitación 

Lo se… dijo solo y solo cuando la puerta a sus espaldas estaba completamente cerrada 

-------------------------------------------

Se sentó frente a la chimenea, esperando calmarse un poco, sus nervios lo estaban atenazando poco a poco, esperaba que severus llegara pronto pues sino la poca paciencia que tenía se le iba a acabar entre el entremés y el plato fuerte si es que tenía suerte. Poso sus ojos en las brillantes llamas que se levantaban con sus hermosos colores calidos de los diferentes tipos de madera que las alimentaban, tan centrado estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta que estas cambiaban de color hasta que un rostro familiar se apareció entre las llamas que ahora flameaban en un lindo verde azulado.

harry…

¡sirius!... dijo gratamente sorprendido 

Hola

¿han regresado, ya?

No, aun no… nos encontramos en Alemania, en aswich… pero en algunas horas estaremos vía flu en la mansión black….

Que bien, entonces pronto podré verlos…¿están bien?...

Si, todo perfecto aunque remus aun esta algo débil por los pasados días aunque por la poción…esta mejor… dijo entre dientes 

¿y tu?...

Nada de otro mundo…¿Cómo esta todo por allá?...

Bien…

Que bien…

….

….¿nada mas que reportar?... dijo algo dudoso y tratando de no sonar obvio 

No, aunque si quieres saber algo o por "alguien" en especifico solo debes preguntarme… dijo tratando de ocultar su diversión, ante el sonrojo repentino de su padrino 

…….. gruño algo que parecía mucho a "maldito chiquillo cotilla y jodón, nunca jamás volveré a dejarme moler, solo deja que encuentre con que molestarte y no vas a ver fin" 

Vamos sirius, sabes que lo quieres…

…

Bueno ya q no te importa, entonces no te diré que paso hace unos días…

Harry james potter evans…

Okay…

Escúpelo….

sonrió triunfante … tuvo un accidente con una poción, un gryffindor para variar le tiro la poción encima, no hubiera sido de cuidado sino fuera que al estar mal hecha la poción llameo provocándole quemaduras graves, así que tiene inutilizado el brazo izquierdo, al ser una poción esta llego hasta el hueso es por eso que lo tendrá así casi por un mes.

Ya veo…

Por que no le cortejas… no crees que ya están algo mayores para seguir actuando así de infantiles…

…lo he intentado… dijo repentinamente triste, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa de harry trato de enterarlo de sus infructuosos intentos he tratado de enterrar el hacha de guerra en algunas ocasiones, ya que con eso tal vez podría poco a poco después intentar un acercamiento, pero…mas parece que el si me odia de verdad…

…deberías intentarlo…nada es imposible para nosotros…además no hay peor batalla que la que no se libra y nosotros somos expertos en crear imposibles… sobrevivimos a la era oscura y a voldemort, conquistar a un testarudo slytering no se como será pero no creo que sea imposible… y menos para ti, sirius black…

Tienes razón…gracias harry…

De nada padrino, este fin de semana severus pasara esos días con nosotros… te recomiendo que vengas…

Nos vemos harry mañana a primea hora estaré ahí…


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: lo unico q puedo decir en mi defensa es la falta de sueño, a mente en blanco una gran deprseion pero bueno que se le hace, espero les guste el capitulo y sino estan en todo su derecho de reclamarme jejej bueno ando media irritada por la falta de sueño asi q me despidpo, gracias por leer y nos vemos prontito

atte. elfo agua crystal

Capitulo III:

Ansiedad…

Un beso cariñoso para desear los buenos días…

Un beso apasionado para desear buenas noches…

Lo recordaba muy bien, el tacto suave y calido de cada ocasión, de la esperada despedida por las noches y la anhelada esperanza de iniciar un nuevo día, esos gestos que se habían vuelto una tradición día con día a excepción que no se vieran por las misiones que desgraciadamente eran regularmente muchas, pero ninguno de los dos faltaban a sus dos citas aun que eso fuera casi imposible, lo habían prometido y así lo cumplían, como un ritual sagrado día a día. Robert era radiante, un joven de porte desgarbado, de distraído y fuerte paso; anchos hombros y espalda recta, caderas fornidas y atléticas piernas, manos gruesas, endurecidas por el trabajo y el entrenamiento pero siempre cariñosas y calidas para con el. Ojos en un azul intenso casi tan oscuros como dos zafiros resguardados bajo unas gafas rectangulares, pómulos altos enrolados por mandíbula cuadrada, cabellera semi enrulada de un castaño claro y reflejos dorados envuelto siempre en un aroma de cigarrillo y menta helada. Hijo de una familia de magos de clase media; reconocidos por sus avances en conocimientos herbolarios.

El contaba con 17 años cuando inicio la guerra, la guerra que cambiaria todo. Hogwarts se erguía orgulloso por soltar a una nueva generación de magos que ese mismo día se graduaban para decidir su destino desde ahí. Esa misma noche se iniciaron las batallas entre ambos bandos que se habían conformado rápidamente, en ese momento había elegido sin lugar a dudas el lugar que jugaría aunque fuera a dos bandos como su padre y padrino; esa misma noche había conocido a Robert, Robert Claffert de 19 años, cuando los ejércitos de la luz se habían reunido. Robert se había ofrecido a la causa; combatiente efectivo y excelente ayudante en la elaboración de pociones e identificación de hierbas para estas. Pronto habían entablado conversación, draco pronto lo identifico como su elegido y se lo hizo saber y durante los dos años que habían durado las contiendas de la guerra esta relación se había ido consolidando poco a poco.

Los meses se iban como el agua entre los dedos y las oportunidades cada vez se iban haciendo cada vez mas escasas, las batallas cada vez eran mas cruentas y se les solicitaban mas tiempo del que a veces no tenían, pese a eso seguían viéndose, en una de esas ocasiones era las que mas grabada estaba es su memoria y por ende la que mas atesoraba. Era verdad que su primer te amo era también importante, pero esta era la ultima que había tenido con el sin saberlo; la ultima vez que le había visto sonreír.

te amo… la voz grave y firme resonó en sus oídos

¿me amas?… dijo sin mirarlo divertido preguntando aun sabiendo bien lo que había escuchado

Te amo… repitió de la misma forma siguiéndole el juego

Ya lo sabia… dijo como si nada

¿en serio?... dijo fingiendo sorpresa y algo de decepción

Si…

Oh, bueno… solo quería que lo supieras…te amo… dijo el también haciendo como si no tuviera importancia, sentándose en un sillón pesadamente

Ya lo se… no tienes por que repetirlo… dijo algo cortado por el ambiente que se había vuelto demasiado meloso

Por si se te llegaba a olvidar… sonrió divertido ante el corte de su lindo rubio

No podría hacerlo… murmuró mascullando alguna que otra maldición hacia cierto ojiazul que solo buscaba abochornarle

Pero por si acaso… je, je, je… dijo levantándose y acercándose a su rubio

Estupido…

Igual me quieres… dijo a la par que depositaba un beso suave en sus labios

Igual te quiero… pero eso no quita que sigas siendo estupido…

Ey, eso duele…

Je, je, je…

Después eso solo podía recordar dolor, no recordaba realmente cuando había iniciado, lo único que recordaba es que tenia que aferrarse a la conciencia y cuidarse de no delatar a su padrino; su padre había muerto hacia poco por el mismo lord y el no había podido hacer nada por el, había estado inconciente por mucho tiempo supo reconocer y después el tortuoso camino que había tenido que hacer solo para poder llegar donde la resistencia y decirles de los planes del lord; después todo había sido tan rápido, la lucha dio termino y el dio paso a la negrura de la inconciencia, dando por sentado que todo había terminado y si todo había terminado y su vida con la de robert. Robert Claffert había muerto horas después en la ala de terapia intensiva de San Mungo, con 21 años había muerto de un fallo respiratorio y debido a la debilidad de las heridas de la guerra, su cuerpo había sucumbido, según tenia entendido, los funerales habían sido casi inmediatamente mientras el se encontraba en esa especie de coma doloroso. Nunca habían hablado de enlazarse; pero daban por entendido que en algún momento lo harían, pues ya que se amaban eso debía ocurrir en algún momento después de que la guerra terminara. Ese sueño jamás se lograría, aunque draco nunca lo hubiera dicho esperaba que en algún momento robert se lo pidiera; pero nunca pasaban de los besos y caricias atrevidas, pues el tiempo que tenían apenas y daba para los reportes, el hola y el adiós consecutivamente. Nunca como en esos momentos odio no haberse unido a el; ya que al no haberse unido no existía ese lazo que solo compartían los amantes con la suficiente magia para matarle en su condición de veela, aunque padecía una muerte diferente, una lenta que se daría poco a poco en su estado.

Suspiro amargamente, dolía y dolía como nunca, no quería vivir así. Ya no el de su alma, por que ese harry se lo había robado, no, dolía mas en la mente, en la conciencia que le taladraba poco a poco el pensamiento y lo agradecía por que ese dolor le mantenía atento, conciente de que en algún momento el había estado vivo, había amado y había perdido y ese era el dolor que había ganado y anhelado de que tal vez en poco su sueño se cumpliría. De que la muerte tal vez vendría por el pronto.

Volvió de su ensueño cuando los tintineos de la porcelana contra las bandejas de plata hicieron acto de presencia. Había estado tan ensimismado en su mundo que no había notado que la hora de la cena había llegado, varios elfos entraron a la habitación arreglando el servicio para uno. Suspiro fastidiado, los elfos eran demasiado puntuales. Los alimentos fueron servidos y al minuto siguiente los elfos se retiraron en silencio. Se acerco a la mesa, miro todo con desagrado, la verdad es que todo era de su gusto potter se esforzaba en complacerle, pero no tenia el menor apetito. Se sentó, tomando la servilleta y se dispuso a comer algo aunque no quisiera. Harry había sido demasiado explicito, u obedecía o se enfrentaba a las consecuencias, en el pasado esto le hubiera importado un rábano; pero ante la vida que le esperaba prefería una vida larga con los recuerdos de robert intactos, a una sin estos y por supuesto el no quería por ningún motivo enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Su vida de por si ya era miserable, no quería volverla aun mas miserable. En pocas semanas había descubierto que harry había cambiado, bueno no que no lo supiera, pero, Harry potter de 23 años, siendo el ministro de magia mas joven en mucho tiempo, había cambiado y no solo en el físico que había dejado muy por detrás ese físico poco cuidado y casi esmirriado por las carencias auto impuestas de su "familia", mientras que el se había mantenido sin desarrollo alguno por el coma, harry había madurado para convertirse en el hombre que era ahora, dejando de lado la impulsividad y pasión que la había caracterizado, para templarla bajo hielo aprendiendo bien el juego de mando, pensando antes de actuar, analizando ventajas y desventajas con una meticulosidad que desde que lo conocía no había sido su principal característica. Con los suficientes nervios y temple para enfrentar cualquier problema con la cabeza en su sitio y los sentimientos intactos. Sabiéndose lo suficientemente listo y capacitado para el puesto que ocupaba, no sin dejar de lado un encanto que se había esforzado en pulir a través de los años y que ahora manejaba a su antojo, sabiendo a la perfección el impacto de este cuando necesitaba usarlo. El tímido chico de impulsivas respuestas había dejado paso al hombre que imponía respeto en su sola presencia y que se hacia respetar gustase a quien le gustase.

La vestimenta derruida y vieja había dado paso a los trajes de diseñador, que admitiéndolo le quedaban muy bien, seguro su madre había influido en ello. Su madre, ahora que la mencionaba, ella le amaba no lo dudaba, pero bueno no podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionado, ella debía entenderlo mejor que nadie y actuaba de todas formas menos de la que debía actuar, aunque la comprendía aun no la perdonaba. Por otra parte su vida se había vuelto una rutina sin quererlo realmente y que le desconcertaba bastante, harry pese a todo el trabajo que mantenía se daba el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo que en un principio le había asombrado por la familiaridad del gesto pero, que de ninguna manera podía ser una imitación de robert, puesto que solo el y robert lo sabían compartían el secreto. Por las mañanas era despertado por el mismísimo harry para desayunar y por las noches aunque el no estuviera despierto harry lo hacia, ese mismo gesto que empezaba a hacérsele mas familiar con el paso del tiempo.

Un beso en la frente para desear los buenos días…

Un beso en la palma de la mano para desear buenas noches…

---------------------------------------------

Asentó los que serian los últimos pergaminos de la sección mas corta que tenia en espera en su escritorio, bufo exasperado. Faltaba algunos pocos días y ya medio mundo mágico se hacia pedazos. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, tenia a cierto chucho con aspiraciones lobunas "alias" su padrino, por el camino de la amargura puesto que sus acercamientos con cierto pocionista habían terminado antes de ni siquiera empezar; si, su vida era un sube y baja. Miro la interminable pila de documentos que aun le faltaban, pero que eran de menor importancia a los que acaba de terminar, miro cansado sobre el escritorio, vagando su mente dejo que sus ojos se instalaran ele el reloj, las manecillas doradas marcaban mas de la media noche, a estas horas draco debería estar durmiendo y si estaba en lo correcto, sin haber probado nada de la cena de hoy, dejo salir un suspiro pesado de sus labios, hasta el momento había logrado controlar perfectamente el carácter de draco, pero cuando no se encontraba para verificarse de la cosas, estas seguían igual o peor que antes, lo malo de esto es que el no podía estar a todas horas viendo a draco sin descuidar su trabajo, no es que necesitara el trabajo, es mas fácilmente renunciaría si pudiera, pero desgraciadamente como había dicho draco "era puñeteramente gryffindor" (y reconozcámoslo esto no iba a aceptarlo frente al rubio tan fácilmente), y no podía dejar el trabajo que tantos le habían rogado y suplicado para que se aceptara, la verdad es que era un complejo que no iba a quitársele por lo que veía, puesto que siempre su bondad o que sabia el le ganaba la partida antes de siquiera pensarlo. No quería decepcionar a nadie, es por eso que mantenía el trabajo puesto que todo se había puesto en sus manos y el había sido tan eficiente que para su desgracia sabia que si se iba todo se iba a caer en pedazos.

Se levanto estirándose de su silla donde había pasado aproximadamente seis horas seguidas revisando pergaminos, en silencio se acerco hacia el reloj antiguo de su oficina, lo miro con detenimiento sintiéndose realmente cansado. Cerro los ojos por un breve momento dejando que los recuerdos fluyeran un poco, demasiados años atrás.

Una risa bella y hermosa entrando en sus oídos como música celestial, casi tan irreal como la persona misma quien dejaba escapar esa risa…. Las primeras veces que había escuchado esa risa, lo habían dejado pasmado pero con el paso del tiempo y la familiaridad del gesto se fue acostumbrando, así mismo mientras su amistad se volvía más fuerte, inquebrantable. La amistad entre draco y se había desarrollado bastante bien durante la guerra, hasta que la pareja de draco había aparecido, aun así la amistad haba seguido y se había aumentado uniendo a la dupla a robert, harry y el se habían vuelto buenos amigos por una factor en común; draco y por su gran pasión por el duelo; en el cual pasaban muchas horas del día practicando y hablando de sus avances.

Potter…. la voz profunda, casi tan fuerte como la suya propia

Claffert… respondió sin siquiera mirarle

¿esta todo listo?...

Si… dijo parcamente mirando su varita sabiendo que esa tal vez fuera la única manera de terminar con todo …¿Qué haces aquí, a esta horas?...

Quería hablar contigo antes de todo, harry…

…¿no deberías estar tratando de persuadir a cierto Slytering de mantenerse en cama, después de todo lo que paso?...

Seria inútil, lo sabes bien… es demasiado obstinado…

…si, a veces pienso que es tan cabezota como un gryffindor…

… no lo digas en voz alta a menos que quieras una buena maldición en respuesta… se sentó a su lado mirando la negrura de la noche que empezaba a extenderse …¿crees poder terminar con todo mañana?...

…

Por que yo si lo creo… mira esto… dijo dándole una cajita donde descansaba un anillo de compromiso … se lo daré cuando termine esto…

¿Por qué no ahora, que tal si mañana no lo logro?...

Por que se que podrás…

Confías demasiado, al igual que todos… dijo mirando el anillo

No, solo sabemos que tu harás hasta lo imposible por ayudarnos… es por eso que te lo doy para que me lo guardes… por que se que vencerás… además me gustaría que fueras nuestro padrino…

… lo miro con pasmo

… sonrió con indulgencia como diciendo "este es un buen momento como cualquier otro para pedirte esto, además la guerra que viene no es tan importante como esto"

Draco se pondrá feliz… dijo dándole una sonrisa en confirmación de que estaba encantado con la idea de ser su padrino

¿lo crees?... dijo con aire soñador

Si, te ama demasiado… dijo feliz de que por lo menos alguien pudiera realizar su sueño pronto

… sonrió feliz ante los comentarios de su amigo

Esta amaneciendo… dijo levantándose limpiándose la túnica de la tierra y el pasto del lugar, viendo como la oscuridad empezaba a transformarse en día …debemos prepararnos… dijo dándole una mano a robert para que se levantara

Nos veremos luego… dijo dándole la mano despidiéndose con un fuerte apretón de manos, robert debía reunirse con su cuadrilla para el inicio de la guerra

Si, luego… dijo viendo como su compañero se retiraba, perdiéndose aun entre las sombras rezagadas, sintiendo aun en su mano el calor de la despedida, que no supo había sido la ultima

El sonido de cosas quebrándose le devolvieron a la realidad, su magia se había expandido, haciendo levitar y estallar varios adornos de la habitación entre los que se encontraban varios jarrones antiguos, cortesía del antiguo ministro cuando su magia se había alterado por los recuerdos y sus sentimientos. Maldiciendo, golpeo con furia la pared, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Con un movimiento de sus dedos los jarrones habían vuelto a su estado. Se acerco a ese gran reloj, no sabia cuando se había alejado de el, con algo de su magia el compartimiento oculto le dio paso, dentro solo una cajita hecha de pétalos de rosa cristalizados a imagen de la bella flor resguardaba en su interior un simple solitario. Volvió a cerrar el compartimiento con pesadumbre, sabia que en estos momentos no podía darle el anillo a draco, eso solo lo alteraría y lo sumiría aun mas en la angustia y dolor que atenazaban su alma día con día. No lo pensó mas había trabajado lo suficiente, tomo su capa y se la puso. Se apareció en el recibidor de la casa, dobby recibió su capa.

¿ceno?...

Si, amo Potter, señor… me asegure que no hubiera tirado nada, como la última vez… dijo el elfo mientras guardaba la capa

Gracias…

De nada señor, se durmió hace un par de horas… le di la poción de sueño sin que lo notara, como usted ordeno…

Esta bien, gracias… puedes irte… dijo desabrochándose la sobre túnica dejando ver el traje oscuro que vestía, se quito el saco quedándose en los pantalones oscuros hechos a medida, la camisa azul zafiro y la corbata negra

Si, me necesita señor solo debe llamar… dijo el elfo y desapareció en una nube de humo

Sin premura camino lentamente por la casa hacia la habitación de draco mientras se aflojaba la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa, abrió la puerta sin el menor ruido y pudo comprobar que el rubio ya dormía. Se acerco con cautela, el rubio dormía acurrucado en posición fetal con las manos contra su pecho, destapado del edredón seguro por algún movimiento inconciente durante su sueño, sonrió, draco parecía un niño pequeño cuando dormía. Tomo los cobertores y el cubrecama, sutilmente acomodo su postura para que no fuera a tener dolor de cuello después y lo cubrió. Acomodo el cabello suave cuando draco entre sueños movió su respingada nariz por el molesto mechón. Rememoro lo cristalina que había sido en el pasado la risa de draco, ese sonido que ahora le parecía tan lejano. En ese mismo momento supo que no descansaría hasta que draco volviera a recuperar su sonrisa, no se preguntaba por que lo hacia, pues sabia perfectamente que por sus amigos el haría hasta lo imposible y draco no seria la excepción aunque algo le molestaba, le lastimaba, mas eran tan pequeño que simplemente lo adjudico a la angustia de ver a draco así, si, decidió también que cuando draco estuviera mejor le daría el encargo de robert, pero por el momento seguiría guardándolo. Hasta el momento en que draco pudiera volver a reír y a soñar, cuando draco volviera a ser feliz y el recuerdo de robert no lastimara y fuera un recuerdo, si, un recuerdo hermoso y el, draco pudiera retomar su vida a ser posible con alguien mas. Se inclino y deposito un casto beso en la palma desnuda de su rubio amigo.

buenas noches… susurro antes de salir de la habitación


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV:

Conociendo a los Veelas…

Harry…

Evelyn… dijo ago sorprendido viéndola entrara por la puerta de su oficina como un pequeño torbellino 

Regrese, huiiii…. casi le salta encima sino fuera por que sabia que harry no lo tomaría bien 

Oh, bueno evelyn… ¿Qué tal Alemania?... dejo un momento de lado su lectura para ponerle algo de atención a la recién llegada 

Fría, como el polo pero hay lindos alemanes ahí… te ves cansado, ¿Qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia?...

Nada, por lo que tú debas preocuparte…

Yaaaa, pero tu si, ¿no?... lo que te preocupa me preocupa…

Que seas parte hada y que me hayas escogido como posible prospecto y yo no te diga nada al respecto, no significa que puedas meterte en mi vida Evelyn o pedirme cuentas como si fueras mi novia o algo así… apuntillo secamente harry perdiendo un poco de su buen humor general 

Debe ser muy importante para que actúes así… dijo un poco celosa 

No te importa evelyn…

¿Por qué?... chillo irritada la mujer 

Evelyn… vete a trabajar…

Pero…

Ahora…

La chica salio aporreando la puerta de la oficina, harry se encontraba irritado, esa chica lograba sacarlo de sus casillas y ponerlo de mal humor cuando actuaba así; le recordaba mucho a Hermione, pero en mal sentido puesto que su amiga era mas prudente y sabia cuando retirarse cuando harry no quería decir nada, pero esta chica era molesta. La toleraba por que era una chica y ella abiertamente se le había declarado, si bueno, pero de ahí a que quisiera controlarlo no lo iba a permitir. Muchas veces había tenido problemas con ella por lo obsesiva y celosa, en muchas ocasiones se lo agradecía puesto que las fans no era algo agradable que tratar pero ahora tenia otros problemas en los que preocuparse que una chica fastidiosa que quería meterse en su vida. Tomo nuevamente el volumen que había estado leyendo desde la noche anterior, ahí había algo que era de sumo interés para el, al parecer podía buscar ayuda directa con un veela verdadero tan antiguo como los mismos bosques de Gales; pero esto seria difícil ya que no era tan sencillo. Un veela con la edad que decía el libro era difícil sino casi imposible contactar, además las referencias eran escasas así mismo como el encantamiento de llamamiento era complicado por no decir extremadamente difícil. Estaba por buen camino para seguir torturando su atormentada cabeza cuando las puertas de su oficina fueron atronadas por un grupo elite de aurores o mas bien por los fejes de cuadrilla y el feje de estos a su vez, que de no ser por los hechizos que harry acostumbraba usar para mantener en orden su oficina, hubieran roto con todo y un poco mas, lo que finalizo solo con una carambola de aurores en el piso.

¿ahora que?...( como si no tuviera suficiente con los problemas del ministerio, todavía tengo con esto )… dejo nuevamente su libro 

Auch… auch…

Levántense o piensan pasar todo el día ahí…

Lo sentimos jefe…

Ya, ¿a que vinieron?... se levanto de su cómodo asiento para ver mejor los estropicios que esos habían causado 

Sentimos molestar pero… todos trataron de hablar a la vez 

cansado del parloteo los hizo callar y pregunto a uno de ellos que era el que se había mantenido callado durante todo el jaleo Weasley…¿puedes decirme que sucede aquí?...

Se vinieron a quejar de los entrenamientos…

Oh, ¿en serio?... se cruzo de brazos apoyándose contra su escritorio , su ceja se levanto en claro signo de incredulidad pero una sonrisita empezaba a bailar en sus labios 

Eemmmm, bueno nosotros solo…

Ya que todos están aquí vamos a tener una junta, quiero saber de que se quieren quejar las cuadrillas y estando los jefes presentes; más que suficiente tenemos para arreglar cualquier problema…

Pero…

O mejor aun… junten a sus cuadrillas y los quiero ver a todos reunidos en los salones de entrenamiento en una hora…

Esta bien…

Weasley quédate…todos los demás nos veremos en una hora… todos los aurores salieron silenciosamente de la oficina, cuando la puerta se cerro harry pudo quitarse la careta de jefe de todo el mundo con su amigo …¿Cómo has estado ron?...

No me quejo, aunque ya vez los problemas no paran aquí…¿tu que tal?...

Draco despertó….

Lo supe, hermione me informo cuando paso por la casa…

Entiendo…¿Qué tal?... pregunto refiriéndose a la vida de su amigo 

No ha habido cambio alguno…

Hermione me dijo que tenía una nueva opción para ayudarle…

Si, pero estoy dudoso y si…

Veras que se pondrá bien…hermione es excelente en lo que hace…

No lo dudo harry, pero estamos hablando de algo real de la vida de una persona, no de las teorías, si falla, la vida no puede reponerse…

Tienes que tener fe…

Lo se, pero si muere no se que haré…

…

Dejemos de hablar de mis problemas y hablemos de los tuyos…¿Qué piensas hacer?...

He estado investigando, pero aun así no he dado con nada en concreto… le mostró los pergaminos y libros que había estado estudiando con estricto escrutinio 

Eso quiere decir que tienes opciones pero no te decides, ¿no?...

Algo así… es muy arriesgado… dijo pensándolo minuciosamente 

En cualquier cosa te apoyo, así que escúpelo… se recostó contra una de las paredes del lugar 

Ummmm debemos buscar a un veela antiguo, casi como…

Esos viejos libros…

Si, exacto…

Una aventura… sus ojos brillaron ante la anticipación 

Si, algo así… le sonrió, volverían a las andadas 

¿Cuándo nos vamos?...

En unas horas si es posible…aun tengo que resolver el problema de los aurores… dijo con una sonrisa divertida, tomando su capa retomando nuevamente la pose histriónica 

Jejejeje, no saben con lo que se van a encontrar… sonrió divertido contagiado por el evento, olvidando por un momento sus propios problemas 

No, no tienen ni la más mínima idea…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos los aurores se encontraban reunidos, todos los que estaban en el distrito en ese momento, pese a no tener ninguna queja sabían que algo grande estaba pasando o iba a pasar es por eso que estaban reunidos curiosos mirando desde el segundo piso del lugar por medio de las barandillas que daban justamente hacia el lugar en cuestión. No siempre podían ver a el ministro de magia resolviendo asuntos con sus propios medios y esta era insólita, no por el hecho sino por que el ministro se enfrentaría no de manera literal o tal vez si a un distrito de aurores inconformes.

bien señores aquí me tienen… ¿Qué es lo que les esta molestando?...

señor ministro, vera…

déjalo Criffet, tu cuadrilla es la del sector diez, ¿no?...

si, señor…

bien el sector es uno de los más pacíficos que hay, no entiendo sus quejas…

los jóvenes dicen que los entrenamientos son demasiado débiles para ellos…

entiendo…¿tienen algo en mente?...

si, igualar los entrenamientos a los que reciben los aurores de la sección 13…

ya veo… esa sección esta comandada por Weasley, ¿no?...

si… afirmo este 

así mismo saben que el sector que maneja no es el mas pacifico…y es el mismo Weasley quien escoge a sus subordinados…

si, pero no entienden por que la segregación de campos…

sencillo, por que no todos tienen las mismas capacidades para aprender y aplicar los hechizos…

eso no es justo…

¿no lo es?...

No…

Ustedes son novatos es por ello que tienen esos sectores y fueron elegidos para esas cuadrillas…

Tampoco es justo que nos segreguen en cuadrillas que no tienen el nivel que presentamos…

Bien, entonces haremos esto… demuéstrenme que tienen las misma capacidad para aprender y aplicar esos hechizos y esos entrenamientos se les serán aplicados inmediatamente…

¿Como es eso?…

Un mago es capaz de aprender y aplicar un hechizo y su poder dependerá de la fuerza con que sea ejercido el hechizo…

Eso ya lo sabemos… dijeron con irritación varios jóvenes 

Bueno… se quito la capa que cubría el elegante traje …un hechizo, por leve que sea… si un hechizo me da, cambiare la temática de entrenamiento y yo mismo los daré…

… todos les miraron con los ojos abiertos 

¿Qué pasa, no quieren?...

¿en serio?...¿lo dice en serio?...¿ahora, justamente aquí?

Por supuesto… se quito el saco dejando ver la camisa de vestir negra y la corbata sangre 

¿uno por uno?...

Si quieren o todos no existe problema alguno… se arremango la camisa dejando brillar la joya en su muñeca y la varita entre sus dedos 

Prepotente…

A mi se me hace que es puro teatro…

Por más que haya vencido al señor oscuro no podrá contra todos nosotros al mismo tiempo…

Además dijo que solo un hechizo debía darle…

Bien, estoy esperando…

Las cuadrillas están listas….

Todos los jóvenes de seis cuadrillas le rodearon ocupando gran parte del salón, eso a harry no le intimido en absoluto su postura relajada y confiada revelaba la confianza que tenia en si mismo. La mayoría de los jóvenes había crecido con la leyenda del chico de oro de gryffindor, pero no por ello le respetaban demasiado, era hora de cambiar eso; el respeto se ganaba o por miedo o por supremacía y eso es lo que harry les iba a enseñar a esos jovenzuelos irrespetuosos. Varios de los chicos parecían confiados, otros no tanto y algunos pocos simplemente hicieron saber que no estaban de acuerdo con la medida y por ello se ponían a un lado esperando ver como salía todo. Ron solo miraba divertido a un lado, esto iba a ser muy divertido; no por nada harry era jefe del ministerio, no solo hacia papeleo como muchos creían sino que muchas veces participaba activamente en las búsquedas y casos. La cuadrilla de weasley había sido cuidadosamente elegida por el por su habilidad y capacidad mágica puesto que harry le había encargado los sectores mas problemáticos y por que con ello aseguraba de cierta forma aurores capaces de soportar un entrenamiento con el (por cierto que eran brutales), puesto que antes de poder entrar en esa cuadrilla eran examinados minuciosamente para saber que no morirían en un simple entrenamiento con harry.

se los haré mas sencillo… weasley…

si, señor…

toma… le lanzo la varita, que weasley recibió entre sus manos 

¿sin varita?... logro escuchar varios comentarios 

Claro, ¿Qué más sencillo que eso?...

Es un presuntuoso…

Va a morir…

Esta loco…

Pelear con el señor oscuro lo dejo tarado…

Si, eso creen inténtenlo…

Se esta burlando de nosotros…

Por supuesto…

No, ¿Cómo creen?...

Maldito…

Va a morir, eso te lo aseguro…

Bueno, por que no lo averiguamos… sonrió con desden tres, dos, uno… ataquen…

Todos los novatos atacaron ante la orden, harry solo miro con diversión como los ataques se acercaban rápidamente hacia el. Sin pensarlo demasiado dijo claramente "Expelliarmun"; de la nada una campo de magia se creo a su alrededor haciendo que los hechizos desaparecieran en el acto y por si esto no fuera poco después se expandiera hacia los novatos haciéndolos soltar su varita al instante como si hubieran recibido un ataque directo para segundos después ser expulsados varios metros por una fuerza invisible. Harry simplemente se sacudió la ropa de alguna basura invisible mientras daba unos pasos al frente, todos los ojos estaban puestos en el, los novatos le miraban con la boca abierta y los ojos saltados.

hace magia sin varita… susurraron algunos 

es muy poderoso… susurraron con temor y algo de respeto otros 

¿aprendieron algo con esto?... dijo harry con tono paternalista 

Si… dijeron todos los novatos sin chistar rápidamente 

Bien… eso era lo que quería… pero como han logrado convencerme tendrán un entrenamiento conmigo todas las semanas… considérense con suerte… sonrió maléficamente 

…. nadie se atrevió a repelar, el castigo en si ya era bastante malo como para agravarlo 

Bien como no hay objeciones… los veré el lunes… dijo sin mas arreglándose la ropa nuevamente, poniéndose la capa 

Señor… ron le entrego su varita 

Gracias… ¿si no hay nada mas que discutir?...

No, nada…

Bien me marcho… dijo y sin mas salio del lugar seguido algunos minutos después por ron y su cuadrilla que no pudieron evitar soltar algunos risillas disimuladas y otros ya de planos carcajadas ante la bonita que la habían hecho los novatos, por lo menos tendrían dolor durante una semana jejeje y todavía tendrían entrenamiento con harry el lunes y hoy era viernes jejejeje 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V:

Bonita Locura…

disculpa que no haya venido en estos días… he tenido bastante trabajo…-dijo con voz suave tratando de no perturbar la quietud del lugar-

….

Marlon esta aprendiendo rápidamente jejeje, se nota que tiene mucho de ti… jejeje se devora los libros en un santiamén…-se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles-

…

Sabes, según sus maestros tiene un gran potencial…-su voz aunque amortiguada sonaba algo alegre entre los movimientos de manos que hacia tratando de explicar inconcientemente con ellos lo su voz no podía-

…

Harry dice, que pronto podrá realizar hechizos decentes jejeje..-sonrió al recordar como su amigo se pasaba por su casa cada que podía para verlo o ayudarlo en algo, bueno eso hacia hasta que draco había despertado, haciendo que harry tuviera menos tiempo libre-

…

Su cumpleaños esta cerca, no sabes lo que me ha pedido como tema para este… jejeje te daría un infarto si lo vieras…-se rasco la cabeza en un moviendo inconciente dejando ver su nerviosismo y frustración a la vez-…¿sabes?... se ha vuelto adicto a las caricaturas muggle, veré que puedo hacer para cumplirle el capricho… jeje me gustaría que pudieras verlo…- acaricio el lacio cabello oscuro-

¿señor weasley?...-una enfermera entro a la habitación interrumpiéndolo de lleno-

Si…

La hora de visitas ha terminado…-dijo ella con tono amable y cordial-

Entiendo…

Pase por el consultorio del medimago Rossell, quiere hablar con usted…

Claro…- la enfermera salio de la habitación, no sin antes mirar con pena al pelirrojo. Sentía pena por el hacia casi dos años que mantenía la misma rutina- bien… debo irme… te vendré a ver pronto...blaise…-dijo con tristeza mirando como el rostro durmiente seguía tal cual, sin señal alguna de que hubiera escuchado nada, apretó cariñosamente la mano y con tristeza dejo la habitación con las imágenes del moreno conectado a un sin fin de maquinas que le mantenían aun con vida-

----------------------------------------------

La sala subterránea era tétrica a prime impresión, sobre todo si la veías a oscuras o lo que lograbas ver a través de las sombras y la media luz que parecía huir de la oscuridad. Se adentro sin antorcha alguna, sin siquiera algún hechizo que le hiciera ver en la densa oscuridad, conocía tan bien esa sala que sabía exactamente donde estaba cada una de las cosas y no cabía error algunos que pudiera hacerle tropezar.

se que estas ahí, ¿estas durmiendo?...-con un movimiento de sus manos la estancia se ilumino revelando el trabajo de mármoles y escalinatas antiguas, asi mismo una cantidad de cuevas que llenaban una gigantesca pared-

-el siseo le mando la advertencia que esperaba-

Vaya...no pareces estar de buen humor...-hablo pero esta vez en un siseo que claramente pudo entender quien vivía ahí-

Sabes bien que no me gusta que me despierten...-le respondió un siseo similar desde una de las cuevas que tenían mayor tamaño-

No me gusta hablar con las cuevas... ¿sabias?...

No me importa lo que te guste o no... odio la luz y lo sabes... aun mas cuando acabo de despertar o mejor dicho cuando me acaban de despertar y no de una muy buena manera debo decir...

Ya sabes que no me gusta llegar cuando estas comiendo, prefiero venir a estas horas y lo sabes bien...

Si, seguro... como eso despierta tu hambre...¿no?...-dijo el siseo con tono mordaz-

Deja de fastidiar, vine a preguntarte algo...

¿Debería responderte?...no lo se...

...¿Debería seguir protegiéndote?...no lo se...-siseo harry molesto atacando de la misma forma-

Bien, tienes razón...-salio de su escondite, revelando al fin su gigantesca figura, la de una serpiente gigantesca, mucho mas grande que un basilisco-...en que puedo servirte...oh, señor amo mío...

Déjate de payasadas...quiero saber la ubicación de un veela antiguo...y se muy bien que lo sabes...

Podría ser, pero...¿para que el amo quiere saber la ubicación del veela?...

Eso es asunto mío...aunque si me respondes te lo diré...

Hace muchos siglos un veela antiguo fue visto aquí...-dijo la serpiente señalando el lugar donde se encontraban- pero murió al poco tiempo...por la muerte de su elegido... fue el ultimo veela antiguo del que se tiene registro, aunque se tienen registros...-le dio con el extremo de su cola un libro que parecía antiquísimo, el cual fue sacado de un librero aun mas antiguo-...si tienes suerte podrás encontrar alguno que aun viva...

Si ya no me necesitas más...

Gracias, es para ayudar un amigo...-dijo sin mas harry retirándose-

Si, claro y yo no soy una serpiente con miles de años...los magos de ahora creen que pueden engañar a las personas y las serpientes por igual...-dijo la serpiente mal humorada-

----------------------------------------------

señor weasley…-dijo el galeno utilizando una bata color verde menta claro, invitándolo a pasar a su consulta y tomar asiento. De bellos ojos color agua protegidos por unas lentillas rectangulares pequeñas y brillante y lacio cabello oscuro-

doctor rossell…

la medimaga granger se puso en contacto conmigo esta mañana, me mando los datos de sus investigaciones…-dijo el joven hombre revisando varias carpetas e informes-

si, le pedí que se pusiera en contacto con usted…

entiendo, entonces es cierto que piensa que la teoría experimental de la señorita granger pueda funcionar…-dijo Maxwell rossell, medimago especialista en casos graves de terapia intensiva de índole mágica genética o provocada. De la misma edad que ron ya era director del ala de medimagia de casos graves o sin cura-

hasta ahora lo hemos intentado todo, realmente ahora estoy dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa que pueda darnos algo de esperanza…

comprende que si se usa esta teoría y no funciona, tal vez no podamos recuperarlo nunca mas…-dijo algo frustrado y algo mas, como medimago le frustraba que hasta cierto punto el no pudiera hacer algo, esa era su área de especialidad y hasta ahora no había podido avanzar en ese caso en particular y lo daba por perdido. Y que viniera una total desconocida en su área y le sugiriera eso, no le daba mucha confianza. Además estaba ese algo mas que no comprendía del todo aun, entendía su negativa a ser ayudado por su orgullo medico, pero no querer que ese paciente en particular se curara, eran dos cosas muy distintas. Ahora la pregunta estaba en ¿Por qué no quería que blaise zabini se curara?-

lo se, es por eso que no lo había pensado realmente, la señorita granger me lo había propuesto hace algunos meses pero hasta hoy pude decidirme…

entiendo, veremos que se haga lo necesario…-pudo ver ese brillo de esperanza en los ojos color mar y lo supo de inmediato. ¡Diablos!-

gracias, comuníquese conmigo ante cualquier cambio…-dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano a modo de despedida-…saldré unos días en comisión, pero si es usted, se comunicaran conmigo así sea que este en la antártica, deje ordenes especificas que solo me pasaran sus informes o llamadas…

bien…-sonrió, estrechándole la mano automáticamente deslumbrado por la belleza magnética de esa sonrisa que en esos dos años de conocerlo nunca había visto. Ahora estaba completamente seguro. ¡Estaba enamorado!, si y de la pareja sentimental de blaise zabini, su paciente. ¡demonios! Estaba frito-

-------------------------------------------------------

espero no molestarles con esto…

para nada, sabes bien que haríamos todo lo que pudiéramos si nos lo pides…-asevero sirius-

lo se, pero solo será durante unos días… cuando termine regreso de inmediato

debes cuidarte, mientras tanto nosotros cuidaremos de el…-apoyo remus-

bien… sirius, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?...

claro…

los dejo, debo terminar de desempacar…-dijo remus saliendo de la habitación-

bien…¿Cómo te ha ido?...

¿a que te refieres?...-dijo sirius algo confundido-

Sabes a q me refiero…

Igual, ningún cambio….-dijo sentándose con fastidio en un sillón, revolviéndose los cabellos en claro signo de exasperación-

¿estas seguro que es tu elegido?...-dijo apareciendo dos vasos con algo de licor-

Si…-tomo el vaso que le ofrecía harry-

No pensé que un veela pudiera tardar tanto en encontrar a su elegido…-dijo con burla bebiendo de su vaso y sentadote justamente en el sillón enfrente de su padrino-

Ya ves…suele suceder…aunque puede ser q sea por q mi madre era veela, sus genes fueron opacados por los del mago, mi padre… en mi podría decirse que tengo un 45 de instinto veela… en cambio en narcissa, su padre fue el veela, siendo así, mas fuertes sus instintos y poderes, supongo en un 60…

Parece…¿entonces en draco sus instintos son?...

Aun más fuertes… por el gen recesivo de la tercera generación, normalmente es donde el gen veela se vuelve más fuerte. Draco tiene casi un 80 de sangre veela… casi un veela en su totalidad…

Vaya… esos datos podrán servirme…

¿Qué piensas hacer?...

Tengo una pista, que puede que nos de la respuesta al problema de draco…

¿en serio?...-levanto una ceja incrédulo-

Si…

Vaya…¿entonces esta expedición es por eso?...-harry asintió- te tomas demasiadas molestias…¿no crees?...-dijo suspicaz-

Es mi amigo… no puedo dejarlo así….

¿realmente?...

¿Qué tratas de decir?...

¿yo?...nada…

Escúpelo…-no entendía lo que sirius quería decirle verdaderamente y eso empezaba a irritarlo-

…

Sirius…

Nada…a mi parecer te estas tomando esto demasiado personal… son demasiadas molestias aun incluso para un "amigo"…-dijo presionando, sabia que era el único que podía y tenia el poder de sacar respuestas de este hombre que no podía ser manipulado por nadie, excepto el-

Sabes que así soy…

Puede ser…¿pero te has preguntado, realmente por que haces esto?...-cuestiono, no creyendo que su ahijado tan experimentado no se hubiera dado cuenta ya de lo que sucedía-

Por que es mi amigo y esta en problemas…

No te creo… existe algo mas…-presiono, no creyendo lo que sucedía y a la vez estupefacto por lo inocente o despistado que su ahijado podía llegar a ser-

Jure ante la tumba de robert que no le dejaría solo…ya…¿contento?...¿era eso lo que querías escuchar?...-dijo irritado por el interrogatorio del que estaba siendo objeto-

Si tu quieres seguir creyendo eso…no seré yo quien te saque de ese error…-dijo terminando de beber su trago, realmente su ahijado no sabia nada de nada-

¿a que te refieres?...

A nada… pero deberías pensarlo mas detenidamente…

….

Cuando regreses de esta travesía, espero ya tengas una respuesta diferente para mi…

Y espero lo mismo de ti…

---------------------------------------

¿A dónde vamos?...-pregunto ron mientras entraban a las terminales de portales, atravesando uno ambos al mismo tiempo-

Iremos hacia algunos bosques que he estado investigando….-dijo distraídamente mientras revisaba varios papales y manuscritos-…según los escritos de los libros existen tres veelas antiguos que fueron registrados por magos… pero eso fue hace casi mas de cien años…

…vaya….-miro hacia el frente, el lugar donde el portal los había dejado. Un lugar inhóspito y salvaje. Un bosque salvaje-

Iremos a los puntos donde fueron registrados por primera vez…- saco un espectrógrafo donde holograficamente aparecían los mapas del lugar. Y los lugares que debían visitar estaban resaltados por rutas y caminos a seguir, posicionando su ubicación actual-…y ya de ahí buscaremos indicios…

¿crees que podamos localizarlos?...

No lo se, pero espero que si… veamos… el primer registro fue… por aquí…. Un pueblo mágico, muy raramente visitado…

¿raramente visitado?...

Por su ubicación, es demasiado difícil llegar… además de que no produce nada que pueda interesar para la afluencia…

Vaya…

Aunque años atrás a eso de 1894 era productor de "sangre negra", pero ante la peligrosidad de sus efectos esta es raramente utilizada por la necesidad de permisos estrictos que solo el ministerio otorga… según la ley de uso de elementos peligrosos numero 13, sección tercera, según la normativa 3125… por ende el pueblo fue yendo en decadencia y ahora no es mas que un pequeño pueblo casi fantasma…

Woow… ¿sabes…

Ni lo digas….

… que te pareces a hermione?…

Oh, cállate… tengo que saber algo cuando menos para desempeñar este trabajo…

Ya lo creo…jejejeje…

Mira… es por ahí….-señalo la dirección con el brazo-…hemos llegado…

La dirección hacia donde apuntaba harry era un paraje desolado, un camino de piedras oscuras que sobresalían de la terraseria y el polvo, casi cubiertas por el espeso follaje que había crecido alrededor dando fe del poco uso que se le había dado al camino durante ese tiempo, así mismo podía verse a lo lejos la pudrienta madera del casi desvencijado letrero que profesaba en pintura ya casi diluida el nombre del lugar; "Black Blood Town".

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	6. Chapter 6

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo VI:

Casi sin Aliento…

Eso será lo último por hoy, estudiantes… dejen sus trabajos sobre sus mesas, con etiqueta y sus datos…

Todos los estudiantes siguieron las instrucciones y salieron en silencio, Severus se quedo al final de la clase y con movimientos de varita recogió todo y las muestras de pociones quedaron bien guardadas para cuando por la noche el las evaluara.

¿Se puede?...

…- le miro con esos ojos azabaches que parecían oscurecerse aun más a cada segundo.

Ya veo, que si…-dijo con ironía, entrando al aula.

¿Sucedió algo?...- dijo francamente preocupado por la presencia de Sirius ahí.

No, Draco esta en perfectas condiciones…Harry es muy efectivo para amenazar…además Remus lo cuida muy bien…- al parecer el tiempo a Sirius le había hecho bien, el cabello largo y lustroso y los ropajes elegantes además de los buenos años, le habían sentado en una seguridad y entereza que parecía rodearle. Y esa sonrisa que parecía que con el tiempo pasaba igual que al vino, solo hacerse mejor y más efectiva a cada momento que la utilizaba.

¿Entonces?... ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?...- dijo sin mirarles mientras hacia el inventario de lo que se había usado ese día y de lo que faltaba para reemplazarlo. Por sus parte Severus también había cambiado, la madurez parecía por el contrario no pasar por su faz, los cabellos oscuros ahora completamente cortos dejando el esplendor de la pálida tez y los elegantes ropajes oscuros que solía utilizar.

Quería verte…- dijo sentándose sobre el escritorio de Severus.

Estoy ocupado…- agregó sin mirarle a los ojos, haciendo como que escribía sobre un pergamino.

Quiero que salgas conmigo…

…- le miro interrogante.

Vamos, es una salida…por ahí… te agradara…

Pierdes tu tiempo… ¿Por qué querría yo salir contigo?...

Ummm… por que te lo pido… y por que no tienes nada mejor que hacer…

…- le miro incrédulo por la desfachatez de Sirius.

Vamos, solo será un rato. Soy muy buen anfitrión…además nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora…

Tengo mucho que hacer…- sintió punzadas en el pecho, Sirius volvía recordarle que seguía siendo un casanova. Un casanova con gran prestigio, que no tomaba a nadie en serio, a nadie, solo a "esa persona" a la que le había dado el corazón y "esa persona" por supuesto no era Severus.

Bien seré mas directo, Severus me gustas…y quisiera poder salir contigo… ¿eso es lo suficientemente convincente para ti?...- dijo con irritación tomándolo por el mentón para que le viera a los ojos.

No…- se quito de la presión del mentón con un manotazo y se alejo de su escritorio hacia las mesas del aula.

¿Qué?...- se levanto del escritorio, miro la espalda del Pocionista.

Lo que oíste, no… no saldré contigo…- dijo con convicción deteniéndose, pero su mano se mantenía fuertemente sujeta a la mesa puesto que sus piernas temblaban.

¿Por qué?...dame una razón…

Por que no y ya…. Déjame en paz…- dijo con irritación.

¿Me odias?...

…- trato de decir cualquier cosa, una respuesta afirmativa "si, te odio", en verdad que trato pero ninguna palabra salio de sus labios.

Ya entiendo, aunque tu silencio no me diga nada…aun así, seguiré intentándolo…- sentencio antes de salir del aula.

(¿Por qué me lastimas?... si lo tienes a el, lo amas a el ¿Por qué me lastimas así?...)- sus piernas temblaban, sus piernas no le sostuvieron mas y se dejo caer de rodillas a los pies de la mesa del aula.

--------Flash Back---------

Esa semana había sido terrible, el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería había llevado a los chicos de séptimo curso a un examen de supervivencia. Todos los alumnos del séptimo grado de las cuatro casas se encontraban a la venia de Merlín, medio perdidos en un bosque. La finalidad del examen por supuesto era la supervivencia del mago a base de sus conocimientos y experiencias que tuvieran y le fueran de utilidad en dicho aprendizaje. Al final de la semana debían llegar al punto especificado del bosque (puesto que los habían dejado a las entradas de este), en el mejor estado posible y reuniendo ciertas cosas de una larga lista. Muchos alumnos se habían reunido en grupos, otros no, simplemente siguieron su camino. Era la noche del sexto día, mañana debían de reunirse en el lugar especificado para terminar con el calamitoso examen de supervivencia, ya tenia todo lo que la lista especificaba, se encontraba solo aun cuando lucius le había convenido a hacer equipo, pero todo se había truncado cuando ciertos Slytherin le habían puesto trabas, por sus orígenes y habían obligado a lucius a acompañarlos, así que había tenido que hacerlo solo.

Se adentro por los espesos matorrales había podido cazar algo para su cena, miro hacia varios lados, las penumbras del lugar eran opacadas por la brillante luz de la luna llena. Así que debía ser aun más cauteloso, ya que muchas criaturas estaban también a la caza esa noche y debía ser más cauteloso puesto que las penumbras ahora no serian de ayuda alguna. Luna llena, solo podían significar problemas y unos bastante grandes; sobre todo del tamaño de una manada, hombres lobo, eso si era un gran problema. Hasta el momento había podido manejar bien a varias criaturas peligrosas, pero no estaba seguro de poder con un hombre lobo (N/: En este fic Severus nunca se enterara de que Remus es un hombre lobo o todavía no jejeje). Bien, por el momento todo se veía sereno, debía irse rápido, había encontrado una cueva como refugio temporal, si lograba llegar no habría problema alguno. Se encaminaba hacia su refugio cuando algo en el prado le llamo la atención, o más bien eso, era un "alguien".

Pero… ¿Que demonios hace ese estúpido ahí?...- se lo pensó un minuto, realmente no era de su incumbencia que Black estuviera arriesgando el pellejo al estar en ese claro sentado como si nada pasara a merced de cualquier criatura que pasase por ahí- …maldición…- se acercó, no sabia por que , bueno si sabia por que pero no iba a admitirlo así de fácil, además sentía que algo no estaba bien en ese escena, Black podía ser muy imbecil, pero no estúpido- …eh Black… levanta… no es seguro… estar ahí sentado como imbecil…- le provocó

…- los mechones oscuros el cubrían el rostro.

Y este estúpido, ¿Qué se cree?...eh, Black levanta…-le zarandeo por un hombro.

Ughhh…- Sirius soltó un quejido y se deslizo de costado contra el suelo.

Maldición…- por primera vez noto los rasguños que Sirius presentaba por todo el cuerpo, sus túnicas estaban rasgadas y las heridas sangraban bastante- … Black… no te atrevas a dormirte… demonios… esto es malo… muy malo…

….- los ojos zafiros apenas le miraban empañados por el dolor y la fiebre.

¿Qué demonios hago?...- le miro con preocupación, si no lo atendía pronto, Sirius Black no iba a contarlo-…me voy a odiar mañana por hacer esto…- dijo mientras lo tomaba por un hombro y con su cuerpo la ayudaba a ponerse de pie- vamos Black, ayúdame un poco…- Sirius era mucho mas grande que Severus en contextura y altura.

…emus…

Maldición…-dijo con esfuerzo, Sirius pesaba lo suyo, de pronto se quedo paralizado ante el sonido algo cercano que lo alerto.

..ughhhh…

Silencio…

Q..q…que…

Cállate Black…-susurro entre dientes tapándole la boca con una mano esperando que Black no se moviera pues el ruido se hacia cada vez mas cercano.

…- Sirius pareció entender o desmayarse pues no volvió a quejarse o balbucear.

…- se mantuvo quieto, el sonido se hacia mas cercano, tomo su varita fuertemente con su mano derecha y apunto hacia donde provenía el ruido, esperando de un momento a otro la aparición de cualquier criatura. De pronto todo volvió a silenciarse, al parecer la criatura había encontrado algo mas en que entretenerse o cazar- …ufff por poco…

Ughhh…- se quejo Sirius cuando Severus con dificultad lo arrastraba hacia el refugio de Severus.

…¿Dónde demonios están tus inútiles amigos cuando se les necesita?...- dijo exhausto, viendo con alivio la cueva que le servia como refugio.

Remus…- balbuceo Sirius entre su delirio.

Si, ese es uno de tus estúpidos amigos… ¿Dónde esta?...- lo dejo caer contra una de las mantas que había llevado en el escaso equipaje que les habían dejado llevar.

…

Maldición…se ha desmayado…tengo poco tiempo…- con su varita invoco fuego y de su bolsa saco un pequeño caldero y con una navaja pequeña empezó a hacer una poción rápidamente.

Cuidando de poner un hechizo sobre el refugio para que ninguna criatura se acercara, fue rápidamente a buscar algo de agua y algunas hierbas para curar las infecciones y bajar la fiebre. Regreso pronto sin ningún imprevisto, mientras dejaba que la poción se cociera, limpio, vendo y curo todas las heridas, una vez hubo terminado esto el empezó a limpiar al conejo que había cazado para su cena, unas horas después Sirius se encontraba mejor, por las pociones aplicadas a sus heridas y la fiebre había cedido bastante, Severus le obligo a comer algo de estofado de conejo cuidando de no ahogarlo ni lastimar aun mas sus heridas. Aunque Sirius seguía semi-inconciente por la debilidad y la fiebre había logrado comer algo. A esto Severus se había pasado la noche en vela tratando de bajar la fiebre a base de compresas de agua fría, que era enfriada a base de hechizos cada vez.

Black, levanta… debes tomar agua… para no deshidratarte…- dijo ayudándole a levantarse- … vamos…pronto amanecerá…

….- bebió el agua que Severus le estaba dando.

Bien eso es…-sonrió sin proponérselo, Sirius se encontraba mejor después de una angustiosa noche- … bien duerme… debes recuperarte…- dijo recostándolo nuevamente entre las mantas que Severus usaba para dormir-… ¿Qué diablos te sucedió, Sirius?...- dijo sabiendo que Sirius no podía escucharle.

…

Si, supieras quien te esta ayudando de seguro me odiarías mas de lo que ya lo haces, ¿verdad?- inconcientemente paso sus dedos por la frente de Sirius en una suave caricia.

…Remus…- susurro cariñosamente Sirius ante la acción de Severus.

No soy Remus…-dijo suavemente tratando de hacerlo entender que no era Remus quien cuidaba de el en ese momento.

Remus…- insistió.

Oh, vaya… así que Remus…- Dijo comprendiendo algo de pronto, su voz se quebró un poco, acaricio por ultima vez el brillante cabello oscuro- …espero te ame tanto…como…tu le amas…- no pudo seguir, su corazón se había quebrado en mil pedazos-…si que tienes suerte...Remus…

Esa mañana, el bosque se veía irreal por la neblina que parecía cubrirlo todo. Severus con Sirius a cuestas caminaba lentamente, ese era el último día del examen y debían llegar cuanto antes al final del examen, pues si bien Sirius había pasado la fiebre, debía ser atendido correctamente en un hospital. Los sonidos de varias voces le llamaron la atención, pero supo reconocerlas. Eran los amigos de Sirius, miro sobre su hombro, Sirius seguía inconciente. Bien, lo bajo con cuidado y lo recostó contra un árbol, las voces de los amigos de Sirius se oían cada vez mas cerca, lo arropo bien con la manta y se escondió esperando a que los amigos de Sirius llegaran.

Sirius- el primero en llegar fue Potter al ver a su amigo- …que bueno, estas bien…- James lucia heridas, si pero no tan serias como las de Sirius.

…¿James?...- dijo con dificultad reconociendo a su amigo.

Chicos, por aquí… Sirius esta aquí…- gritó James ayudando a Sirius a levantarse.

Sirius…- grito Remus que era ayudado por Pettigrew-…gracias a Merlín estas bien…- su aspecto era como si se hubiera peleado con algún bicho peligroso, seguro el mismo que había atacado a Sirius pensó Severus desde su escondite.

Remus…- sonrió viendo a su amigo.

…Dioses…-exclamó Remus y con sus escasas fuerzas se echo a los brazos de su amigo, llorando desconsolado- no me hubiera perdonado que algo te hubiera pasado…

No paso nada Remus…-dijo sonriente Sirius devolviendo el abrazo cariñosamente a su amigo.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo observar Severus, puesto que veía que Sirius era completamente correspondido, eso término de romper por completo su corazón y con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro se encamino hacia donde daría el final de su examen y por fin terminaría su último curso.

--------Flash Back---------

Luego todo había ocurrido tan rápido, la guerra, sus estudios superiores, su trabajo como espía, la muerte de los Potter, el encarcelamiento de Sirius, el final de la guerra, su trabajo en Hogwarts, la nueva guerra entre Potter y Voldemort, las alianzas nuevas, el nuevo final de esta y del trabajo de Sirius fuera del país. No había tenido tiempo para pensar nuevamente en lo que sentía, hasta que Sirius había vuelto y desgraciadamente se había propuesto a fastidiarle la existencia (eso según Severus).

…- se recompuso rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de cuan bajo había caído ante sus recuerdo olvidados- …pero si ese pulgoso de Black cree que puede tratarme como su juguete se va a topar con pared… por que no pienso permitírselo por nada del mundo…

-------------------------------------------

Investigue con las pocas personas que fueron amables de hablar conmigo, si quieres una estadía el único lugar es una casa al otro lado del pueblo, bastante modesta pero nos servirá si piensas quedarte mas tiempo…-dijo bastante malhumorado Ron.

Bien, con el herborista pude investigar que al parecer hace varios meses se avistaron veelas por las cercanías…- dijo Harry mirando las lejanías del pueblo.

Entiendo, entonces nos quedaremos ¿no?...

Si…

Iré a ver que puedo encontrar para alojarnos…

Te espero en los limites del pueblo, debemos visitar un lugar…el herborista me dio buenos informes…

Okay… te veré en seguida…

Rato después…

¿A quien buscamos?...- dijo Ron bastante cansado mientras atravesaban malezas y árboles caídos en lo que parecía había sido un camino hacia bastantes años atrás.

Al cuidador del santuario, según el herborista, existe un santuario al veela, pero el único que puede guiarnos ahí es el cuidador…

Vaya…

Si… mira, ahí es…-dijo Harry señalando hacia un lugar o una casa, puesto que parecía mas una cueva en ruinas que una casa- ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien aquí?...

…- el silencio sepulcral fue su respuesta.

Parece que no hay nadie…

No puede ser, según el herborista el cuidador jamás se ha movido de su puesto…

Bien, tal vez esta guiando a otros al santuario…

…- lo medito un segundo antes de empezar a moverse con la intención de entrar.

¿Piensas entrar?...

Si, me asegurare que no hay nadie… espera aquí…

Niguas… recuérdalo, te acompaño…

Bien, vamos…- sonrió ante la testarudez de su compañero y amigo.

Ambos entraron iluminado la oscura cueva con sus varitas, ante el polvo que parecía residir ahí se taparon la boca y nariz con pañuelos con la intención de no aspirar polvo. La gruta parecía en vez de terminar hacerse cada vez as profunda, aun así siguieron hasta el fondo de la cueva, donde no había salida solo una figura labrada en la roca, no había nadie.

Ya vez, no hay nadie… tal vez deberíamos regresar mas tarde…- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, podía ser muy valiente para otras cosas pero aun seguía teniendo pavor a las arañas y ese era un perfecto lugar para encontrarse a algunas.

Si, parece que si…

¿A quien le dices nadie, tonto?...- se escuchó una voz malhumorada que parecía reverberar en las paredes de esa cueva.

La estatua, la estatua hablo…- dijo muy asombrado Ron cuando se dio cuenta del origen de la voz

No soy una estatua bruto, soy un Enano de Roca… que es muy diferente…

Si, claro…- dijo con sarcasmo Ron.

Mira tú…- dijo con furia el enano.

Disculpe a mi acompañante, suele ser bastante impulsivo…-dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Ron- ¿Señor?...

Rikara…

¿Usted es el Cuidador del Santuario?...

¿Quién quiere saberlo?...

Mi nombre es Harry Potter y quisiera saber sobre el santuario…- dijo humildemente, sabiendo que nada ganaría si no tenía esa actitud.

Vaya, Harry Potter…la tierra habla mucho de ti, es un honor tenerte aquí.

….- sonrió condescendiente, odiaba que su fama se regara tan rápido.

¿Qué quieres saber del Santuario?...

Si es posible que nos guíes…

Como ves soy un Enano de Roca, no puedo moverme de mi sitio… pero puedo indicarles como llegar…

Seria de gran ayuda… gracias…

Continuara…

N/Autor: Alex: ya esta, aquí para todos los que querían saber sobre Severus y Sirius y también creo que responder por que las reservas de Severus contra Sirius. En cuanto a si habrá algo entre ellos, pues solo me resta de decir que todo dependerá de Sirius y su sangre veela (que no es mas paciente que el propio Sirius, se podría decir que es peor), además esta de mas decir que Sirius no es paciente y bueno veremos que pasa. (Se aceptan sugerencias). En cuanto a lo que va a decir el veela antiguo se descubrirá la incógnita en el próximo Cap. Bueno hasta la próxima, esperemos y les sigan gustando los fics de Elfo y agradecemos a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario, gracias…

P.D.: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente.

**Acabado** Completo: Sí.

**Usurpador** Completo: No.

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No.

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No.

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No.

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No.

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No.

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny.

**Zafiro** Completa: No.


	7. Chapter 7

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo VII:

¿Inmune?...

Quiero salir, ese idiota de Potter ha estado bastantes días fuera….-dijo Draco bastante aburrido mirando por los ventanales sentado en un gran sillón rojo de terciopelo-

Harry dijo que tenías a disposición cualquier sitio de la casa que quieras visitar, siempre y cuando no intentes escapar…-dijo suavemente Remus, alejándose un poco de su lectura para poner atención a Draco-

Lo sé, pero lo que en verdad quisiera ver a mis amigos…

Oh, es verdad tu no lo sabes…

Que…-preguntó interesado-

Tus amigos según recuerdo, Blaise Zabini se encuentra en el hospital, hace algunos años cayo enfermo y no se ha recuperado, se dice que su estado es crítico debido al prolongado estado de desgaste mágico de su cuerpo…. Tiene un hijo, el cual es cuidado por Ron quien es el padre del niño… por otra parte tu amiga Pansy esta felizmente casada con Hermione Granger y tiene un despacho de Asesores Jurídicos Mágicos en el Callejón Diagón, es la jefa. Crabbe y Goyle pusieron una agencia de seguridad, te imaginaras como les va, por supuesto que muy bien con todos sus años de experiencia. Y finalmente Theodore Nott tiene una casa de té y herbolaria en el mismo Callejón, no se ha casado…en resumen eso es todo…

Vaya, si que ha pasado el tiempo…-dijo bastante deprimido, viendo como la vida seguía su curso y sin el-

Si, ¿quieres que llame a alguno para que puedas conversar?...-dijo Remus condescendiente ante la nostalgia de Draco-

Si, me gustaría mucho…-dijo algo mas alegre ante la posibilidad de conversar con alguno de sus amigos-

Bien, déjame ver…

-----------------------------------

Harry estaba completamente confuso y frustrado. Habían logrado la meta de su viaje pero en vez de buscar una solución para Draco, lo habían puesto en una encrucijada a el, justamente a el. Suspiro pesadamente, acababan de llegar al ministerio y tenían un montón de trabajo atrasado pero Harry no podía concentrarse debido a lo que el veela antiguo le había revelado. Se encontraba confuso, alterado, bueno mas que confuso y alterado, se encontraba aterrado completamente aterrado, no podía entender aun, que esa fuese la única manera de ayudar a Draco. Las palabras del veela antiguo seguían ocupando por completo su mente.

Inicio Flash Back

--------------------------------------------

Las escalinatas de piedra volcánica marcaban el inicio del santuario; al final de estas se podían apreciar los antiguos y derruidos pilares donde podían aun apreciarse labrados de veelas y algunas estatuas, así mismo las bases de lo que antes habían sido un altar para ofrecer a los veelas, fruta y demás cosas.

Parece ser que es aquí…-dijo Ron mirando el lugar, lleno de follaje crecido y en estado tan salvaje que podía ver animales por doquier-

Si, parece…

¿Qué hacemos?... ¿ponernos a esperar a ver si algún veela se aparece por despiste?...por que si es así no traje nada preparado y una velada nocturna no seria lo ideal y…

No tenemos que ser tan drásticos ni dramáticos… haré una invocación…-dijo muy seguro de si mismo-

¿Crees poder hacerlo?...-dijo no sabiendo si asombrarse de las capacidades de su amigo o no-

No lo sabré hasta que lo haga, ¿no crees?...-respondió con total ligereza-

…Ya decía yo…-gotita en la cabeza-

Que poca confianza me tienes….

…

Rápidamente ambos limpiaron el lugar donde se llevaría acabo la invocación y repararon lo que hizo falta, basta decir que al poco rato el santuario se encontraba en mejores condiciones; ahora que el altar estaba reparado Harry comenzó a transfigurar rocas en objetos que iba a necesitar para la invocación. Harry comenzó la invocación, pasaron algunos minutos y nada, Ron empezaba a pensar que nada sucedería, cuando empezaron a aparecer algunos veelas, veelas jóvenes curiosos por la invocación, pero no el que Harry estaba buscando. Harry lo medito durante un segundo, al instante siguiente ofrecía mas de su magia, haciendo despliegue de su gran poder, Ron le miro asombrado pocas veces podía ver tal despliegue de poder, pudo observar como los ojos y rasgos de Harry cambiaban ligeramente, algo que nunca había visto y esto le asusto un poco. El despliegue de poder dio resultado al poco rato el santuario parecía vibrar por la presencia de algo que estaba acercándose, Harry pudo ver como los veelas jóvenes cedían paso a la imponente figura de mayor jerarquía.

Es interesante que un mago me busque…o mejor dicho tenga el poder para hacerlo…-dijo una voz cantarina que hacia vibrar a las rocas con su encanto-

Es un asunto el que me trae a molestarle… y en cuanto a poder, la necesidad mas imperiosa te da el poder de mover montañas... ¿no?...así que no es nada fuera de lo normal…

Interesante, entonces joven mago… ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?...-la mística figura del veela antiguo hacia que sintieran fascinación y admiración al mismo tiempo. Se podía decir que tenia un encanto especial-

Si esto no le insulta, quisiera hablar en privado con usted…

…- el veela pareció meditarlo y al segundo emitió un chillido agudo, los veelas mas jóvenes se retiraron rápidamente- ya que he concedido su deseo, pido lo mismo para usted…

…- Ron entendió la indirecta- te veré en el pueblo…-dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo-

…¿Y bien?…-los largos cabellos blancos parecían flotar con vida propia alrededor de la aura mágica que rodeaba al veela-

Lo que me trae aquí…es la necesidad de salvar la vida de un amigo…

¿Cómo podría yo ayudar en eso?... ¿los magos no tenéis medimagos para ayudar en eso?...

Mi amigo, tiene sangre mágica, si, pero también tiene sangre veela…

Un hibrido, vaya… ¿Cuál es su dolencia?...

Perdió a su elegido…

¿Lo perdió?...

Murió en la guerra y mi amigo no se unió a el y por que le he obligado a través de las joyas de los nibelungos, es por eso que aun esta vivo, pero no por mucho…

Oh, debo preguntar algo antes de seguir… ¿Tiene usted algún tipo de afección por el?...

Es mi amigo…

Si, pero muy aparte del cariño fraternal, tal vez podría ser amor o algo así…tal vez deseo…el deseo también es bueno…-dijo con aire critico y meditabundo-

No, claro que no…-negó rápidamente Harry, resuelto a no pensar ni un segundo en esa posibilidad-

Entonces si es así, sabrá que no hay remedio alguno…-dijo con aire decepcionado el veela antiguo y con toda la intención de darse la media vuelta y marcharse-

¿Por qué me pregunto lo anterior si iba a decirme lo mismo que ya se?...-dijo Harry irritado ante la incipiente contestación del veela-

Pudiera ser que existiera una salida…-dijo misteriosamente-pero usted no es capaz de llevarla a cabo, con la respuesta que medio…

…Por favor, dígamela… no importa que…

¿Es tan fuerte su amistad, que esta dispuesto a todo con tal de salvarle?...

Si…-dijo sin siquiera pensarlo-

Bien, un hibrido de veela pudiera tener la oportunidad de sobrevivir siempre y cuando encuentre un nuevo elegido, lo cual no hará, pero si alguien lo obliga a unirse a el, logrando que su parte veela se entregue. El veela reconocerá a su nuevo elegido como si el mismo lo hubiera elegido…

…¿Me esta diciendo que...?

Un mago o hibrido de preferencia que tenga alguna herencia de criatura mágica; que tenga sentimientos ya sea de amor o pasión hacia el hibrido veela en cuestión deberá obligarlo a unirse a el…

Me dice que debo encontrar a alguien que le obligue a tener relaciones para así salvarle… eso es una violación…

Si y no, puesto que la persona en cuestión deberá hacer que durante el acto la parte veela se entregue a el… un veela segrega inconcientemente una esencia dulce cuando se entrega aun cuando concientemente el hibrido no lo sepa…

…- cara de shock-

Pero debe ser cuidadoso, si no encuentra a una persona que tenga alguno de estos sentimientos ya que si no existen esto no funcionara y solo hará que el veela muera mas rápido…

Pero…

…Es todo cuanto puedo decir, joven mago…

Entiendo… gracias…-dijo automáticamente, pero mas perdido que nada-

Suerte…si necesita algo más, no dude en regresar…-ofreció el veela y su voz aun resonaba en la cabeza de Harry aun cuando el veela hacia rato que le había dejado solo-

Harry se fue de ahí aturdido, no recordaba como había llegado al pueblo pero cuando llego era bastante entrada la noche, Ron le pregunto hasta el cansancio por la conversación con el veela antiguo, pero el no pudo decir palabra alguna, paso el día siguiente a ese pensando en las palabras del veela, al siguiente día regreso al santuario solo nuevamente y tardo dos días ahí. Después de eso le dijo a Ron que debían regresar y así lo hicieron, esa misma mañana partieron.

----------------------------------------

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, con la incógnita mas latente que nunca, en su momento había sido fácil decidir y hacer, pero ahora no sabia que hacer, es mas tan siquiera pensar que tenia que regresar en unas horas a casa, lo aterraba. Por que si ponía en práctica lo que pensaba iba a ser difícil, mucho más cuando se lo explicara a Draco. Draco por supuesto no lo aprobaría, pero era para salvar su vida. Empezaba a odiarse a si mismo por la decisión que tanto le costaba tomar, pero no podía echarse para atrás, no cuando le había costado tanto decidir el futuro elegido de Draco.

Jefe…¿Termino de leer los contratos?...- dijo un joven oficial entrando respetuosamente, a su lado un lira pluma y un pergamino flotantes le seguían a donde quiera que iba y escribían las anotaciones y ordenes del joven-

No, aun los necesito un poco más…-dijo bastante irritado, sobandose el puente de la nariz y dejando varios fajos de papeles contra el escritorio de manera poco amable-

Bien, le recuerdo que tiene entrenamiento con los novatos…- el joven oficial sonrió divertido aunque disimuladamente (o al menos lo intento) ante la perspectiva de la cara de espanto de los novatos ante el inminente brutal entrenamiento con Harry Potter-

Oh, cierto lo había olvidado…- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su sobre túnica. Sonrió malignamente esto serviría para despejar su mente-

Tiene citas con el rector de artículos mágicos a las 4:00 p.m. y cuando termine tiene una cita a las 6:45 p.m. con la rectora del instituto de leyes mágicas en cuanto a la regulación de menores…

Bien, estera ahí… - dijo con aburrimientos mientras se acomodaba la sobre túnica- Martín, necesito algo más…

Lo que usted diga…- dijo solícitamente, la gira pluma y el pergamino se acercaron y esperaron atentamente ante las nuevas ordenes y líneas que iban a dictarse-

Necesito que busques a…-sonrió, por fin había tomado una decisión y planeaba llevarla a cabo-

--------------------------------------------

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Riita y seré su mesera por hoy…¿en que podemos servirle?...-la joven mesera de grandes ojos marrones y bucles claros se veía curiosa con el uniforme tipo rayas de caramelo-

Riita, me agradaría té de menta y un poco de azucena negra…

En un momento estará su orden…

Sus plantas son hermosas, el jardinero tiene buena mano…-dijo embelesado por lo magnifico del estado de todas las plantas ahí-

Las cuida el propio dueño…

Vaya, debe querer mucho las plantas…para que se vean así de hermosas y fragantes…-la casa de té estaba perfectamente armonizada para que hubiera plantas por doquier en las tres plantas del lugar-

Me halagas…-dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas-

Señor…-dijo Riita sorprendida de que su jefe estuviera ahí-

Puedes irte…Riita, yo le atenderé desde ahora…

Si, señor…

Veo que te agradan las plantas…

Si, como le decía Riita sus plantas son hermosas…-sonrió escuetamente no sabiendo por que, ante extraños el no acostumbraba sonreír-

Pareces un gran conocedor…-el hombre frente a el de túnica elegante y sobria que hacia juego con los ébanos cabellos cortados de manera moderna y los pardos ojos que parecían refulgir detrás de las gafas rectangulares-

Siempre me han gustado, las estudie he hice carrera de ello en el extranjero, pero siempre es bueno volver al hogar…-los cabellos oscuros estaban en punta haciendo juego con los raros ojos color verde amarillento y la pálida piel que estaba oculta bajo la túnica de viaje-

No has cambiado nada en estos años, Neville...-dijo de pronto tomando asiento frente a el-

¿Como sabe mi nombre?…-dijo impresionado-

¿Tanto he cambiado en estos años yo para que ni siquiera puedas reconocerme?...-le sonrió

¿Nott?...eres Theodore Nott, vaya… has cambiado…

Tu también, casi no te reconocí, si no fuera por tus ojos… no te hubiera reconocido…

Si, solo mi familia tiene estos ojos…

Además tu charla me lo confirmo, solo tu podrías tenerle tanto amor a las plantas…

…-se sonrojo apenado-

Vaya, parece que en eso y el amor a tus plantas no ha cambiado…-el servicio de té apareció a un costado y theo tomo la tetera y sirvió a ambos-…té de menta y azucena negra…no has cambiado nada…desde que eras un niño recuerdo que este té te gustaba…

Si, también me sorprendió que aquí la tuvieran, recuerdo que en le extranjero era imposible encontrarla… aunque sabiendo que tu eres el dueño, era lógico que la tuvieras…

Siempre me gusto tener cualquier té exótico y cultivar los ingredientes personalmente, yo también estudie he hice carrera de ello, pero no tuve que irme para hacerlo…

Si, bueno…los años pasan y las cosas cambian inevitablemente…

Si, tienes razón… pero es bueno que hayas regresado aun cuando hayas cambiado…-dijo con voz tranquila tomando algo de té-

Si, regrese por que no aguantaba estar lejos de mi hogar…-dijo mirando fijamente su taza sin intención alguna de mirar a Theo mientras hablaba, jugaba con la taza-

Entiendo…-cerro los ojos aspirando el fuerte aroma del té-

Y por que voy a casarme…

…-le miro asombrado, casi se le cae la taza pero supo que eso no podía ser posible por que la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que seria imposible que alguien se la quitara de los dedos. sonrió afectadamente ocultando su malestar aun cuando internamente algo se quebró y una llama de odio surgió pero no dirigida hacia Neville sino hacia la persona que había logrado arrebatarle algo que era suyo por derecho-

Continuara…

P.D.: Escribir un reviews gasto cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por su reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

**Lagrimas Plateadas** Completo: Sí, secuela pendiente…

**Acabado** Completo: Sí

**Usurpador** Completo: No

**Amor Prisionero** Completo: No

**El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque** Completo: No

**Shadow´s Crystal´s** Completo: No

**El Péndulo ** Completo: No

**Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma** Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

**Zafiro** Completa: No


	8. Chapter 8

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo VIII:

Exigiéndote para Mí…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?...

-no se, la verdad no se… aun sigo en shock con la noticia…-dijo tratando quitarle peso al asunto, pero sintiendo que en verdad no podía quitárselo aunque quisiera-

-Si, puedo verlo…

-¿puedo hacer algo?...-pregunto, mas por inercia que por querer preguntarlo verdaderamente-

-¿me lo preguntas como amigo o como cliente?...-inquirió su amiga de manera aguda, sentada en el gran y elegante sofá de terciopelo color ciruela-

-como las dos cosas…

-bueno…-miro a su esposa que había escuchado la conversación sentada a su lado-… ¿que dices, cariño?...

-…siendo amiga de Neville te diría que dejaras las cosas como están pero…-la castaña tenía unos hermosos bucles de estilista que lucían perfectos enmarcando su ovalada cara y los lentes de lectura, haciendo un hermoso contraste de caoba con el hermoso vestido de encaje verde (muy estilo Slytherin)-

-… ¿pero?...-le urgió su esposa, que llevaba un hermoso traje ejecutivo en rojo con líneas blancas y corte italiano, con los zapatos haciendo juego y el cabello corto y lizo hasta la barbilla en forma de puntas, dejando ver el blanco rostro que parecía tener unas diminutas pecas, que Theodore no recordaba que tuviera-

-siendo amigo de mi esposa, amigo mío por varios años y tu asesora jurídica mágica… te diría que le pateemos el trasero…-dijo de forma seria mirando directamente a sus amigos-

-¡¿Qué?!...

-¡¿Hermione?!...

-¿Qué tiene de raro?... Theo, es mi amigo también y Neville se esta portando como un bastardo...-dijo como si nada, sirviendo algo de té para que se calmaran un poco los ánimos y los nervios-

-no creo que lo haga adrede, él no es así…

-¿entonces como justificas sus acciones?...no crees que haya olvidado su promesa, ¿verdad?...

-conociéndole es lo mas probable…éramos demasiado pequeños cuando eso sucedió…

-aun así, una promesa mágica no es tan sencilla de olvidar…

-No, no lo es…

-¿aun lo tienes?...

-por supuesto… ¿acaso creerías que estuviera aquí, si no lo tuviera?...

-¿Qué cosa?...

-Hermione, cuando haces una propuesta matrimonial en el mundo mágico, la parte que recibe la propuesta debe darte algo a modo de confirmar y aceptar dicha propuesta si esta no se realiza de inmediato ya sea por que son muy pequeños o cosas así, normalmente los miembros de familias antiguas llevan alguna pieza de joyería que represente el escudo familiar con magia antigua, es por ello que la promesa se hace valida y se sella mágicamente…y debe cumplirse en algún momento…solo el que tiene el objeto debe y puede devolverlo si es que ya no quiere que el compromiso siga, sino la promesa impedirá que ninguno de los implicados pueda casarse…

-vaya…si que es complejo…

-mas que complejo, es legal…si el que hizo la propuesta no quiere devolver el objeto, puede exigir el cumplimiento de la promesa, aun cuando la parte que acepto no quiera…

-….

-así que…mi querido amigo… ¿Qué piensas hacer?...-dijo sonriendo de esa forma que a Theodore le recordaban viejos tiempos-

-no tengo la menor idea…-dijo sin la menor intención de ser grosero con alguien-

-pero…Theo… le quitas la diversión al asunto…

-siento decepcionarte, pero la verdad no se…

-ummmm… bueno veremos que pasa, de todas formas… Neville no podrá casarse aunque quiera jejejeje… a menos que recuerde y te pida…¿por cierto que te dio?...nunca me lo has querido decir…

-aquí lo tengo…-dijo mostrando en el acto un camafeo de plata con el escudo familiar de los Longbotton pintado con esmaltes de colores-

-vaya, así que es eso…

-¿Qué tiene el camafeo dentro?...

-¿no lo adivinan?...-ambas chicas denegaron, Theo lo abrió, revelando dos figuras en cada cara del camafeo-…son los padres de Neville…

-pero, ¿como pudo olvidarlo?….

-Neville siempre ha tenido ese problema de olvidar las cosas, pero nunca había sido tan crónico…¿recuerdan la recordadora que tenia en Hogwarts?...-ambas chicas asintieron- a veces creo que es mas por su abuela que por el mismo…cuando yo le conocí sus padres tenían de muertos cuatro años, y el tenia cinco, su abuela en vez de cuidarle mas bien lo aterrorizaba y Neville siempre que se le escapaba terminaba en el patio de la mansión Nott, ya que nuestras casas están unidas por un bosque fue ahí donde lo conocí…

Inicio Flash Back…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...estas en los terrenos de la familia Nott…-dijo un niño de ojos pardos y cabellos oscuros perfectamente cortados haciendo juego con la túnica color azul oscuro-

-¿si?...vaya, no lo sabia…-dijo con voz llorosa que parecía a toda costa querer evitar que se oyera llorosa el bollito humano que era un niño escondido entre los arbustos-

-¿por que lloras?...-pregunto viendo los ojos rojos y rastros de lagrimas en las mejillas sucias del niño. Pero impresionándose por los raros ojos verdes que tenía el niño; nunca en su vida había visto ojos así y eso que en su familia había una cantidad de ojos raros-

-no debe importarte….-dijo con tiento y amargura abrazando a un polvoriento conejito que le hacia falta un ojo de botón-

-pero si me importa, además estas en mi patio… -dijo cruzándose de brazos con cierto aire de enojo y demanda inmediata-…cuando menos debo saber por que…

-¿ves esa casa grande y tenebrosa?...-dijo señalando la casona algunos metros mas delante de la cual solo podía verse las torres por lo tupido del bosque-

-Si…-asintió, viendo de reojo los raspones y heridas que el chiquillo tenia por todos lados, además de lo sucia y fea que tenia la túnica-

-yo vivo ahí….

-vaya, somos vecinos…Theodore Nott, gusto en conocerte…

-Neville Longbotton, igual, mi abuela se enfado no se por que, algo no salio bien en un hechizo y me quería dar una tunda con su horrible bastón…

-¿si?...-empezaba a entender el por que de las heridas y el estado de la túnica-

-si, pero me escape… -sonrió escuetamente como si contara una gran hazaña-…hasta que se le pase no voy a volver… en algunas horas se dormirá como tronco y mañana ya no recordara por que estaba enojada y seguiremos con mis lecciones…

-oh, vaya…

- si bien, si no te molesta ¿podría quedarme aquí algunas horas?... Cuando crea oportuno me iré, lo prometo…

-no…-dijo secamente-

-….esta bien… entonces creo que deberé irme…no quiero que mi abuela me encuentre…-dijo con voz quebrada pero resuelta, caminando hacia el bosque para buscar otro refugio-

-No te he dicho que te vayas…-dijo de improviso Theodore cuando Neville dio los primeros pasos para irse-

-¿No acabas de decir que no puedo quedarme?...

-Dije que no puedes quedarte aquí; en el patio, es incomodo podrías enfermarte, puedes quedarte conmigo en mi cuarto donde es mas cómodo, le diré a mamá que eres mi amigo y ella nos hará una merienda…-dijo tomando la mano del chico y encaminándose a su casa con un casi arrastrado Neville-

-¿soy tu amigo?...-dijo incrédulo-

-desde ahora lo eres o ¿no?...-dijo parando de improviso de forma tensa pero intentando ser suave en su tono de voz. Neville asintió lentamente mas por que los ojos pardos de Theodore que parecían decir "lo necesitas, ¿no?" Que por otra cosa -…entonces no se diga mas…-dijo reanudando la marcha-

-gracias…-dijo completamente avergonzado ante la amabilidad de Theodore-

-¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?... ¿puedo ser su amigo yo también? Se nota que es confiable…-dijo con descuido tratando de cambiar la platica a algo que no fuera embarazoso (¿¿¿¿???? Bueno son niños que querían)-

-¿el?...-Neville agito a su conejito con su mano, Theo asintió-…es Mrs Bubbles…-N/:si soy amante de los animalejos de peluche y si por mi fuera tendría un Mrs Bubbles en mi casa, pero prefiero los gatos de peluche-

- mama lo arreglara es muy buena cociendo…. Y quedara limpio ya veras…

-gracias….

-de nada, vamos… mama debe estar preparando tarta de manzana, pero nos ayudara, podemos tomar un baño, eso te hará sentir mejor. Mi ropa te quedara aun que estas mas delgado que yo pero te quedara bien. Curaremos esos raspones, mama tiene buenos remedios para eso… ¿te gusta la tarta de manzana?...a mi me gusta, pero si no, podemos decirle a mamá que nos haga una de cereza o de durazno…son muy buenas también, no tanto como las de manzana pero…-dijo distraídamente de jalón sin fijarse que hablaba demasiado por los nervios mientras se acercaban a la casa-

-si me gusta…-dijo sonriendo aun cuando no sabia si le gustaba o no la tarta de manzana ya que nunca había probado una, tenia un amigo, un amigo y eso era lo que contaba, sonrió tontamente descartando por fin las lagrimas-

Interrupción del Flash Back

-¿Mrs Bubbles?...Muajajajajajajaja….

-oh, cállate Pansy….no quiero ponerte en vergüenza ante tu esposa…

-nada puede ser peor que eso….

-¿en verdad Pansy?...

-bueno si, además tu prometiste no revelar ningún secreto mío por la eternidad….

-Tenía los dedos cruzados….

-Theodore, no serias capaz….

-lo soy, tanto que…Hermione sabias que Pansy tiene una muñeca con tu nombre…

-noooooooo, Theodore, nooooooooooooo….no seas cruel e inmago…

-y que por cierto todos esos broches que pierdes, no es por que los pierdas sino que cierta hechicera influye por que le gustan tus bucles así….

-…..-Hermione solo miro de forma inquisitiva a su esposa-

-Theo te odio….-dijo de forma llorosa-

-Pansy cariño eso luego lo hablaremos tu y yo a solas, ahora quiero saber como termina la historia de Theo….-dijo con tono de advertencia-

-bueno, verán…ya teníamos tres años de amistad y Neville siempre escapaba a mi casa cuando algo sucedía…

Reanudación del Flash Back

-¿ahora que paso?...

-olvide los ingredientes del ultimo hechizo…. Y descubrió los libros de herbologia, los hizo añicos….-dijo llorando mas de rabia que por otra cosa-…lo siento….-se disculpo puesto que esos libros eran un regalo de Theo por su octavo cumpleaños-

-no importa, lo importante es que estas bien… ¿verdad?...

-si bueno, en su mayoría…-dijo sonriendo tratando de ocultar el rostro-

-mírame a los ojos Neville…

-Neville obedeció lentamente, no podía negarle nada a Theo, no cuando el había hecho tanto por el- ¡Ouch!...-se quejo ante el tacto de reconocimiento que Theo le hizo-

-casi te rompe la mandíbula…por Merlín…-dijo con preocupación viendo como la mandíbula empezaba a amoratarse-

-casi, pero pude esquivarle jejejeje….

-te he dicho que siempre puedes venir aquí cuando las cosas se pongan feas, mis padres te quieren como un segundo hijo y sabes que ellos apoyan que te quedes, nunca le dejarían que entrara a buscarte; sino fuera por que tu abuela aun tiene poder ya serias parte de la familia Nott, mis padres te quieren y no queremos que te pase nada malo….

-lo se, y por eso no quiero darles problemas… ¡ouch, ouch, ouch!...eso duele…

-te aguantas…eso te servirá para que a la próxima ni siquiera lo pienses y vengas directo aquí…

-….si, lo siento….

-no importa…-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente de improviso-…solo ten cuidado, ¿bien?...no quiero que nada malo te pase…-le beso la cabeza en un acto reflejo ante el miedo que sentía por el bienestar de Neville-

-okay, lo prometo….-dijo devolviendo el abrazo, sintiéndose seguro y calido-

-ya no se que mas puedo hacer para protegerte, las peleas cada vez van en aumento y temo que algún día esto se pase de la raya…

-Theo, eso no va a pasar… siempre logro escaparme…

-¿y si un día no puedes?... ¿que va a pasar?...

-ese día no va a llegar…por que….

-no puedes saberlo Neville, tu abuela no ha usado hechizos sobre ti por que tal vez no recuerda como usarlos, pero si el día llega, no quiero ni pensar que puede pasar…

-no pasara…-dijo tratando de mentir lo mejor posible, no quería decirle a Theo que su abuela si recordaba como usar hechizos y que el ya había sentido algunos de ellos-

-Neville…-dijo advirtiéndole que no caería nuevamente en sus engaños-

-¿Qué debo hacer para que ese miedo infundado desaparezca?...-dijo tomándole por el rostro esperando que se enfocara en sus palabras-

-nada, por que no creo que puedas matar a tu abuela para hacerme sentir mejor y seguro de que nada malo puede pasarte…-dijo observando el camafeo que Neville llevaba en el cuello con el escudo familiar de los Longbottom-

-Theo….

-olvídalo, era una broma…-dijo tratando de quitarle peso al asunto-

-lo se…-se acurruco mas en el abrazo que Theo le obsequiaba-

-lo tengo….-dijo de pronto levantándose-

-¿Qué?... ¿que tienes?...

-lo que me hará sentir mejor y seguro de que en un futuro no muy lejano estarás bien….

-¿y eso que podría ser?...

-dame tu camafeo…-dijo señalando al cuello donde el camafeo pendía-

-¿para que?...

-¿tu confías en mi, verdad?...-dijo seriamente mirándole a los ojos con los suyos pardos-

-sabes bien que si….la pregunta ofende…

-entonces solo confía y dámelo…-extendió su brazo abriendo la palma hacia arriba en señal de que se lo diera-

-no se que tiene que ver si te lo entrego o no y…-vio como el camafeo brillaba cuando se lo quito del cuello y por sujetando la cadena por el extremo dejaba reposar el camafeo en la mano extendida de Theo pero sin llegar a dárselo por completo-…¿Qué diablos es esto?...

-¿aceptas, verdad?...-dijo con tono serio pero sin dejar de ser suave jalando suavemente el camafeo pero la cadena aun seguía sujeta por los dedos de Neville-

-no se que acepto y ni siquiera se que sucede…-dijo no sin cierto tonillo asustado-

-solo acepta…

-pero Theo…-las dudas eran muchas y las respuestas ninguna-

-hazlo…

-Bien, acepto…-dijo soltando por fin el camafeo y este brillo suavemente en los dedos de Theo-

-bien…-dijo sonriendo por fin pasando la cadena del camafeo por su cabeza y viéndolo descansar en su pecho-

-¿ahora si me puedes decir que acepte y por que?...-dijo tratando de que Theo le mirara directamente y no le mintiera-

-aceptaste casarte conmigo, dicen que las personas que se casan pueden estar juntas para siempre… yo quiero cuidarte y que nada malo te pase, así que si quiero hacerlo debemos estar juntos para siempre, ¿no?...-dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso-

-Theo….-abrió grandes los ojos-

-¿no quieres casarte conmigo?...se que de momento somos muy chicos para casarnos y que aun no soy lo que un mago debe ser y que debo entregarte un bonito anillo para esto… pero trabajare mucho para comparte uno y si no te gusto como soy ahora puedo cambiar y…además aun hay tiempo y…

-Theo me gusta como eres ahora…-dijo suavemente apoyando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de Theo-

-entonces no estas molesto por esto…-tomo las manos de Neville entre las suyas-

-no, solo espero ser algún día lo que tu deseas…

-solo déjame cuidarte, y si puedes quiéreme un poquito mas de lo que ya me quieres y con eso estaré mas que complacido…-dijo abrazándole nuevamente y apoyando su cabeza contra la de Neville en un estrecho abrazo que decía mas de lo que nadie siquiera pudiera interpretar-

-bien…-dijo suspirando, no sabiendo bien a bien por que, pero confiaba en Theo así que nada malo iba a pasar-

-bien…-dijo por fin dejando escapar en un suspiro parte de su preocupación, todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante-

Fin de Flash Back

-Después de eso nuestra amistad creció mas (mis padres supieron todo por que nos estaban espiando desde el primer momento y me apoyaron). Los años transcurrieron y nos toco entrar a Hogwarts; esperaba que Neville quedara en la misma casa que yo o viceversa, lo habíamos discutido tiempo atrás, antes de que Neville se fuera de la mansión Longbottom con su abuela a casa de unos amigos de ella en Alemania, me sentía preocupado por que hacia algunos meses que no lo veía, pero al mismo tiempo feliz por que iba a verlo de nuevo; pero todo fue un desastre, Neville me evitaba como si no me conociera y cada vez que intentaba hablar con el huía. Durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts trate de hablar con el pero pasaron demasiadas cosas que lo evitaron sobre todo por que estábamos en casas enemistadas y Neville parecía tenerme un odio acérrimo. Después la guerra inicio, tampoco pude hacerlo hasta que poco a poco me gane su confianza nuevamente, al parecer todo estaba bien, me engañe no era así, cuando termino la guerra, el quiso irse a estudiar al extranjero, se lo permití por que pensé que era su sueño así que no puse objeción por que pensaba que cuando terminara con sus estudios regresaría para cumplir con la promesa, me equivoque nuevamente, lo demás, ya lo saben…aun ahora mis padres esperan que nos casemos…¿Qué voy a decirles?...-dijo tumbándose un poco contra el sillón con su mano derecha contra su cara en actitud de cansancio-

-vaya, esa si que es una gran historia….

-ni que lo digas, Neville es un tonto….

-pero no se que hacer….

-lo mejor será que lo hablen… y si el ya no quiere y tu estas dispuesto a regresar el camafeo, pues cortar por lo sano…. Por que esto te lastima mas a ti que a el…

-si, puede ser…-dijo levantándose- tengo que pensarlo un poco aun, gracias por su ayuda… las visitare luego…

-cuando quieras, sabes bien que eres bien recibido en nuestro hogar…

-mas si me cuentas mas de los oscuros secretos de mi esposa…

-cuando quieras….

-Theo…

-okay, okay, nos veremos luego…

-pero si aun quiere hablar nos tienes a nosotras o a Draco…

-¿ya despertó?...

-si, lo vi hace unos días y te extraña…

-ya veo… ¿con quien esta?...

-con Harry…

-okay, tal vez le haga una visita, mándame su dirección por lechuza…

-si…

-debo arreglar unos asuntos, creo que ya es tiempo…

-vuelve cuando quieras, mas si es un asunto legal…jejejejeje, sabes que doy buenos descuentos a los amigos….

-si, ya lo creo… cuídense chicas…-y sin mas desapareció en una voluta de humo-

-pobre Theo, espero que este bien…

-yo también, espero que Neville reflexione por que sino se va a arrepentir toda su vida… y sino yo haré que lo haga…

-muy bien señora vengadora de justicia, vamos que tenemos trabajo…

-ah, ah… aun tenemos una asuntito que arreglar esposa mía…

-glupsss, mami…

-¡¿Cómo esta eso de que mis broches los tienes tu?!...

-suerte… ¡¿quizás?!...-dijo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas convence todo-

-¡Pansy Parkinson!...devuélveme todos mis broches en este instante…o te iras a dormir a tu despacho de por vida….

Harry se había mantenido distante con el desde que había regresado, y era verdad que hacia una semana que el poderoso mago había regresado a la casa pero, desde ese momento las cosas habían dado un giro radical, si era verdad que aun se seguía preocupando de que Draco no hiciera alguna tontería pero ahora lo hacia mediante terceros y le evitaba casi la mayoría del tiempo puesto que se mantenía o en su trabajo en el ministerio o en esa biblioteca a la cual Draco no tenia permitido entrar (al igual que la habitación de Harry) y el empezaba a sentirse solo, claro que aun seguían su extraño ritual de noches y días, Draco podía sentirlo aun cuando no era conciente de ello, cuando menos en su ausencia; Remus le hacia compañía, pero el castaño había regresado a su propia casa cuando Harry había vuelto de su extraño viaje.

Aunque ese día había sido bastante extraño, el pelinegro había vuelto a desaparecer como llevaba haciendo esa semana, y el día había pasado con total tranquilidad tanta que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que las horas pasaban sino era por los elfos que le subían el desayuno, la comida y cena, pero había algo en la casa que le hacia imposible poder concentrase, sentía como si tuviera un hechizo que le aislara del exterior manteniéndolo absorto en la nada. Tanto así que no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que el reloj central de la casa había dado fuertes campanadas indicándole que eran mas de las dos de la mañana, hora que el nunca llegaba a oír por que por indicaciones de Harry siempre le daban una poción para dormir y Draco no podía mantenerse despierto mas allá de las diez o hasta media noche cuando mucho.

Eran las dos y algo mas y el seguía despierto lo que indicaba que no le habían dado la poción esa noche, lo cual le extraño mucho, se levanto puesto que nunca había llegado a esa hora y en ningún momento había oído llegar a Harry y eso nunca había pasado él siempre llegaba algo tarde pero llegaba. Salio de su habitación, todo estaba a medias luces, todos debían de estar durmiendo, se encamino por los pasillos admirándolos por primera vez de noche, abrió un ventanal aspirando el olor nocturno y por primera vez supo que era lo que estaba fuera de lugar ahí, cerro nuevamente la ventana aspirando el aire dentro de la casa, era una fragancia nueva la que la impregnaba. Se jalo un poco el grueso collar que apresaba su cuello, sintiéndose algo sofocado y acalorado. ¿Como no lo había notado? Se guió por su olfato hacia donde la fragancia se sentía mas fuerte, para su asombro o no tanto; era la habitación de Harry. Adentro las luces parecían tenues. ¿En que momento había llegado?, bueno eso suponía por las luces, aunque también tal vez no hubiera nadie y los elfos habían dejado las luces así para que su dueño cuando llegara no tuviera problemas por la oscuridad. Se lo pensó durante varios minutos, Harry le había prohibido terminantemente entrar a su alcoba, pero ¿desde cuando le hacia caso a Potter?... ¿y por que lo llamaba Harry?...al diablo, tomo el picaporte dorado labrado e incrustado de brillantes piedras formando la cabeza de un Dragón. La puerta labrada y lacada le dio paso a una alcoba de elegantes sedas bordadas, muebles labrados y abrillantados con barniz; objetos que de alguna manera parecían hechos para ese cuarto pues armonizaban perfectamente. Candelabro de cristales, amplio cuarto de pisos de marfil, velas en candelabros de escaleras y jarrones de aromáticas gardenias, mesillas de nácar, cristales y hierro forjado. Se encamino por el cuarto admirando todo a media luz y logro divisar de donde provenía la fragancia más penetrantemente, del dormitorio, entro, divisando miles de varillas de incienso prendidas por todo el dormitorio. La fragancia le golpeo de lleno haciéndole sentir extraño.

Esa fragancia, era narcótica cuando menos para él, se sentía algo mareado no sabia por que aunque intuía que esa fragancia en el aire tenía mucho que ver. Sintió el fuerte empujón, cayo de espaldas contra la cama y encima de él; Potter le sostenía ambas manos con una de las suyas mientras le miraba decidido. La verdad es que no entendía que estaba pasando.

-Harry… ¿Qué pasa?...- dijo tratando de liberarse de las fuertes tenazas que tenían sujetas sus manos sobre su cabeza -

-silencio…-una cadena surgió del grueso collar y se adoso a los barrotes de la cama no dejándole moverse de su pocision -

-pero… ¿que demonios estas haciendo Harry?…-dijo aun mas confuso y aterrado-

-silencio…-una nueva cadena surgió del arillo en su mano derecha y se adoso a un poste de la cama dejándole nulo movimiento por ese lado-

-…suéltame…-trato de batallar, pero esa esencia, esa esencia-

-Los veelas o son demasiado confiados o como en tu caso demasiado testarudos… -dijo con voz grave, que casi parecía que estaba siendo demasiado cruel, draco podía verlo en sus ojos había una decisión casi perversa que le hizo estremecer-no siguen ordenes…

-…- le miro con ojos aterrados, era como si viera por primera vez esa faceta de Harry, y era la primera vez-

-No debiste entrar Draco, no debiste…-susurro mas para si que para el rubio y en un segundo Draco pudo ver que hubo un titubeo pero que desapareció en el mismo instante que lo había visto-

-no… suéltame… eso duele…déjame…-trato de forcejear, pero a cada intento solo podía sentir mas presión contra sus muñecas apresadas; una por el grillete y otra por la mano de Harry-

-…- le tomo de la nuca y le beso -

-… (esto… esto no puede estar pasando)….ahhh - trato de respirar ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones -

-…- abrió la túnica arrancando los botones de un tirón -

-Harry espera… -dijo visiblemente aterrado-…te dije que te detengas… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... - sintió como le volteaban sin mucho esfuerzo contra el colchón -

-… - le saco los restos destrozados de la túnica dejando el torso completamente desnudo e inmediatamente volvió a darle la vuelta -

-¿Qué demonios?...- sintió como su espalda tocaba nuevamente el colchón, movió su mano izquierda que ahora estaba libre de la presión de las manos de Harry, trato de mover la otra pero no pudo por la cadena que restringía sus movimientos -

-… - se inclino contra Draco y empezó a besar su cuello y mejilla -

-Hyaaa!!...- cerró los ojos sintiéndose extraño ante el contacto contra su piel, era como una corriente directa desde el fondo de su pecho. Con su mano libre empujo tratando de que Harry se quitara pero no fue suficiente -

-…- deslizo sus dedos por la suave piel tratando de tocar los puntos más sensibles en la piel de un veela; detrás de la oreja, el cuello, labios, ese punto donde los hombros, el cuello y la espalda se unen, las muñecas, el vientre, los muslos, dentro de ellos y los pies-

-Aaahh… - una descarga deliciosa le hizo sobresaltarse y asustarse aun más. No sabia que estaba pasando y no quería saberlo, solo quería que se detuviese y ya - …nooo…detente idiota… -araño la espalda de Harry sobre la túnica haciendo jirones de ella por lo delicado de la tela-

-…-Harry sonrió mientras besaba el interior de los muslos y con sus manos libres se quito la túnica y toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Mientras su lengua recorría nuevamente las curvas de la cadera y vientre, las manos iban tomando tintes peligrosos dentro del pantalón de Draco-

-Ha…rry…-trato de hablar con su voz alterada por su respiración, pero fue mas como una suplica apasionada a los oídos de Harry-

-eso es Draco, solo mi nombre, solo a mi… - le beso el cuello mordisqueándolo -

-…cállate… uhg…-trato de reprimir la pasión, pero esta ya inundaba su sistema, alterándolo completamente-

-…mírame Draco…mírame solo a mi…- dijo tratando de desviar la atención de Draco con su mirada mientras le bajaba los pantalones -

-Detén… aaahhh…Nnn... ah…-no pudo reprimirse mas, no cuando Harry tocaba tan diestramente esa parte tan sensible en él-

-…- sonrió su parte veela no podía resistirse mucho al deseo, no cuando nunca había disfrutado de las delicias que el sexo podía ofrecer y menos cuando le masturbaban -

-Ah!!...- exclamo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como se corría por primera vez y con el una fragancia dulce se desprendía de su cuerpo inundándolo todo-

-….- Harry se irguió enfrente del cuerpo desmadejado de Draco, mostrando su trabajado cuerpo que Draco hubiera admirado embobado sino hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados. Esa era la señal, el veela se estaba entregando, sus dedos exploraron mas abajo del vientre donde esa zona se había vuelto húmeda por el producto del primer orgasmos del rubio, debía ir a la siguiente fase, y mientras Draco trataba de recuperarse el empezó a jugar con su entrada, tratando de dilatarla -

-No…duele…no…- se retorció cerrando las piernas tratando de huir del reconocimiento que Harry estaba haciendo en esa área tan sensible -

-Shusss… calma… solo un poco mas…-abrió las piernas del rubio tratando de tener mejor acceso, empezó a besar y lamer el bajo vientre sin llegar mas abajo-

-No…no puede ser… ¿Qué estas haciendo?... - dijo sintiendo como un calor inundaba cada parte de su cuerpo y empezaba a marear su mente –

-…-con su mano libre invoco una cajita ovalada de lacado negro brillante y dibujos de flores doradas, lo abrió revelando una crema, pero mas espesa casi como maquillaje liquido espeso color oro, tomo un poco en sus dedos y los deslizo por el húmedo vientre formando símbolos y flores, por la clavícula, el pecho, los hombros, los brazos, las muñecas y las manos-

-Basta… basta…-susurro mareado-

-Relájate…-dijo harry terminando con su trabajo y acomodándose sobre el blanco y delgado cuerpo, beso la punta de la barbilla y bajo esta, dejando marcas sin realmente proponérselo-

-Ahh…

-…- empujo tratando de adentrarse en el cuerpo puro de su veela -

-Aaaaggghhh!!!!... - grito ante el dolor quemante que sintió en cada nervio de su cuerpo, enterró las uñas y los dedos sobre el brazo de harry haciendo marcas profundas y dolorosas -

-Shussss... calma… pasara… - dijo manteniéndose completamente quieto esperando que Draco se acostumbrara a la intrusión en su cuerpo, mientras tanto prodigaba caricias y besos en puntos clave que sabia harían que el veela se derritiera, aun cuando sabia que el dolor no iba a desaparecer, pues era parte del ritual, el dolor y el placer debían converger para formar un nuevo lazo-

-Aah…-dos lágrimas rojas surgieron de sus hermosos ojos convirtiéndose instantáneamente en cristal-

-… - embistió nuevamente cuando sintió el cuerpo de Draco relajarse un poco ante sus caricias -

-Aaahh… ahh…- no podía pensar, solo sentir ese sofocante calor que quemaba sus entrañas haciendo cada vez mas difícil su respiración, las contracciones se hicieron mas violentas en su interior cuando por segunda vez se corrió entre su abdomen y el de Harry arqueando su cuerpo de manera brutal de tal forma que ninguno de los dos cuerpos tenia espacio de separación alguna-

-…- embistió enérgicamente mientras lamía y besaba los hombros y cuello de Draco - aaahh…-dejo escapar el primer gemido de esa noche, los símbolos y flores brillaron como si estuvieran conformados por magia pura-

-…- sintió como algo calido llenaba su interior, y como algo en su cuerpo comenzaba cambiar como el deteriorado flujo mágico empezaba desbordarse de una manera que nunca había sentido, arqueo la espalda, abriendo la boca en un grito ahogado, en un vano intento de descargar lo que su cuerpo experimentaba- haa… haaa… - trato de que su deteriorada respiración volviera a su curso normal y que ese extraño calor que se había apoderado de su sangre se fuera -

-…-le miro fijamente, salio del interior de Draco lo más suave que pudo, aun así pudo observar como la sangre de draco se combinaba con su semen entre las blancas piernas-

-Aghh... me duele… todo el cuerpo me duele…- trato de decir pero su voz se sentía rasposa y seca -

-Lo siento…-dijo viéndose culpable, pero no arrepentido del todo-

-¿a que te refieres?...agh…. ah… - trato de levantarse, no pudo; por el dolor y por las cadenas -

-Diablos…- exclamo incorporándose rápidamente y yendo hacia una de las mesitas de noche de la habitación -

-Espera…quítame esto primero… aghh…- dijo con media voz -

-Te limpiare…-dijo Harry con lo necesario para lavarle y curarle-

-No…espera yo lo haré… auch…-se tenso, el dolor era bastante intenso-

-……-Harry se limito a limpiar y curar lo más delicadamente posible-

-Duele…

-Calma…es normal…los veelas suelen ser demasiado sensibles… delicados…-trato de calmarle hablando mientras sus dedos aplicaban lo necesario para aliviar el dolor-

-No quiero saber como es que tú sabes eso… -dijo completamente avergonzado-…agh…

-Relájate…-le sugirió Harry mientras trataba de aliviar algo el sufrimiento de Draco-

-Potter vete…-dijo con voz estrangulada por el sentimiento y el dolor, cerrando los ojos-

-…- le miro como ausente, sus manos se deslizaron a la espalda de Draco tratando de darle algo de consuelo, pero percibía nerviosismo y miedo ante su toque-

-Por favor… déjame solo…-se volteo en la cama hacia el lado derecho donde su mano aun seguía adosada a la cama, quedando boca abajo, dándole la espalda puesto que no quería que le viera en ese estado-

-…-Harry solo le miraba impotente, con la respiración atrancada en la garganta-

-Por favor…-dijo Draco escondiendo la cabeza entre su brazo libre y la almohada-

-… - simplemente asintió levemente y salio dejándole solo como había pedido –

-…-lloro silenciosamente dejando caer la careta que hasta ahora no se había logrado sostener ni con alfileres, lloro por su amor, por si mismo y a la vez no sabiendo bien por que, por Harry-

------------------------------------------

Sabia perfectamente cuales eran las consecuencias de sus actos; es por eso que había estado evadiendo a Draco toda la semana, y para males menores había tenido una semana de perros buscando una buena pareja para Draco; por Merlín, el… Harry Potter tratando de hacerla de celestina, pero no señor, como todo mundo tenia que poner al mundo en sus manos, pues solo tenían que sumar mucho trabajo y unos prospectos mediocres (N/A: para él, claro, según la visión Poteriana), además de hacer todo eso de los inciensos y fragancias para que el veela en Draco se mantuviera dócil, calmado y preparado para cuando él encontrara el prospecto adecuado, pero todo se acaba de ir por el desagüe, por algo que aun no podía acabar de entender; no lograba entender como es que su sangre había hervido al ver a Draco en su cuarto, ni como se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos o pasiones, no lo entendía (N/A: ¿o tal vez no quería entender?). Hacia muchos años que el niño impulsivo y acorazonado se había ido, pero lo que había sucedido hacia poco rato no podía tildarlo, mas que como un impulso, un mal impulso, pero impulso al fin de cuentas, ¿no? Bueno, a lo hecho pecho. La verdad es que se esperaba mínimo una golpiza, en la cual no pensaba poner resistencia alguna hasta que Draco estuviese a gusto, pero no esa pasividad tan impropia, tan ajena. Esperaba que le gritara, que lo odiara, ese sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza, ese sentimiento que invadía su ser; ese sentimiento de no arrepentimiento que empezaba a asustarlo. Se adentro de manera violenta en la biblioteca, azotando estrepitosamente las puertas de caoba a sus espaldas. Los candelabros automáticamente encendieron las velas iluminando la estancia. Se sentía aturdido, confundido, de alguna manera furioso aunque aun no lograba entender con quien estaba furioso. Camino como fiera enjaulada por los recintos, a sus pasos los volúmenes flotaban de manera extraña y dispersa, podía sentirse la tensión mágica que ahí se experimentaba, pequeños remolinos de magia se creaban a sus pasos, trato de caminar y controlarse, vano intento, no lo consiguió, al parecer solo incremento su furia, su dolor, su aturdimiento, su confusión. Grito frustrado expulsando su magia violentamente haciendo que todo a su alrededor explotara.

Dobby se atrevió a entrar a un en la furia de su amo, viendo como lo que antes había sido una prolija biblioteca, ahora eran solo ruinas o lluvia de hojas rotas, o sueltas que aun flotaban por los aires o tapizaban el piso, se acerco temeroso, su amo se encontraba parado, quieto mirando a través del gigantesco ventanal de hierro forjado y cristales. La luna aun se podía observar en gran esplendor semi oculta por algunas nubes.

-Amo, señor Harry…¿esta bien?...

-…-suspiro fuertemente-…no, Dobby, no me encuentro bien…¿alguna vez te has avergonzado de hacer algo, pero extrañamente a la vez no te has arrepentido ni un poco de hacerlo?...

-…extraños sentimientos, ¿no, señor?...

-Si, lo son…- bajo la cabeza a modo de reflexión, dispuesto a calmarse-…si hice lo que hice, fue por un bien, ¿no?...-trataba de convencerse en voz alta-…entonces por que no me lo creo ni yo…

-…amo…

-¡¡¡Maldición!!!…-grito frustrado lanzando un golpe con la mano izquierda hacia el ventanal quebrándolo en miles de fragmentos mágicos que no cayeron al piso, pero si cortaron la piel haciendo heridas sangrantes en la piel que parecía chispear por el nivel de magia que se estaba desatando de la herida, como si la sangre tuviera magia en ella misma y tratara por si misma de chocar con el vidrio mágico-

-¡¡¡AMOOOO!!!...-grito alterado el elfo viendo la cantidad de sangre y gravedad de la herida-

-¡¡¡¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mi?!!!...- grito cayendo de rodillas ante el gigantesco ventanal, mientras el elfo trataba de cubrir la herida para que ya no sangrara-… ¿Qué demonios me pasa, Dobby?... ¿Por qué me siento así, tan furioso, conmigo mismo?...-siguió golpeando el suelo con sus puños ensangrentando el piso, hasta que la falta de sangre le hizo desvanecerse-

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: No

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


	9. Chapter 9

Amor Prisionero

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo IX:

Pasión e Instinto…

Los recintos del colegio superior de hechiceria se mostraban solemnes y respetuosos. El colegio superior de enseñanza de aurores se encontraba a rebozar por los nuevos estudiantes y los no nuevos que tomaban sus lecciones y que eran interrumpidos en su quietud por el sonido fuerte de los hechizos que surcaban el aire con la intencion de impactar con el blanco impuesto. Muchos jóvenes nuevos y no tantos se arremolinaban frente a una de las aulas de estudio que tenia una ventana de vidrio hechizado en la puerta; expectantes y fascinados, mirando a turnos si era posible lo que ahí sucedia.

-¡Spaccera!...-una fuerza invisible hizo que el grupo de jóvenes se dispersaran por el lugar de forma violenta como si de simples hojas sus cuerpos se trataran-

-¡Tarantella!...-un joven aprendiz trato de lanzar una maldición a pesar del aturdimiento-

-¡Impedimenta!...-el hombre frente a ellos fácilmente desvio el ataque y los otros tantos que vinieron después de ese. Vestido con un discreto pantalón y chaquetilla elegantemente doblada hasta los codos; negros ambos, con broches metalicos en forma de hojas suplia en versatilidad a la vaporosa tunica negra sin dejar del todo o de lado el propio estilo del usante-

Con una nueva maldición que desprendía ráfagas de aire hizo que los veinte o veinticinco jóvenes que estaban en la habitación fueran despedidos contra las paredes casi con violencia. En la entrada de la estancia, un hombre de ojos mieles casi dorados miraba todo atentamente en silencio pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la versatilidad y excelentes reflejos y capacidades que el hombre mayor en medio de la estancia y el unico en pie, no perdia pese al tiempo.

-bien, termino la clase por hoy… -dijo de forma impasible viendo como sus alumnos empezaban a levantarse pese al dolor-…mañana analizaremos la maldicion que acabo de utilizar hace un momento, investiguenla y traigan todas sus ventajas y desventajas asi mismo su contramaldicion… mañana practicaremos con ella asi que practiquenla, no quiero lesionados.

-si, Profesor Snape…-dijeron a coro todos los presentes, presentando sus respetos en una escueta reverencia ante su profesor-

-bien, los vere mañana…-dijo con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación-

-excelente clase, Severus…-dijo una voz que conocia perfectamente bien, miro hacia la puerta-

-ummm. Profesor Lupin…-dijo con voz neutral viendo como sus alumnos salian por la puerta del aula de clases de "Duelo" no sin antes hacer el saludo reglamentario ante lupin que tambien era profesor ahi- ¿Qué le trae por aquí?...-maldijo internamente respetaba como individuo a lupin y podia tener una civilizada e inteligente charla con el y podia "casi agradarle", si, el problema era el "casi". Por que ese "casi" estaba ligado a cierto amigo perruno del castaño-

-mis estudiantes no han podido ganarles a los tuyos en duelo y ya veo por que…tus clases son mejores que las mias…-dijo admirando el estado en el que habia quedado el aula de aprendizaje. Era verdad que ambos tenian clases de duelo en ese colegio pero al parecer las metodologías de enseñanza eran completamente diferentes-

-….-le escuchaba atentamente aun cuando le estaba dando la espalda-

-¿crees que puedan compartir clases?; eso podria ayudarles a reforzar conocimientos y…

-Lupin, ¿piensas decirme que te trae por aquí o es una visita social?...-dijo mirandole por fin de frente y bastante exasperado por tanto rodeo-

-igual de directo que siempre…

-sabes que odio los rodeos, aun asi siempre insistes…-gruño molesto severus-

-tenemos un asuntito que tratar…-dijo divertido ante la actitud de severus pero tratando de sonar serio en todo momento, no queria que severus se molestara y le dejara con la palabra en la boca. Le habia costado bastante esta especie de tregua entre ellos-

-no que yo recuerde…

-bueno, creo que Sirius Black nos concierne a los dos, ¿no?...

-(perfecto, lo que me faltaba, relatos de amantes o que se yo)…Sirius Black y yo no son aspectos que se conciernan mutuamente…

-Severus…

-(maldición)….lupin si eso querias hablar, ves que no es de mi interes…

-pero si lo es del mio…

-bien, entonces no soy la persona indicada con quien debes hablar…

-¿con quien va a ser sino?...

-¿Qué tal tu amante?...-dijo tratando de no sonar exasperado y sarcastico-

-¿Que tiene que ver el aquí?...-dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero por dentro estaba algo asustado ¿como se habia enterado severus?-

-Lupin, en verdad no tengo tiempo para esto, ni para sus tontas estupideces de amantes o que se yo… asi que resuelvanlo entre ustedes y dejen de fastidiarme la existencia si es posible…-gruño molesto, exasperado, celoso y dolorido severus antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo-

-vaya, ¿Qué rayos paso aquí?...yo simplemente queria decirle que le diera una oportunidad a Sirius…

Aspiro profundamente una gran cantidad de aire, llenando sus pulmones y abriendo su mente inconciente a la conciencia de un nuevo dia. Abrio los ojos de repente sintiendolos pesados y doloridos como si hubiese dormido de mas. Volvio a cerrarlos tratando de despejar el malestar pero solo logro incrementarlo; hizo una mueca sintiendo su rostro tenso y dolorido pronto sintio las tiritas curativas en la mejilla del lado izquierdo protegiendo y tesando su rostro, llevo su mano izquierda al lugar y pudo sentirla vendada. Pronto recordo lo que habia ocurrido esa madrugada; miro a su alrededor estaba en su habitación, seguro dobby lo habia traido después de su arranque temperamental. Se sentia fresco y limpio, de seguro dobby le habia bañado y sacado toda la sangre y ropa sucia antes de acostarle; debia agradecerle. Suspiro fuertemente en derrota, las cosas no estaban bien y el lo sabia. Debia pensar como resolverlas y rapido. Se llevo la mano vendada a los ojos y los cubrio con ella. No sabia como sentirse; la noche pasada habian sucedido cosas y ciertamente en su momento estuvo confundido, aun lo estaba, pero ahora tenia la mente y el corazon mas calmados y claros, la verdad es que sentia algo fuerte por su rubio amigo, eso lo tenia ya bastante claro, no venia de ahora sino de mucho mas atrás, solo que siendo el como era nunca pudo entenderlo correctamente y no era precisamente amistad, pero habia tardado mas de lo esperado en entenderlo. Hasta su mismo padrino lo habia visto y se lo habia dado a entender, pero el no lo pudo captar en su momento. Bueno por lo menos ese problema estaba resuelto, no era deseo lo que sentia por el rubio sino algo mas fuerte a lo que de momento no queria darle nombre.

De momento tenia problemas mas serios que resolver. Como, ¿Cómo veria al rubio a la cara, de ahora en adelante? La verdad dudaba poder hacerlo sin delatarse asi mismo, aun cuando en algun momento deberia hacerlo, si, pero de momento preferia que ese momento fuera mas tarde, mucho mas tarde. Ahora solo debia saber una cosa, ¿Qué era lo que draco pensaba de todo esto?. Bueno, no es que pudiera pensar mas que el sobre esto, pero bueno. De seguro estaria cabreadisimo con su decisión, pero eso no importaba, ahora debia pensar como hacer de la mejor manera que a draco se le pasase el coraje, para que asi pudieran hablar cuando menos civilizadamente de esto, ya que esto no podia tomarse a la ligera. Si bien esta no era un enlace en toda regla ya que draco no estuvo de acuerdo cuando menos en parte del proceso, este si creaba un cierto vinculo entre ellos y este no romperia tan fácilmente. Draco debia estar muy dolido por todo esto, la mejor solucion era darle espacio. Si eso era lo mejor de momento, ya que todo se calmara un poco y pudiese pensar en una forma de acercamiento, seria el mejor momento para hablarlo, si eso era lo mejor. Decidido, se iria de la casa y le daria espacio a draco. Haria sus maletas y pasaria el tiempo necesario en la casa de campo del ministerio o en Potter Manoir, cuando draco quisiera hablar, dobby se lo comunicaria inmediatamente.

-pero ¿Qué demonios?...-dijo impresionado al intentar moverse-

A su lado, muy cerquita de el, acurrucado entre las sabanas blancas con bordados de oro y cubrecamas color amarillo oro, una cabecita rubia dormia escondida. No obstante, como si eso no fuera suficiente como para provocarle un paro cardiaco, miro bajo el cubrecama y las sabanas; las delicadas y blancas manos de draco estaban abrazandole férreamente haciendo imposible cualquier via de escape. Sonrio inconcientemente pero concientemente extrañado, no pensaba que draco pudiera estar ahí y mucho menos dormir voluntariamente con el, pese a todo. Lo mejor era darle espacio, asi que lo mas lento que pudo se deshizo del agarre, lograndolo con eficacia, estaba por salir de la cama, cuando sus impulsos o costumbres le traicionaron. La cabecita rubia sobresalia de entre las ropas de camas y los cabellos revueltos le daban un aspecto adorable al cuerpo mas pequeño que parecia estar rodeado de luz, pero no un aura fuera de su cuerpo sino mas bien una luz interna, que lo hacia brillar tenuemente a los ojos de harry, y sin poderlo evitar, siendo ya una costumbre en el, deposito un sutil beso en la cabeza rubia. Error, grave error, draco desperto sobresaltado, sintiendose asustado de no reconocer nada a su alrededor y sintiendo un calor desconocido a su alrededor, actuo de la unica forma esperada, inconcientemente grito y empujo con toda su fuerza al generador del calor extraño, haciendo que harry, que estaba al borde de la cama y completamente paralizado por el repentino despertar de draco y el sorpresivo ataque no pudiera reaccionar correctamente y fuera a dar con toda su humanidad contra el suelo.

-ouch, ouch…-se quejo en el suelo; la nuca y su retaguardia haban sufrido daños. Perfecto, otros dolores mas que agregar a la lista-

-¿Qué?...¿quien?...¿pero que demonios?...-dijo asustado draco cubriendose inconcientemente con las sabanas y el cubrecama-

-buenos dias para ti tambien…-dijo con tono sarcastico-

-harry, pero ¿que diablos cornudos haces aquí?…-dijo mas asombrado acercandose al borde de la cama-

-eso deberia preguntartelo yo, estas en mi habitación…-dijo levantandose y sobandose la cabeza por el golpe-

-pero yo…yo…yo…-se ruborizo hasta las orejas, la noche pasada se habia encerrado en su habitación completamente destrozado y triplemente cabreado con harry potter, determinado a no perdonarlo jamas en la vida. Pero en sus sueños habia sentido la necesidad de verle y estar a su lado, no sabia por que. Pero siendo solo un sueño no le habia tomado importancia, hasta ese momento, que se encontraba ni mas ni menos que en la cama de quien no tenia pensado perdonar ni en un millon de años y sin tener lamas remota idea de cómo habia llegado ahi-

-no importa… no tienes nada que explicar… -dijo condescendientemente-…creo que yo soy el que tiene mucho que explicar, pero creo que lo mas prudente de momento es que asimiles todo esto y luego hablemos, ¿no crees?...-dijo dandose media vuelta dejando ver parte del pecho libre de la ropa de dormir-

-harry…digo…p…ppp…maldición…-dijo volteando la cara, sintiendose avergonzado y exitado por tan bello panorama-

-…-sonrio en circunstancias, draco debia asimilar mucho en poco tiempo, pero el no podia decirselo por que ni el mismo sabia hasta donde podian llegar, el veela antiguo no le habia querido dar esa información-…me ire a potter manoir una temporada, tu puedes quedarte aquí…

-no…-dijo con voz sombria, ocultando su rostro con esa desordenada cabellera rubia-

-¿no?...-el rubio nego con la cabeza-

-quedate aquí, es tu casa…-dijo en un susurro-

-…..-le miro directamente tratando de leer en los movimientos corporales involuntarios del rubio alguna duda o titubeo ya que no podia mirarle a la cara por que rubio insistia en mirar el cubrecama-bien, entiendo entonces tratare de no molestarte…

-has lo que quieras…-dijo tratando de sonar enfadado y que las distancias no se pedieran-N:. ¿Cuándo empezaron las distancias?-

-bien, gracias…-sonrio ante la aparente careta que draco queria imponer y trato de no reirse para no ofenderlo-… me ire a trabajar al ministerio, si necesitas algo, dobby te lo traera inmediatamente y…

-llevame…

-de momento no puedes salir, sabes que es peligroso, ademas…

-llevame…

-draco…habiamos hablado de esto antes, de momento me es imposible llevarte…-dijo harry tratando de conciliar pensando que draco se referia a que lo llevara a la tumba de robert-

-llevame a tu trabajo…

-¿hablas en serio?... –abrio los ojos impresionado-

-no lo se…

-¿no lo sabes?...-alzo la ceja en signo de interrigacion-

-no, asi que no preguntes…-advirtio de manera tensa-

-¿Por qué?...-dijo completamente sorprendido y sin poderlo evitar aun ante la advertencia de draco-

-por que no lo se y punto…

-pero…-estaba confundido y se le escapo-

-harry…-dijo completamente irritado-

-lo siento, lo siento, pero ya en verdad…¿Por qué?...no puedo entenderlo…

-no lo se, no puedo evitarlo; solo quiero ir…asi que no vuelvas a preguntar por que…-dijo completamente apenado, no sabia por que tenia esa necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de harry, si se alejaba aun cuando fuera poco como en ese momento sentia una angustia e impaciencia difícil de soportar. Aunque primero se cortaba la lengua antes que admitirlo ante el ojiverde-

-bien, entonces te llevare… pero creo que deberias cambiarte y yo tambien…-dijo acercandose viendo que draco no tenia la intencion de irse para que se cambiara tranquilamente de la parte de la cintura para abajo y con docilidad tratando de no hacer ningun movimiento que asustara o generara desconfianza en draco hizo levantarse a draco de la cama y con aun mas docilidad lo saco de su habitación, dandole a entender que debia irse a su habitación a cambiarse-…debes estar listo en cinco minutos…

-bien…-dijo conforme la puerta de las habitaciones de harry se cerraban frente a el. Un suspiro profundo salio de sus labios cuando la puerta se cerro por fin, pero realmente no supo si por alivio, tristeza o algo mas-…debo apurarme…-dijo nervioso percatandose de que ya era tarde y habia pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que harry habia cerrado la puerta y el se le habia quedado mirando embobado, pero mientras corria a su habitación no pudo evitar preguntarse-¿Qué fue eso?...

-¿Qué fue eso?...-dijo dejando caer pesadamente su frente contra la elaborada puerta de madera de su habitación cuando por fin sintio como la presencia de draco se desvanecia por el corredor rumbo a su habitación-

-neville…-la voz suave de mujer que entraba por la puerta del despacho, le dio inmediatamente la identidad de quien le llamaba-

-dime, cariño…-dijo el aludido despegando su vista de los libros que en ese momento estaba revisando, sobre el escritorio-

-¿te gusta mas el color magenta o el ocre?….-dijo la joven mujer mostrando dos servilletas de fina tela en los colores sugeridos-

-emmm, querida lo que decidas estara bien para mi….-dijo dudoso el aludido, tomando unos papeles y libros e inmediatamente saliendo del lugar. El incesante taconeo a sus espaldas le indico que la mujer que se decia su novia aun le seguia-…ademas yo no se nada de eso…-dijo tratando de evadir el tema y de que la mujer dejara de seguirle-

-nev, debes intervenir, ademas es tu boda tambien…-dijo con ofuscación; torciendo la boca, la chica de larga cabellera oscura y ojos pardos-

-……-el joven de ojos verdes simplemente levanto los hombros en señal de que nada de eso le importaba realmente-

-si la chica se dio por aludida lo disimulo muy bien, por que no le dio importancia y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado-…que bueno que tu abuela me esta ayudando, sino que desastre seria…

-si, claro….-dijo dejando ver su hastio y un poco de sarcasmo ante el tema-

-¿no estas emocionado?, en tres dias sera la fiesta de compromiso….-dijo de forma alegre y tonta- Y en dos semanas mas nos casaremos… ¿no es emocionante?...

-si, no sabes cuanto…-nuevamente el sarcasmo-

-neville….-dijo indignada ante la excesiva indiferencia de su novio ante el tema-

-lo siento querida, tengo trabajo…. Te veo luego…-dijo escapando cuando vio que su abuela amenazaba con unirse a la platica y a los reclamos de su joven novia-

-no olvides darme tu lista de invitados amor…-dijo en voz alta viendo como nev se iba por el pasillo pasando a su abuela no sin antes hacer un saludo reglamentario y salir disparado de ahí-

-si, como digas….-respondio-….abuela…-dijo saludando a su abuela y siguiendo su camino sin siquiera esperar a que su abuela le respondiera-

-no te olvides de ir a buscar las invitaciones a Florisst & Botton´s….

-claro, con permiso…

-ese nieto mio, no se donde tiene la cabeza estos dias…-dijo vieja mujer que caminaba ayudada por su baston y que vestia con horrendo gusto-

-en cualquier lugar, menos aqui…-dijo la chica con fastidio, su tes habia cambiado completamente. Sus ojos eran frios y calculadores-

-tienes razon, pero es mejor asi y obediente… que conciente de todo… eso no conviene a nuestros planes…

-si, ademas no necesito que piense solo que obedesca…jejejeje…-dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia-

-nuevamente la familia longbbotton volvera a surgir con su gloria y buen nombre…-sentencio la mujer con triunfo como sabiendo que se realizaria y que estaba a poco de lograrlo y que nada ni nadie podria evitarlo- espero que pronto me den nietos, asi la familia se reestablecera muy pronto…

-claro…-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante-…es lo que mas deseo…la gran familia longbotton necesita herederos lo mas pronto posible…

-por supuesto… no puede negarse… no cuando son los deseos de esta vieja que le ha cuidado tanto, no cuando lo he arreglado todo para que asi sea… -un brillo maliciosos surcaba sus pupilas-…ademas no es nada descabellado lo que le pido, es normal en una pareja sana y saludable…

-jejejejeje, si tiene razon… no podra negarse ademas es necesario que la familia tenga descendientes pronto, es una obligación….-dijo de forma cruel-

-por supuesto, ¿no deberian ser asi los nietos perfectos?… -dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios que hizo a la chica imitarle-…ven vamos… debemos arreglarlo todo para la fiesta de compromiso, sera una gran evento y todo debe salir perfecto…

-si, debe salir perfecto…-dijo sonriendo de manera calculdora-

-asi que estas son las oficias del ministro de magia mas joven del mundo magico…-dijo draco admirando el lugar con la discreción a la que estaba acostumbrado de niño-

-¿Qué te parecen?...-dijo harry mirandolo mientras se quitaba la tunica y la ponia en el perchero y quedaba en el traje color negro con rayas verticales color blanco casi imperceptibles a la vista-

-ummmm, tiene estilo incluso para ti, potter…

-ja,ja viniendo de ti eso es un halago…

-vaya, si que todo ha cambiado por aquí….-dijo admirando la cantidad de diplomas, titulos y conmemoraciones magicas que tenia harry enmarcadas por todas las paredes-

-draco, ¿has pensado que quieres ser?...-dijo harry tratando de sonar casual, mientras sacaba varias carpetas con los pendientes del dia-

-…realmente no…

-si lo deseas puedes estudiar, apenas tienes los veinte…-dijo sentandose y examinando varios papeles al mismo tiempo-

-no lo se…-dijo mirando distraidamente el reloj de pendulo de la gigantesca habitación-

-puedes pensarlo cuanto quieras, cuando lo decidas me diras y yo lo arreglare…

-no tienes por que hacerte cargo de mi…-dijo con tono enfuruñado pero sin estar realmente molesto-

-si, si tengo…

-según recuerdo a la muerte de mi padre mi familia….

-tu quedaste en coma, tu padre me dejo como guardian de la familia, antes de que partiera… creo que presentia que algo malo iba a sucederle…-dijo mirandole directamente, se recosto un poco contra el respaldo del sillon de cuero negro-

-si, lo recuerdo….

-aunque ahora que estas despierto deberia traspasarte de nuevo el control de la familia…-dijo esperando cualquier reaccion positiva o negativa por parte del rubio-

-confio en mi padre, asi que creo que la eleccion de el es la mia…

-entiendo, de todas formas te pasare un informe bimestral de las acciones….

-bien…

-normalmente trabajo de 9 a 9…

-pero si siempre llegas pasadas las tantas….-dijo sin tomarle demasiada importancia poniendo los codos sobre el escritorio-

-eso es de mala educación ¿sabias?...-draco le ignoro, harry le dio una mala mirada haciendolo prestarle atencion y de paso hizo que una silla se acercara a el y lo obligara a sentarse de manera correcta quitando los codos de su escritorio-…bueno como te decia, normalmente deberia trabajar de 9 a 9 pero como nada en mi vida es normal pues salgo siempre hasta pasadas las tantas….

-vaya, asi que el gran harry potter trabaja en papeleo…-dijo con ironia, sentado cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho en una actitud de aburrimiento total-

-ummmm podria decirse, pero sabes que conmigo nada es convencional… tambien entreno a los aurores, asi que tambien hago trabajo de campo….

-un lider, como siempre…

-….en unas horas tengo entrenamiento con los novatos y tambien con los mas experimentados…

-te acompañare….

-bien…

-la pequeña bola de cristal brillo un segundo antes de que harry la tocara y apareciera el rostro de una mujer-ministro…

-dime…-ordeno sin siquiera mirar la bola-

-evelyn pide audiencia con usted, ademas aquí estan los ministros de Paris e Italia….

-bien hagalos pasar, digale a la srta Mottars, que pasara cuando termine con los ministros…

-si, jefe…-harry dio por terminada la discusión pasando sus dedos por la bola, lo cual hizo desparecer la imagen dejandola cristalina completamente-

-esto no tardara mucho, puedes sentarte en la sala y leer lo que quieras….-dijo harry quitandose el saco del traje, quedando en camisa blanca y corbata color lila fuerte-

-bien…

Los dos hombres pasaron, no eran conocidos por draco que el recordace, pero al parecer ambos le conocian, asi se lo dio a entender el saludo respetuoso que le dieron. Harry hablo con ellos en perfecto frances e italiano simultanemante y se desempeño con eficacia y rapidez ante lo que ahí se trataba. Draco pudo entender bien el frances pero el italiano no; pero intuyo que tendrian similares asuntos que ver. Ya no presto mas atención a los tres hombres y tomo un libro cualquiera al azar de la gran colección que harry tenia ahí y tomo asiento en un gran sillon de estampados verde-azulados, lo hojeo durante unos minutos mas no consiguió concentrar su atención, por alguna razon ajena a su entendimiento su mirada y sus sentidos no podian despegarse de lo que harry hacia, cada movimientos, gesto o postura, eran fascinantes para el de una manera que jamas habia pensado posible. Ademas cada movimiento, posición o gesto de harry le parecian inauditamente sensuales y excitantes. Demonios, su sangre empezaba a hervir y el calor empezaba a acumularse en sus mejillas y en cierta parte de su anatomia a la cual no queria ni referirse. Tuvo que esperar dos horas de tortuosa incomodidad hasta escuchar como ambos hombres se despedian de harry y el de ellos. Ahora harry debia recibir a una tal no sabia como se llamaba, pero eso no le importaba, lo que importaba era que harry lo atendiera a el en ese momento y ya. Y mas cuando harry ahora tenia arremangada la camisa blanca hasta los codos dejando ver sus antebrazos donde el unico ornamento era el pequeño brazalete igual al suyo en la muñeca y nada mas.

Pero alguien se adelanto a sus planes, la joven de bucles dorados perfectos entro de manera muy confianzuda e irrespetuosa, hablandole a harry de manera muy familiar que hizo de alguna manera irritar a draco que pensaba que era por lo chillon y cursi de su voz. La chica parecio reparar en su presencia y el dio una mirada algo arrogante antes de girarse groseramente y volver a hablar con harry, al parecer de draco y al segundo siguiente pudo percibir como una esencia dulsona y magica queria cubrir el cuerpo de harry, tratando de opacar la suya, eso lo irrito de sobre manera y supo por que. Era la esencia magica de un hada, esa chica era un hada insufrible. Gruño entre dientes, la esencia de esa chica empezaba a hastiarle, ya que el sabia que las hadas y los veelas se odiaban entre si, era un aspecto primordial de su vida y al parecer esa chica lo odiaba profundamente. Y su esencia se lo decia ya que era completamente hostil hacia el, no aguantando mas la situación. Se adelanto a quien fuera como se llamase esa chica y tomandola del brazo bruscamente la condujo hacia la puerta sin ninguna ceremonia y pese a los insultos y protestas de esta, abrio la puerta, la saco de las oficinas de harry y cerro inmediatamente la puerta en sus narices, poniendole el seguro. Afuera podian oirse los golpes y protestas de la chica furiosa.

-¿draco que sucede?...-dijo impresionado ante el comportamiento de draco, que en ese momento le daba la espalda mirando la puerta como imaginandose la expresión de evelyn en ese momento que furiosa golpeaba la puerta insesantemente-

-nada…-dijo suavemente mientras le daba la cara a harry-

-¿draco?...-le vio acercarse hacia el con paso lento y casi seductivo-

-¿si?...-dijo draco respondiendo ante el llamado obedientemente-

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?...-trago saliva, draco estaba frente a el-…debi terminar de hablar con la srta Mottars y tengo asuntos por atender despues….-draco se sento a horcadas sobre las piernas de harry, obligando a harry mantenerse sentado en su gran sillon de cuero negro-

-…creo que por hoy ya se acabaron…¿verdad?...-dijo con vocecita y ojitos de niño bueno pidiendo algo que sabe que se le va a dar-

-…-harry trago saliva-

-¿verdad?...-insisitio el rubio a la par que inconcientemente movia sus caderas contra las de harry y activaba inconcientemente su esencia sobre toda la oficina-

-jefe…-nuevamente la bola brillaba-

-no recibire a nadie mas…-dijo con dificultad, tratando de mantenerse calmado-… tengo asuntos importantes que atender en este momento….-draco empeso a abrir los botones de la camisa de harry-

-si, jefe…

-draco…-el aludido no contesto y siguió en lo suyo-…draco, para…-dijo con determinación tomando las manos de draco para que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo-

-pero…

-draco creo que esto no esta bien…-dijo harry respirando pesadamente, el no era alguien que encendia sus animos sexuales rapidamente y podia controlarse incluso con la esencia veela a su maximo, pero con draco era otra historia y si draco seguia por este camino dudaba poder contenerse por mucho, por eso era mejor parar antes de que draco se arrepintiera de esto después y apuñalara su corazon enamorado- aun no te has recuperado de lo de anoche…

-yo lo deseo…-dijo draco con tono desesperado y casi suplicante por el anhelo. Haciendo que las puntas de sus dedos escaparan al agarre de harry y tocaran el duro pecho expuesto ante el, creandole deliciosas sensaciones a ambos-

-no lo creo, draco… -dijo tratando de infundirse control sobre sus acciones y pensamientos. Control que parecia esfumarse en vez de quedarse-…este deseo debe ser generado por un ajuste en tu magia y organismo y…

-harry…-dijo draco con voz seria, mirandole directamente a los ojos-

-¿si?...-miro esos hermosos ojos color de plata que parecian brillar como estrellas-

-callate…-y sin previo aviso le beso-

Desde ese momento harry ya no pudo contenerse mas, y draco lo supo, habia incitado a la bestia hasta el punto maximo y pagaria por su atrevimiento. Y eso lo estaba esperando con ancia total. No sabia si actuaba bien o mal, su mente se debatia entre el orgullo, la culpa, la razon, la confusion, y el deseo: entre un nuevo sentimiento que parecia haber surgido y entre uno antiguo que se debatia entre ser opacado por el nuevo o no dejarse olvidar. Su mente se debatia fuertemente entre empujar a harry lejos de su cuerpo o incitarlo aun mas, a niveles insospechados aun para el mismo, pero esta vez era mas fuerte el deseo asi que dejo todo de lado aun a regañadientes y admitio que tal vez esto no se sentia tan mal después de todo, lo que importaba en ese momento es que ese fuego interno se estaba convirtiendo en deliciosas y tortuosas sensaciones que parecian dejarle satisfecho y a la vez sediento de mas. draco se estremecio al sentir como los brazos y manos de harry se deslizaban tranquilamente por todo su cuerpo, aun asi draco no se quedaba atrás terminando de descubrir el amplio y fuerte pecho de harry tras, la camisa y la corbata. Draco no pudo dejar de admirar que entre su cuerpo y el de harry habian demasiadas diferencias; mientras que el harry era fuerte, sano y fornido seguro por el crecimiento y desarrollo ininterrumpido de la vida, el de draco aun presentaba los rasgos juveniles de sus 18, secuelas del coma y el interrumpido desarrollo de su cuerpo que tal vez pudiera desarrollarse con el tiempo. Las manos de harry se deslizaban con maestria deshaciendo los infinitos nudos de los lazos que tenia la tunica ocre y camisola color crema de draco descubriendo a su paso la palida piel. Harry instalo una fuerte barrera magica alrededor de la habitación para que nadie les molestase.

El suave mordisco en el hombro descubierto de draco le hizo gemir timidamente; harry le tomo con un brazo la estrecha cintura mientras que con la mano libre se deshacia de su propia corbata y camisa mientras que su boca seguia recorriendo el hombro y el lóbulo de oreja. Draco deslizo sus dedos por la piel expuesta de harry deslizandose hacia abajo, llegando hasta la barrera del cinturón y el pantalón. Sus dedos se delizaron por la dureza atrapada bajo la tela incitandole. Harry sintio la corriente traspasar sus venas ante ese toque, y en un movimiento demasiado familiar harry se deshizo de las ropas superiores de draco y en un movimiento bastante coordinado y con fuerza se levanto, haciendo que draco se abrazara a el con brazos y piernas. Mientras que un un brazo sostenia a draco a su cuerpo, la otra mano hacia un movimiento sobre su escritorio dejandolo completamente limpio de cualquier cosa y extendio sobre el lustroso mueble el blanco cuerpo. Draco sintio escalofrios al tocar su afiebrada piel con el frio y liso escritorio, creandole una deliciosa sensación y cerrando los ojos recorrio con sus dedos el lugar buscando sentir aun mas esa fria sensación, pero para los ojos de harry fue una muy sensual escena.

Harry deslizo sus dedos por los contornos del pecho blanco haciendolos reposar contra el borde del pantalón color ocre y seguidamente lo abrio con cuidado y lo bajo junto con la ropa interior, tratando de mantener a draco entre la bruma de sensaciones que sus caricias le producian, dejo libre las blancas piernas en las cuales con el mismo cuidado se ubico entre ellas y en un solo movimiento se subio al escritorio y descendio hacia el lampiño pecho su cara, la lengua roja y caliente recorrió el pecho con direccion hacia el ombligo; el cual lamio con deleite y siguió bajando hasta su objetivo. Draco se arqueo ante la sensación de los labios de harry sobre la punta y como la lengua se movia sobre ella palpando y degustando cada centímetro. Harry se aparto un segundo para ver las reacciones de draco, se quito el hilo de saliva que salia de sus labios y miro, le vio sonrojado y sumergido en las sensaciones. Harry sonrio y volvio a su cometido. Draco se tapo la boca con ambas manos cerrando los ojos y se arqueo nuevamente al sentir las largas lamidas que le deban a la base de su dureza, no pudo evitar boquear y quitar las manos de su boca tratando de buscar algo de donde aferrarse cuando una de las manos de harry ocupo el lugar previamente lubricado por su lengua a lo largo y sus labios volvieron a la punta en un juego enloquecedor.

-harryy… no pares, no…-decia draco completamente absorto por el deseo y el enorme calor que buscaba una forma de liberarse de su cuerpo-…ahhhhhh…-el orgasmo golpeo sus sentidos en una descarga electrica que le hizo ver miles de colores tras sus parpados, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por lo espasmos de placer

Draco abrio los ojos jadeando, tratando de recobrara su respiración pero la escena frente a el era fascinante. Harry se encontraba entre sus piernas sentado de rodillas muy cerca de el lamiendo sus dedos de manera lenta los restos del orgasmo de draco mientras que su mano libre se entretenía dando perezosas caricias al bajo vientre del rubio sin llegar a ser incitadoras o llegar al miembro del rubio, pero para el rubio las acciones fueron terriblemente excitantes, lo que provoco que su miembro volviera a endurecerse. Harry sonrio de lado ante las reacciones del rubio, se sento con las piernas semi recogidas, se desabotono el pantalón, las manos hacia atrás apoyando el peso de su cuerpo y espero pacientemente a las reacciones del rubio. Draco no tardo en entenderle asi que levantandose se acerco a gatas hasta donde estaba harry, apoyo su peso sobre sus rodillas de manera sexy incitando a harry a que le besara, pero este simplemente le dio una sonrisita de lado, asi que el rubio se acerco y ofrecio sus labios mientras que sus manos se dirigian directamente al pantalón de harry y bajaban el cierre de manera desesperada dejando libre el miembro completamente excitado de harry. Harry no le beso pero en cambio acaricio con sus dedos el blanco rostro y los labios, draco le miro resentido, pero supo lo que harry queria. No sabia como hacerlo pero lo intentaria, se acerco con algo de miedo y reservas poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de harry, saco la lengua despacio y trago algo de saliva antes de hacer nada. Cerro os ojos y dio la primera lamida, no sabia tan mal, se arriesgo y lo tomo con su boca y trato de imitar lo que harry le habia hecho, no miro a harry para ver si lo que hacia estaba bien estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para hacerlo, pero si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto como harry echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se perdia en el placer de esas caricias inexpertas.

-draco, para….-dijo harry tomando el blanco rostro con sus manos e instandolo a levantarse-

-harry…que…-dijo mirandole completamente acalorado mas no tuvo tiempo de pensar en mas puesto que la boca de harry ataco fieramente sus tetillas-…ummmgh…

Las manos de harry viajaron hacia las estrechas caderas y de ahí mas abajo, hacia las piernas, afianzandose a los bien delineados muslos y abriendoles con algo de titubeos por parte de draco, pero pese a eso logro tomarle por ellos y hacerlo sentarse sobre sus caderas, draco gimio enterrando los dedos en la tela del pantalón de harry ante tan inesperado contacto, sintiendo el miembro de harry contra sus nalgas en un roce perfectamente estudiado. Harry beso y mordio la parte baja de la barbilla sintiendo a draco suspirar pesadamente mientras su corazon bombeaba rapidamente, sus dedos viajaron por la espalda y brazos de draco instandole a rodear con ellos el cuello de harry, draco completamente sumergido en el roce de sus cuerpos obedecio sumisamente mientras los dedos volvian a bajar para prepararle. Harry se adentro en el cuerpo dispuesto de draco tratando de mantener el mayor cuidado posible, sabia que los veelas tendian a ser demasiado delicados pese a cualquier preparación, los dedos clavandose en su espalda fueron los determinantes de cuanto dolor sentia y su boca aferrada a su hombro de cuanto placer le estaba generando. Harry le insto a moverse por si mismo, sujetando con sus manos la estrecha cadera a modo de contener el ritmo que necesitaba para que fuera placentero para ambos. El ritmo subio de intensidad hasta volverse casi violento provocando que los gritos de draco fueran bastante audibles y que harry le tuviera que aferrar por los hombros por la intensidad de lo que estaban sintiendo. El orgasmo les golpeo como una marea de lava hirviendo que se desbordaba desde el centro de sus vientres hacia fuera y que recorria el camino de sus venas a una velocidad vertiginosa haciendo estallar fuegos multicolores en sus cerebros y terminaciones nerviosas. Draco se arqueo abriendo la boca en un mudo grito aun entre al abrazo de harry sintiendo los ultimos remanentes de su orgasmo y como el liquido caliente le inundaba las entrañas en un sentimiento mas que placentero, calido.

No supo por que pero abrazo fuertemente a harry con brazos y piernas, escondiendo la cara en su hombro, el hombro que habia mordido en medio de la pasion y el deseo y ahora era lavado de sangre revelando las profundas heridas que sus dientes habian provocado en la piel de harry, sintiendo como las lagrimas que ya bañaban su rostro y el no se habia percatado de ellas, bañaban sus mejillas. Lloro silenciosamente sin gemido alguno. Y harry le acompaño en silencio otorgandole caricias reconfortantes y de entendimiento. Harry comprendia por que Draco lloraba, pero no podia decirle nada a menos que el propio Draco se lo dijera o pidiera ayuda, el podria ser su amante si draco se lo pidiera y decidiera empezar a amarle, si por que bien sabia que draco no le amaba pero eso no quitaba la esperanza de que pudiera empezar a hacerlo y sino el podia vivir con ello aunque eso le desgarra el alma puesto que jamas querria forzarle a hacer algo que el no desease, pero el rubio debia decidirlo por el mismo sin ninguna influencia de por medio y hasta que eso no pasase harry estaria ahí para apoyarle. Como su amigo, su guardian, su amante o como lo que draco quisiera. Pero harry bien sabia que esta era una etapa dura a la cual el rubio debia enfrentar solo a sus propios demonios; ya que draco debia decidir entre dejar ese sentimiento que habia atesorado hasta ese momento casi hasta su muerte y tal vez no olvidar pero si dejarlo entre sus recuerdos mas preciados e intentar amar de nuevo o no hacerlo pero ya sin la perspectiva de morirse de tristeza a causa de ello. No importaba que, harry estaba decidido a protegerle y a hacerle vivir nuevamente su propia vida; aun cuando draco decidiera que harry potter no tenia cabida en esa nueva vida.

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…

**Notitas Raras de Elfo:**

Veamos primero lo primero, ¿por que draco veela?, bueno respondiendo a la inquietud de un lector o a; la verdad es que no tengo ni la mas remota y pajolera idea de por que o sea no se hehehe (como casi todos mis fics y eso ya es decir mucho, asi que no pregunten de por que hago mis fics como son, eh. Son por que son y ya. Oh, si y por que tambien no conozco otro genero literario que no sea el drama) creo que draco originalmente como sangre pura que es no deberia ser un veela pero bueno, es uno de mis tantos desvarios mentales (me encanta hacer sufrir a mi dragoncito, ¿se nota verdad?), ademas necesitaba una razon fuerte y me gusto esta idea, bien claro que pude haberlo hecho con drakito mago normal y tal vez hubiese salido mejor o peor ¿Quién sabe? (oh, momento esa es otra idea de otro fic que no he desarrollado). Pero bueno, para eso existen los fan fics para poner cuanta posibilidad se te ocurra aun cuando remotamente no tenga nada que ver uno con otro hehhe (si hasta a sirius lo puse medio veela y eso q no tiene mucho q ver hehehe ¿o existen veelas con pelo negro? En fin para eso el mundo de la genetica es infinito muajajaja)

Emmm bueno para los que preguntaron sobre el cap anterior de si fue un non con o si fue consentido buenop tiene de los dos, puesto que al principio draco no queria, pero luego sip heheheh. Harry tiene muy buenos metodos de convencimiento juarjuarjuar.

Si fue un enlace o no, pues si y no, veran a mi en mi gusto personal no me agrada que los veelas queden sujetos a ciertas reglas cuando se unen a sus elegidos o algo asi (me hace sentir como si fueran animales o esclavos; ya suficiente tienen que lidiar con sus propios sentimientos como que para colmo tengan restricciones o algo asi) y ciertamente mi dragoncito no nacio para ser esclavo ni nada parecido, aunque las lecciones para que sea obediente sean necesarias y deliciosas muajajaja como se ve en este caps hehehe pero realmente no hay un enlace que los una u obligue a draco a obedecer; pero si sucederan ciertas situaciones y no precisamente con la disposición de cierto dragoncito, pero bueno eso no quiere decir que no lo vaya a disfrutar; pero esto tiene que ver mas con los sentimientos de ambos que realmente por algo que lo obligue muajajaja.

Emmm para los que dijeron que la vieja bruja de la abuela de neville tenia que ver con la separacion de ambos, si, acertaron. Tanto antes como ahora (se aceptan sugerencias con esta pareja, ¿ustedes que quieren que pase? )

Opciones: A) theo se rinde y busca un novi. B) neville se entera de todo. C) se vuelven a enamorar poco a poco. D)theo se enoja y hace cosas malas muajajaj.

Nuevamente a todos gracias por leer y si se me va alguna cosa o pongo algun dato mal, por favor hacermelo saber, hay cosas en las que puedo estar en error o con falta de actualizacion hehehe no soy un sabio en el mundo de harry potter para saberlo todo asi q ciertas cosas pueden irseme, pero agradecere mucho que si se me va a mi y a mi betas, pero a ustedes no q siempre estan al pendiente de todo, nos lo hagan saber para corregirlo, agradeciendo por adelantado su atención…

Atte. Elfo agua crystal

Hasta la proxima….

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: No

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


	10. Chapter 10

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo X:

Cruel Amor…

-respira, vamos respira despacio…-le agito suavemente, esperando que reaccionara y volviese a respirar con tranquilidad-

-lupin…-logro decir entre el ahogo-

-bien, bien….eso es….me has dado un susto…-dijo mas tranquilo viendo que el rubio empezaba a respirar mas pausadamente-

-no me acostumbro a esto…-gruño débilmente tratando de sentarse en la cama-

-nadie puede acostumbrarse a esto…-dijo con una sonrisa cansada, tomando asiento a un lado de la cama-

-pero, para ti es tan sencillo…

-hehehee, normalmente siempre me veo como desperdicio después de cada luna llena, pero ahora puedo reponerme mas rapido debido a que ya llevo mas tiempo con ello que tu…-dijo pausadamente tratando de sonreir con esa sonrisa que podia calmar a cualquiera menos a el, era cierto que el pasaba mas rapido los tiempos de luna pero eso no queria decir que sus tiempos fueran menos violentos o que le desgastaran tanto a tanto que pensara que en el proximo momento de luna seria su ultimo momento-

-debes tener razon…

-con el tiempo, te volveras mas fuerte a ello… esta en tu constitución fisica, puedo verlo…-le animo sabiendo que lucius podia superar esto con mejores expectativas que el y muchos- en cambio en mi no sucede eso…-se levanto y con varios movimientos de varita arreglo todo el lugar que habia sufrido destrozos por la ultima luna llena- aunque los primeros años son los mas duros… -hizo que las despensas que habia traido fueran a las alacenas-ya te lo habia dicho…

-si, lo se…-se sento al borde de la cama-

-narcissa murio….-dijo con suavidad tratando de no mirar a lucius en ningun momento. Enfocando su mirada en la ventana, en el paisaje mas alla de esta. La cabaña donde estaban ahora era de su propiedad y como estaba en medio de una gran propiedad era imposible que los encontraran, no sin saber la localizacion excta-

-….-lucius miro intensamente la espalda de remus tratando de digerir la noticia o no creerle -

-ayer, draco debe estarse enterando hoy…-prosiguio difícilmente-

-era de esperarse…-sabia que remus no mentia asi que simplemente lo asimilo, ya sabia que esto podia pasar, era seguro que pasaria. Si, queria a Narcisa. Era la madre de su hijo y con el tiempo habia aprendido a apreciarla, asi que le tenia un cariño especial. Asi que cuando menos debia rendirle hornores- ¿me diras donde?....

-…-nego con la cabeza-…lo siento… aun es muy pronto, no puedo dejarte salir de momento…

-lupin…-gruño de impotencia-

-lo se, pero sabes que al morir Albus todo se perdio, no tenemos pruebas que puedan ayudarte; era el unico que sabia que eras espia… si aparecieras ahora de seguro te mandarian directo a la carcel magica…ademas de que todos te creen muerto…-dijo pausadamente, de esa forma que calmaba leones o licantropos en este caso-

-y lo estaria si no me hubieras encontrado…

-fue una suerte que te encontrara, lo sabes…-dijo tratando de quitarle la importancia que el rubio parecia no querer dejar de lado-

-por lo menos draco esta bien…

-si, lo esta…-dijo de manera reflexiva. Aun no podia decirle que habia ocurrido en todo este tiempo-

-…..-miro al ojidorado que aprecia no querer irse del todo-

-…..-no sabia que mas hacer, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso-…bueno, me voy…

-lupin….

-te vere en unos dias….¿te queda pocion cicatrizante y para el dolor, no?..-dijo de manera rapida no queriendo que lucius le preguntara nada-

-si, me queda suficiente de ambas…

-bien…-dijo mirando a todos lados como si buscase algo, pero el bien sabia que no buscaba nada-

-…..-le miro fijamente, empezaba a notar el nerviosismo en le ojidorado-

-…..-trato de evitar a toda costa la mirada plata, eso solo hacia que se hiciera un nudo en la garganta y debia decirle algo-

-¿sucede algo?....¿tienes algo mas que decirme?....-cuestiono ya que veia que para el castaño era difícil iniciar-

-no, nada mas…-dijo mientras tomaba los trastos de la mesa y los mandaba al fregadero para que al instante empezaran a lavarse por si solos-

-¿entonces?….

-bueno, si, si tengo algo mas que decirte…-dijo no muy convencido de hacerlo, pero debia o no lo haria nunca-

-bien, entonces dilo…

-….-suspiro profundamente-…..-susurro tan bajo que solo el oido sensibilizado de lucius pudo escucharlo-

-lo siento, yo no….-respondio tratando de no ser insensible ante lo que acaba de escuchar-

-lo se…. –sonrio con algo de tristeza sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de lucius, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle-De todas formas, Gracias…

-¿Por qué?....

-por que se que puedes ser cruel y estas siendo considerado conmigo….-dijo tratando de formular esa sonrisa que tranquilizaba a cualquiera-

-lupin, me ayudaste y aun lo haces….-dijo viendo el esfuerzo del pelicastaño, pero no logrando su objetivo-

-y no por eso me debes algo…-dijo caminando de un lado a otro sin poderlo evitar-

-sabes que las reglas entre magos me obligan a…

-olvida las malditas reglas magicas, maldicion…-dijo frustrado, dolorido. La maldita amabilidad de lucius era terriblemente e incluso mucho mas dolorosa que su propia crueldad-

-dime que quieres y te lo dare…

-desgraciadamente nada que puedas darme… -dijo mientras se detenia ante el-asi que olvidalo…

-….-le miro impotente. Sentia dolor, si dolor de no poder hacer nada por ese hombre que le habia salvado la vida-

-solo te pido un favor…-dijo mientras emprendia la retirada, buscando su capa con la mirada-

-¿Cuál?....-dijo sin notar que su voz habia sonado demasiado ansiosa-

-sigue escuchandome decirlo hasta que deje de hacerlo…-le miro a los ojos, los dorados irises se veian como vidrio cortado-…o hasta que muera, lo que pase primero….

-entiendo…-acepto de manera humilde, es lo unico que podia hacer por el-

-bien…-sonrio condescendiente sabiendo perfectamente que lucius no entendia en verdad hasta que grado llegaban sus palabras, pero agradecia que le considerara-…nos vemos luego…-dijo desapareciendo en un chasquido, dejando atrás a un rubio que no sabia bien a bien como deberia sentirse con todo aquello-

*****************

-¿Cómo esta?...-dijo quitandose la capa oscura revelando el traje oscuro de corte recto, elegante-

-bien, entre lo que cabe… pero no tomo bien la noticia…-dijo recibiendole y ofreciendole asiento-

-ummmm, lo veelas son bastante raros y difíciles de lidiar…-dijo severus tratando de saber que ocurria ahia-

-si, como un momento pueden estar auforicos, en un segundo eslo contrario…-dijo sentandose pesadamente, su atuendo era igual negro y su rostro reflejaba las señales de una noche en vela y un dia en total vigialia-

-¿lo llevaras al funeral?...-pregunto, mientras era atendido por un elfo que le ofrecia café u otra cosa-

-no, Narcisa pidio que fuera cremada en su testatmento… la urna con sus cenizas las tiene draco en este momento…es por eso que no ha salido de su habitación en todo el dia…-dijo aceptando el café que el elfo le habia traido-

-…-lo miro asombrado por saber todo eso-

-…aun sigo siendo el albacea de la familia malfoy, es normal que supiera y tomara las decisiones sobre esto…-dijo respondiendo a sus dudas-

-entiendo…

-solo espero que esto no afecte su recuperacion…-dijo observando su casa, habia arreglos florales por doquier-

-es un duro golpe, sobre todo cuando su padre tambien esta muerto….

-si, pero por lo menos draco puede llorar sobre las cenizas de su madre, pero en el caso de lucius su cuerpo no fue encontrado…

-si, pero no creo que esto derrumbe a draco… era de esperarse siendo Narcisa un veela… al morir su esposo, ella debia morir… solo era cuestion de tiempo… es la maldición que los acmpaña…-dijo severus reflexivo ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en tan poco tiempo-

-si, al igual que los hombres lobo…¿no?...-dijo tratando de hablar de algo, no queria pensar, no, por lo menos en esos momentos y severus era un excelente conversador-

-los hombres lobo mueren por ello… se llama síndrome del corazon roto… se da en muy pocos casos ya que la mayoria de los hombres lobo escoje hombres lobo como pareja, es por ello que no padecen esto, pero los pocos que no y escojen una pareja mortal mueren cuando esta muere ya que no son capaces de condenar a sus parejas a una existencia igual a ellos o cuando son rechazados por ella…aunque el proceso tarda un poco, la agonia es francamente terrible…

-habia escuchado de algo similar, se da en las personas de avanzada edad que han convivido demasiados años con su pareja…. Cuando esta muere, ellos mueren tambien… de tristeza se dice creo….

-si, es exacto… podria decirse….-dando por finalizada sin querer la conversación-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en su habitación?...-repuso tratando de evitar el silencio-

-…-miro el reloj de la sala, marcaban las cuatro de la tarde-… unas seis horas, creo….

-¿ha comido?...

-no, no ha querido abrirle la puerta nadie… y creo que es mejor que este solo de momento, es su privacidad…

-….¿esta hecho?...-pregunto escuetamente sabiendo que harry sabria a que se referia-

-si, lo esta…-dijo mirando hacia otro lado. No estaba orgulloso de lo que habia hecho, pero habia sido la unica forma. Por lo menos ahora draco actuaba con mas normalidad y ya no con esas ideas suicidas que tenia a cada momento-

-era necesario y quien mejor que tu…

-en cierta forma siento que estoy traicionando la memoria de un muerto…-dijo con pesar y cansancio. Podia competir contra alguien vivo, si, pero con un muerto no lo sabia-

-los muertos, muertos estas… ademas no creo que lo hubiese querido de otra forma….-dijo de forma seria-

-no lo se…-dijo dudoso ante el comentario de severus-

-…tan ingenuamente honorable…-dijo severus a modo de condescendecia y un poco de absurda burla-

-…-le miro fijamente, sabia a que se referia severus, solo atino a darle una mueca de sonrisa en aceptación-

-¿entones que haras?... aun tienes algo que hacer, ¿no?...

-debo esperar a que draco salga, ya que este mas calmado decidiremos si dejamos las cenizas en el mausoleo de malfoy manor o en donde el decida…-dijo pensando que severus le estaba preguntando para cambiar de tema-

-no me refiero a eso…y lo sabes…-le interpelo de manera seca mientras decidia si abofetearlo o no-

-….-le miro intensamente, para después responder- aun no lo se… he decidido esperar… aun no es tiempo…

-sabes que esto es absurdo… en cualquier momento se enterara… no es como si pudieses esconderlo por siempre…-dijo entre dientes-

-lo se, lo se… pero no es el momento, aun no…

-….pero…

-¿severus?...-la voz conocida para ambos interrumpio cualquier argumento o replica por parte de alguno-

-draco…-dijo levantandose, observando que el rubio bajaba las escaleras con la urna de mármol rosado que contenia las cenizas de su madre. Los ojos rojos y el cabello carente de brillo pero pulcramente en una coleta baja atada por un listón negro le dijo que hasta hacia poco habia estado llorando, pero el traje formal oscuro le dijo que ya estaba mejor-

-es bueno verte por aquí…

-…-simplemente le dio una escueta sonrisa, correspondiente a las circunstancias-

-¿has decidido que quieres hacer?...-pregunto con tacto harry-

-madre debe descansar donde pertenece…-dijo simplemente-

-entiendo, hare los arreglos para que se oficie la misa en malfoy manor…-dijo harry levantandose y saliendo de la habitacion-

-si…-dijo depositando la urna sobre la mesilla de estar decorada con flores para después tomar asiento-

-¿como estas?...-pregunto sentandose bastante cerca de el-

-bien, madre ya lo necesitaba…-respondio con mesura, sabia que severus no solo se referia la muerte de Narcisa- y confundido….hay cosas que no puedo entender…-dijo sabiendo que severus no solo se referia lo de su madre-

-te acostumbraras draco, lo haras…

-aun sigo enojado contigo…-dijo con poco temple ante la cuestion-

-lo se… pero en ese momento era lo unico que podia ayudarte…-dijo descuidadamente mientras tomaba algo mas de café-

-….-le miro con reproche-

-y sabes bien que si eso volviese a pasar lo haria nuevamente sin pensarmelo…

-…-suspiro derrotado, no podia estar enojado con severus demasiado tiempo. Queria a ese hombre como un segundo padre-

-ademas potter no es tan mala opcion… y que esa opinión se pierda en el olvido.-agrego no debia ser demasiado descuidado con sus expresiones en cuanto al ojiverde-

-…-le miro fingiendo molestia pero un sonrojo gigante cubria su rostro-…aun asi, siento que esto esta mal… tengo el presentimiento de que esto no puede acabar bien de ninguna forma…

-…-le miro con apreciación, el tambien lo sentia. Pero no podia decirle eso-

-y siento que el que mas pierde en esto es harry… y eso duele… y no entiendo por que lo hace…

-…(por que es un idiota y te quiere y no se atreve a confesarse por que sabe que no tiene oportunidad, por eso… ah, y por que es un idiota)…-penso frustrado severus, pero no podia decirle eso tampoco, eso solo comfundiria mas al pobre rubio-

-ademas…ummm…-la incomodidad se veia en su rostro-

-dilo…-le insto severus, teniendo la leve sospecha a que se referia-

-no se que pasa… cada vez que pasa "eso"…-su cara se puso tan roja como un semáforo y evito a toda costa miara a severus a los ojos- me siento culpable, terriblemente culpable… pero…

-¿pero?...

-tengo paz… aun entre la bruma del dolor y la culpabilidad siento paz… y no se por que….

-creo que debrias reflexionar mas sobre ello…-dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba, observando que harry regresaba por el pasillo-

-si creo que si…-dijo para si viendo que el ojiverde entraba a la sala dando por terminada la conversación que sostenian el y severus-

******************************

-buenos dias, señor longbotton…. ¿otra vez por aquí?....

-si, bueno…. Yo…-dijo sentandose en la mesa habitual, mientras se quitaba la tunica de trabajo-

-creo que pasa mas tiempo aquí que en su propia casa…-dijo ofreciendole lo usual que neville tomaba-

-me agrada el lugar…-dijo encogiendose de hombros como unica respuesta-Y ya te habia dicho que podias llamarme neville….ritta…

-sip, lo siento jejeje… -dijo la joven camarera golpeandose levemente la cabeza a modo de reprimenda ante el desliz-…pero el jefe me mata si llego a hacer eso alguna vez….

-theo no es asi….-le rebatió cortésmente-

-ummm, usted no lo ha visto en sus malos dias…. Ughhh da miedo…-dijo la joven aparentando un escalofrio-

-claro que lo he visto en sus malos, peores y terribles dias….

-nop, no lo creo…-dijo suspicaz la chica-

-bueno, ¿esta?....no lo veo…-dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente, mirando hacia donde usualmente theo se encontraba-

-oh, bueno, eso es por que ahora no esta en la tienda, me dejo a cargo mientras regresa…-dijo la joven mirando fugazmente las demas mesas llenas, atendidas por jóvenes uniformados como ella-

-¿sabes a donde fue?…

-sip…-dijo misteriosamente-

-¿me vas a decir?...-le insto-

-ummmm, no se… a el no le gusta que le molesten en estos momentos…-dijo algo reticente a revelar tan importante información-

-¿fue a su casa?...-pregunto, sabiendo que theo era muy celoso de su vida privada-

-¿su casa?...su casa esta tras la tienda, no necesita salir de la tienda para ir a su casa…-dijo algo confundida la joven-

-no lo sabia, me referia a la casa de la familia Nott…-dijo tambien confundido neville, no sabia que theo tenia una casa tras la tienda-

-¿tiene otra casa?, el jefe es muy reservado en cuanto a su vida privada… pense que nada mas era esta…

-no una casa, mas bien una mansión… es la propiedad de su familia, creo que sus padres aun viven ahi…

-vaya asi que el jefe es un joven privilegiado de alcurnia. –dijo gratamente sorprendida la joven, tomando asiento al frente de neville- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, si es verdad que el jefe tiene porte y todo eso, pero no pense que fuera eso….

-la familia nott es de un linaje muy antiguo…

-entiendo… el joven jefe se pasa casi la mayor parte del tiempo aquí a excepcion de los momentos como estos…

-¿A dónde va?... ¿tal vez una novia?...-dijo pero no supo por que no le cayo bien decirlo, si era lo mas normal del mundo, ¿no?-

-jajajajajaja…-la joven no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeo fuertemente atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar-

-¿dije algo gracioso?....-pregunto algo cohibido ante todo el alboroto-

-nop, pero me parece gracioso que usted diga eso, si deberia estar mas informado sobre ello que yo…-dijo a modo de confidencia-

-¿a que te refieres?...

-a que el joven jefe, no ha buscado novia o lo que sea por gusto y no por falta de propuestas…

-Oh…

-bueno, no creo que le importe…. –dijo levantandose de pronto- El jefe en estos momentos va a surtir la tienda….

-vaya…¿es por aquí cerca?....

-mas cerca de lo que piensa…-dijo nuevamente con ese tonillo misterioso-

-….-la miro confundido-

-venga, acompañeme…. –dijo encaminadose mientras neville la seguia hacia los jardines de la tienda, pasaron por varios pasillos adornados por jardines encantadoramente arreglados con las mesas llenas de personas, hasta llegar a la trastienda, ahí habia una bodega llena de cajas y otras cosas de la tienda, ademas de una puerta labrada con una cerradura bastante compleja- No se a donde lleva directamente, solo el joven jefe entra y solo el sabe a donde lleva…-dijo tomando el picaporte de esta y girandolo contra las manecillas del reloj hasta que se oyo el sonido de una campana-…aunque debo decir que una vez cuando estaba por aquí, por descuido vi cuando entraba el jefe y pude observar antes que la puerta se cerrara, que llevaba a un precioso lugar, mucho mas que los bellos jardines que la casa de té tiene…

-gracias…desde aquí sigo yo…-dijo tomando la manija de la puerta-

-okay, lo vere luego, señor neville…-dijo ella retirandose con la mano en alto, aun debia supervisar la casa de té-

-hasta luego ritta…-se despidio mientras abria la puerta e ingresaba cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta-

La vista que lo encontro lo dejo francamente sin palabras. La puerta era un trasportador, a sus espaldas otra puerta era sostenida simplemente por los marcos de madera, algunas enredaderas y un portillo de ladrillos color hueso con musgo, pero mas alla de eso nada. Salio del portico y se adentro en el césped, estaba en un paraje completamente aislado, las plantas y arboles crecian de forma natural, al igual que las plantas y flores, asi mismo el rio que atravesaba bañando el campo de verdor y formando pequeñas cascadas y estanques artificiales a su paso. Algunos metros mas alla podian observarse las montañas nevadas, y frente a el, a unos metros habia un chalet, hecho a base de madera y granito negro, pero como complementando la decoración las enredaderas de una madre selva bañaba el lugar abriendo sus grandes y aromaticas flores rojas sobre algunas partes de la casa y el gigantesco balcon. Toda la propiedad, que intuia era gigantesca estaba repleta de verde, por supuesto era un excelente lugar para un herborista. Tras el chalet habia una escalera gigantesca expuesta hecha de madera que llevaba al segundo piso del lugar. A un lado de esta habia varias vigas de madera a modo de cuadro donde descansaban mas tablas escalonadas haciendo de estantes para infinidad de plantas en diferentes macetas, ahí se encontraba theo, cuidando de sus plantas, con unos jeans deslavados y sin camisa o tunica de por medio, trasplantando y arreglando varias macetas.

El sudor bañando su cuerpo puesto que el brillante sol estaba en su maximo esplendor, aun cuando el clima era bastante templado. No supo por que pero no se atrevio a molestarlo, se quedo quieto, escondido, observando como theo se desenvolvia. La larga y bien formada espalda era atravezada desde el hombro izquierdo pasando por la mitad de la espalda hasta el homoplato derecho dejando una inmensa cicatriz. La herida se notaba reciente, si puesto que aunque parecia ya haber cicatrizado la piel inflamada era bastante notoria; esa herida no debia tener mas de veinticuatro horas. Lo cual lo preocupo. Ya que el recordara Theo no tenai enemigos, aunque esa herida pudo haber sido hecha en un duelo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor no parecía que fuera hecha en un duelo sino mas bien por la espalas de manera directa, como si alguien lo hubiese tomado desprevenido. Claro que esas eran solo supocisiones, no podria saberlo hasta preguntarle a el mismo, aun cuando eso implicara descubrirse pero la salud de theo era mas importante ¿no?.

-hola, theodore…

-¿neville?... ¿Qué haces aquí?...-solo atino a preguntar de la impresión dejo caer ña maseta que tenia en las manos al darse la vuelta rapidamente-

-oh, cielos… lo siento…-dijo al ver la impresión que habia dado y que teho habia tirado la maseta-

-oh, no es nada… solo necesita …-busco su varita y una camisa para ponerse inmediatamente-…reparo…-y la maseta volvia a estar como antes-…¿ves?...no es nada…

-….-suspiro inconcientemente mientras theo se cubria el cuerpo. Momento, ¿suspiro?...¿por que habia sido eso? No, mejor no se lo preguntaba, no era de importancia-

-debo suponer que Ritta te trajo aquí…-dijo sin mirarle mientras se acomodaba una chaqueta ligera sobre la camisa-

-ummm, si eso…-respndio apenas conciente de que se hbia quedado mirandofiajmente los movimientos de theo-

-maldicion, la voy a despedir…-gruño por lo bajo-

-no, no fue su culpa yo insisti…-dijo tratando de evitar el mal destino de la pobre mesera-

-si lo fue, es que acaso traera a cualquiera aquí cuando ella quiera…-dijo sin pensar-

-entonces como yo soy cualquiera no debo estar aquí, ¿no?...-los ojos claros chispearon con resentimiento-

-no es eso neville…-trato de enmendar sus palabras- assshhh, entiendeme me hubiese gustado mas traerte yo en vez de que ella te lo mostrara…

-….-le miro receloso como evaluando sus palabras-

-¿estas molesto?...

-no…-fruncio el seño evitandole la mirada de manera conciente-

-…-sonrio de manera encantadora, esa que a neville le quitaba el aliento-

-¿Qué le paso a tu espalda?...-pregunto tratando de cambiar el ambiente-

-¿a que te refieres?....-dijo tratando de hacerse el desentendido-

-…-entrecerró los ojos en una advertencia de que no lo tomara por tonto-

-…fue un ataque…dijo derrotado empezaba a pensar que con neville su control se iba a la basura-

-¿Quién te ataco?-dijo con el corazon saltandole por el susto de que algo pudiese pasarle a theo-

-aun no se… fue por la espalda, como ya sabras…. –dijo implicando de que lo habia estado espiando-…ayer por la noche cuando cerraba la casa de té alguien me lanzo una maldición, la recibi de lleno puesto que no la esperaba y cai de bruses contra el piso de la entrada. Me iba a rematar cuando unos clientes entraron haciendole escapar en el acto…

-eso es horrible…-dijo horrorizado-

-si, pero no se por que me atacaron…. No recuerdo tener algun enemigo que quiera matarme….-dijo pensativo-

-eso es aun mas peligroso… ¿diste parte a los aurores?...-dijo visiblemente preocupado-

-si, estan investigando…-dijo feliz, por lo menos le importaba lo suficiente a nev para que el se preocupara por su salud y bienestar-

-entiendo… no deberias quedarte solo… deberias ir a la casa de tus padres…

-eso si que no, no pienso implicar a mis padres….-dijo de manera tajante-

-pero…

-basta, no es no y se acabo el punto…-dijo irritado dandole la espalda, enfocandose en las macetas-

-bien si a si lo quieres… pero por lo menos deberias estar con alguien por unos dias, no vaya a ser que lo intenten nuevamente…-dijo frustrado, sabia que teho no iba a cambiar de parecer fácilmente-

-no pasara… no por nada antes fui mortifago… ya me he prevenido…-dijo dandole una sonrisita de suficiencia que nev empezaba a odiar-

-…..

-…¿te trae por aqui tu té matutino?...(aunque es un poco tarde para ello, es mas de medio dia)…-medito mirando la mueca de irritacion y frustración que tenia neville que hacia que su seño se frunciera-

-si, algo asi…-dijo observando los alrededores para mantener su mente ocupada y no en la camisa que hasta ahora habia notado era una que se estrechaba perfectamente con el cuerpo trabajado del mago-

- ahora sabes por que tengo bien surtida la tienda…-dijo mientras cortaba varias hojas de unos arboles y los clasificaba en bolsillas de manta-

-si, lo veo… has hecho un lugar esplendido para la jardinería…¿Cómo lo conseguiste?....

-yo no lo hice del todo, vi este lugar mientras viajaba al norte de...-dijo tratando de contar la historia del lugar, pero fue interrumpido-

-lo tengo…-dijo alegre-

-ummm… ¿a que te refieres?...-dijo inocentemente no sabiendo bien a que se referia-

-yo te acompañare…-dijo como si fuera las mas brillante de las ideas-

-no, absolutamente no…-dijo inmediatamente, sabia perfectamente las implicaciones de eso, y no, eso no-

-¿Por qué no?...-dijo poniendo carita de cachorrito apaleado-

-….-gruño por lo bajo, no podia resistir mucho el rostro de neville asi-…(maldición, si apenas puedo controlarme teniendote cerca, no se que diablos pasaria si te tengo mas cerca aun)…

-vamos no puedes rechazarme… y lo sabes…-le dijo con cara de triunfo implicito-

-no, no y no… (maldición neville, no me lo pongas asi… por amor a Merlin que tambien soy hombre)….-se dijo mas bien para controlar a sus propios impulsos que le gritaban que dijera que si-

-de todas formas estare aquí, asi que nos vemos en un rato…-dijo neville o mas bien sentencio, sin importarle un pepino la negativa de theo-

-pero…-le miro perplejo-

-ningun pero…-dijo y acto seguido desaparecio en una voluta de humo-

-que merlin me ampare…-dijo desesperado golpeando con el puño una de las bases macizas de roble del techado, ¿desde cuando su neville se habia vuelto tan independiente? Esto no iba a ser una buena idea, no, iba a ser una tortura. Si eso iba a ser. -

**********************************

Continuara…

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

**Notitas Raras de Elfo:**

Alguien me pregunto que relacion tenian; harry y cierto basilisco… inteligente pregunta, pero de momento no puedo decirlo muejejejejeje sorry pero si hay algo que tienen en comun esos dos. Harry tiene un secretito que luego dire ya que de momento no es importante ¿o si?... bueno ya después lo averiguaran, puesto que creo que esta historia tiene para rato.

Oh, si murio Narcisa. Como el mismo severus dijo, era cuestion de tiempo (y no estaba planificado que ella viviese mucho, ademas estorbaba para como ven; otra parejita) aunque no se si puedo llamarla asi. Tal vez lo mas correcto seria llamarlo amor no correspondido; en fin asi es la vida veremos que sucede después. Y si, lucius anda vivo y licantropo muajajaj algo que odiaba y ahora lo es… en fin vueltas que dan la vida… es por eso que si entendieron que lupin era amante de sirius, pos no, mas bien quiere ser amante del rubio pero eso de momento no se puede. Asiq ue hablar mas conflicto con este cuarteto???? Bueno como sea ya veran que preparo mauajajajajajaja.

Oh, si mas tortura para mi lindo theodore, aunque bueno quien sabe que pasara. Los dos solitos, la casa sola y una piscina para dos y mucha atracción por parte de ambos… ummm, eso promete mucho muajajaja. En fin ya vere; a ver si mi pobre theo no hace una barbaridad, aunque quien podria culparlo. Aunque por otra parte ¿Quién demonios se atrevio a atacar a mi theo?...¿quien?... en fin ya lo veremos después…

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado Completo: Sí

Usurpador Completo: No

Amor Prisionero Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque Completo: Sí

Shadow´s Crystal´s Completo: No

El Péndulo Completo: No

Perdiendo el Dolor del Alma Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo en seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro Completa: No


	11. Chapter 11

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XI:

Pincelada de Luna Carmín…

El consultorio cerrado era el único testigo de que sucedía dentro de si. El lugar perfecto donde los instintos se había desbordado por la pasión y la necesidad de una abstinencia obligada, de la necesidad de afecto era el detonante principal y el dolor el licor y la desesperación como destilado que fundió la mente y los perjuicios en los mas profundo de su ser. Puesto que concientemente jamás lo hubiese hecho, pero había llegado aun punto donde todo se había vuelto demasiado. Demasiado para el solo.

-….-se abrocho la camisa con lentitud, botón a botón mientras era observado atentamente por el que ahora se había vuelto el amante de momento-

-…eso fue asombroso, espero que se vuelva a repetir…

-….-le miro de reojo como sopesando la propuesta-lo pensare…

-se que no tienes un compromiso real con el señor Zabini, mas que el vinculo del hijo de ambos…aun así me parece que seria bueno tener una relación…-dijo el medimago mientras se levantaba apenas para mirar a su nuevo amante-

-¿relación?...-le miro dudoso-

-si, algo así…me gustas, así que puede ser interesante…-dijo pasando desnudo frente a ron para ponerse su propia ropa-

-no lo se…

-no es como si estuvieras enamorado del señor Zabini, ¿no?...-le cuestiono intuyendo sus reservas-

-ummmm…no, pero mi hijo esta de por medio…-dijo sabiendo que Zabini y el solo habían tenido un fugaz desliz durante la guerra y lo único que verdaderamente los unía era su hijo, nada mas-

-entiendo, piénsalo

-lo haré…-dijo acomodándose la túnica color dorado ocre, para luego darle la espalda al medimago encaminándose a la puerta de la habitación con la intención de salir de ahí-

Miro la espalda del hombre que había sido su amante apenas unos minutos atrás hasta que este salio de la habitación de manera tranquila, Ronald Weasley era un espécimen diferente a todos los que habían sido sus relaciones en el pasado. El pelirrojo despertaba en el una pasión salvaje difícil de controlar. El hombre tenía buen físico por el trabajo que desempeñaba pero estaba siquiera lejos de ser perfecto y esas imperfecciones eran lo que mas le atraía de todo. Las imperfecciones y cicatrices de sus espalda y pecho, lo voluble de su carácter, esos eran puntos que nunca había importado cuestionarse pero empezaba a notarlo, esto no era solo una cuestión de fogosa pasión instantánea, era algo mas y sabia que si lo dejaba fácilmente podría amar con locura al pelirrojo. Claro que aun no podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente aun debía asegurarse que el pelirrojo aceptase, ya que si se dejaba llevar iba a ser el que terminara con el corazón roto.

*********************************************

Cerro por dentro las puertas del establecimiento teniendo que casi correr a varios clientes y otros que esperaban que mantuviese abierto por milagro el establecimiento un par de horas mas. Sonrió su negocio iba bastante bien, se había hecho conocido rápidamente por la calidad y sabor. Así mismo las tartas y pasteles rápidamente se habían vuelto un gusto predilecto para los clientes que venían desde otros lugares para poder probarlos haciéndose asiduos y muchas veces trayendo nuevos clientes que se hacían asiduos al establecimiento. Ahora bien, su vida se había vuelto estable y tenia sus bienes propios gracias a su duro trabajo. Sus padres se habían decepcionado grandemente cuando el les había informado que quería forjarse un propio camino a través de su esfuerzo y lejos de la casa paterna, eso es lo que había casi traumatizado a su madre que había pensado que su único hijo iba a hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares y que podría malcriarle durante un tiempo indefinido si es que no por siempre si lograba convencerle de que el y su futura pareja se quedaran en casa como era tradición. Si, en cierta forma había huido, pero como buen Slythering solo había puesto tierra de por medio mientras podía poner en claro cierto problemas que tenia, como que Neville se iba a casar y como decirle esto a sus propios padres que aun pensaban que Neville se iba a casar con Theo.

Las mesas del lugar se encontraban limpias y con las sillas sobre estas. Las tenues lámparas de cristal rojizo que daban un íntimo toque de reserva empezaron a apagarse mientras theo avanzaba hacia las puertas de la trastienda, dirigiéndose hacia su propio hogar. Esta por atravesar las puertas el leve sonido de las campanillas que decían que alguien estaba afuera. Se lo pensó algunos segundos si era un cliente sabían que el negocio estaba cerrado así que solo había una opción. Con pasos apesumbrados se acerco nuevamente hacia las puertas que hacia solo minutos había cerrado y las abrió con desgana. Frente a el se encontraba neville con una sonrisa radiante y una bolsa ligera de equipaje.

-¿no me esperabas, verdad?

-te digo la verdad o prefieres ir a casa tranquilamente

-eso no me va hacer desistir, Theo

-bien, pasa pero no me hago responsable.

-¿a que te refieres?

-nada, nada

Theo se hizo a un lado permitiendo que Neville pasara. Nev no pudo evitar admirar como se veía el lugar cuando no había gente y como este lugar aun era extrañamente confortable. Seguidamente salieron del lugar hacia la casa de Theo. La casa de theo era una combinación entre las maderas de la colorida cafetería haciéndose cada vez más escasas en cuanto se internaban en ella y eran reemplazadas por el mármol grisáceo. Los recintos pintados de un blanco haciendo a juego con las cortinas color negro y los muebles de madera oscura con tapizados sobrios. Los muebles eran de estilo moderno muy muggles, extrañamente los dos estilos compaginaban bien aun cuando eran dos estilos diferentes. Theo lo condujo hacia la estancia, donde la sala de estar se encontraba combinada con la cocina integral y el comedor de cuatro cubiertos, una estancia dedicada a las personas solteras muy parecida a los departamentos de gran tamaño.

-si te preguntas que hay en las demás habitaciones de la casa, están vacías. No me gusta tener demasiado espacio. Luego da demasiado trabajo limpiar.

-si, me lo imaginaba.

-me gusta esta área, es confortable.

-puedo verlo. Aunque ya me imaginaba que seria así, no se por que.

-…-Theo sonrió. Sabía de donde sabía Nev sus gustos-

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Sabes, que no me gustas esa forma en que sonríes?

-si.-la sonrisa se volvió más grande-

-deja de hacerlo, sabes que me estas poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué diablos estas pensando?

-¿si?. Estaba pensando en la mejor forma de decirte que no necesito que me cuiden y puedas irte a tu casa, pero esto es mucho mas divertido.

-tu sinceridad es odiosa y escalofriante, ¿sabias?

-gracias, ventajas de ser yo.

-….-solo pudo negar ante la actitud tan necia aunque adorable de su obligado anfitrión-

Después de mucho batallar con la sonrisa macabra de Theo, este por fin se rindió y supo que Nev no se iría esa noche por mas agradable o desagradable que pudiese ponerse así que mejor se resignaba. Bueno o tal vez el no había intentado lo suficiente, lo que fuera. Mientras Theo hacia la cena (sip, mas sorpresitas por parte de Theo) Neville se dedico a recorrer las demás estancias vacías de la casa (claro que con el respectivo permiso del dueño). Miro las instalaciones bellamente torneadas en maderas ensambladas y pulidas. Habitaciones grandes, espaciosas y armoniosas de ventanales grandes y brillantes. De alguna forma supo que la casa de theo no era muy diferente a la casa de sus padres (los de Theo) aunque el nunca hubiese estado dentro de la mansión Nott (o eso cree el). La cena transcurrió entre una tranquilidad animosa (para uno; Neville) y una mediana tortura (para Theo) que con solo la cercanía de Neville era una tentación lo bastante potente. Aunque claro, como buen Slytherin resistió como buen penitente desde el entremés hasta el postre y la sobremesa donde la conversación se prolongo de tal forma que incluso theo pudo disfrutarla.

-si quieres tomar una ducha-dijo theo enseñándole la parte trasera donde estaban las habitaciones, los jardines- todas las habitaciones cuentan con baño propio.

-entiendo

-la habitación esta amueblada con todo lo que puedas necesitar.-dijo mientras le daba acceso a la habitación. La cual era hermosa y espaciosa-

-¿Cuál es la tuya?

-la que esta justo al final del pasillo.

-¿sabes? Incluso como mortifago, no eres muy tendiente a la seguridad. Vine para vigilarte no para estar a treinta metros de distancia.

-…-suspiro abatido, sabia que esto llegaría a eso. Pero nadie podía culparlo por intentarlo-

Theo camino por el pasillo con Neville tras el, suspiro antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. No es como si nunca alguien hubiese entrado antes en su habitación, pero era raro dejara Neville entrara en ella. Era como un continuo deja vú del cual no podía salir y era chocante. Neville admiro la habitación, era sencilla y bastante bien equilibrada conforme a la estructura propia de la casa. La cama era amplia, así que no habría problema de que ambos durmiesen en ella (lo cual solo podía atormentar a cierto Slytherin) en fin, no es como si nunca lo hubiesen hecho antes. Theo trato de hablar de trivialidades y anécdotas acerca de la casa y sus implementos mientras le enseñaba cada rincón de la habitación, por cualquier cosa que pudiese necesitar mientras empezaba a preparar la cama y las ropas de cama que iban a utilizar ambos.

*****************************************

-¿Qué deseas, Zaddega?-dijo de malas pulgas el ojiverde-

-no es para que te pongas así.-dijo con siseante complacencia la enorme serpiente-

-sabes que me irrita que me traigas cuando estas comiendo.-alego irritado ladeando el rostro mientras la serpiente engullía de una sus alimentos-

-¿Dónde esta tu amigo?.

-no tardara en llegar, dijo que estaba cerca

-¿y tu veela, como esta?-dijo con voz jocosa, la serpiente-

-eso no te incumbe y no es "mi veela" se llama Draco.-le dijo con aire cortante y sus ojos no decían lo contrario-

-bueno, bueno. Pero hay que ver como te has vuelto maleducado.

-igual tu.

-si pero yo soy una serpiente se espera que sea así, aunque bueno tu también en parte lo eres.

-cállate.

-oh, ya veo no has dicho nada de esto a tu draco.

-…-le miro fastidiado, pero la maldita serpiente tenia razón-…no tiene por que enterarse.

-oh, por supuesto. Por supuesto. Aun cuando puede estar a tu merced en cualquier momento.-dijo condescendiente-

-eso no es verdad, ya lo controlo.-dijo con irritación, odiaba que le hicieran comentarios de lo que el ya sabia de mas-

-los dioses serpiente no controlamos eso, una vez que tenemos una presa.-volvió a repetirle como si quisiese a propósito fastidiarle-

-no soy una maldita serpiente.-siseo de manera violenta, sabia que eso solo apoyaba el punto de la serpiente, pero no podía evitarlo. Así era su carácter, impulsivo y aunque había logrado moderarlo y controlarlo con los años no significaba que no estuviese ahí-

-no pero tienes la sangre de uno corriendo por tus venas. Te lo advertí en su momento y lo sabes. Tienes una inmenso poder pero también necesitabas estabilidad para mantenerlo a raya por eso me pediste eso.

-se muy bien por que lo hice-gruño molesto sus ojos estaban adquiriendo características de serpiente-

-y por ello sabrás que si te descontrolas podrás matar a alguien con ese veneno.

-lo se, al igual que ron. Hemos practicado bastante nuestro control sobre ello.-dijo tratando de calmarse-

-si te conviertes en un hibrido de lagartija asesina por falta de control, no me reclames de vuelta.

-………………-le miro con furia-

-sabes bien que una mordida y adiós. Mi veneno es aun más poderoso que el de un basilisco. Mata al instante y no hay cura para el.

-lo se, maldición, si lo se.-los ojos eran los de una serpientes y los costados de su rostro tenían escamas-

-es por ello que tu control debe ser aun mas fuerte. Ya que tienes poderes aun más inmensos, tu estabilidad es aun más inestable.

El y ron se habían convertido en caballeros serpientes casi a mediados de la guerra. Cuando la desesperación y frustración se habían vuelto insoportables. La presión había hecho caer a harry en un remolino sin retorno y en medio de ese torbellino se habían encontrado con Zaddega y esta como un dios les había dado una solución, no sin sus advertencias. Podrían tener control ilimitado de su magia y su cuerpo se volverían mas fuertes, casi invulnerables pero a cambio de ello tendría que proteger a la diosa serpiente (ya que era la ultima de su tipo) y algunos cambios inesperados, pero que ellos les llevarían a ganar la guerra. La serpiente no se equivoco, ganaron la guerra. Pero lo que nadie supo fue que en el momento culminante no había sido la varita de harry que había dado muerte a Voldemort, no, sino el veneno de una mordida letal.

-veo que llegue en buen momento-dijo cierto pelirrojo apareciendo en buen momento-

-ron.-dijo algo aliviado el ojiverde-

-¿Cómo estas serpiente?-saludo de manera casual el pelirrojo a la gran serpiente, la cual simplemente asintió en reconocimiento-

-tan irrespetuoso e irresponsable como siempre-le especto la serpiente a la cara. Estaba fastidiada de ese guardián pelirrojo-

-oye, no te debo nada, ¿lo recuerdas?. Fue un justo intercambio.-dijo igual ron, ya que las circunstancias no habían sido las mejores ni lo serian nunca-

-si mal no recuerdo el trato fue por ambos y solo uno hace su trabajo, a regañadientes, pero lo hace.

-yo no tengo tanto como para mantenerte en mi casa, además tengo un niño. Yo cumplo con que estés bien alimentada y harry con techo así que no rezongues.

-vaya guardianes que me vine a conseguir.

-paren ya, ¿para que querías vernos?-dijo con irritación el pelinegro sus facciones volvían a la normalidad ahora que ya se encontraba mas relajado y calmado-

-tengo dos predicciones sobre ustedes.

-¿si?

-el caballero de los ojos verdes debe cuidarse de las enemistades amorosas que ha cultivado sino quiere ver muerte en su porvenir.

-¿Cuándo no la hay? Pero no recuerdo haberme enemistado amorosamente con alguien

-eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, deberías ser mas suspicaz en otros aspectos de tu vida y no solo con los que crees que son tus enemigos.

-……-le mal miro-

-para el caballero pelirrojo solo puedo decirle que esta jugando con juego y que debe elegir bien, sino quiere que a futuro tenga mas de un problema.

-sino mal entiendo que es que siempre mal entiendo, me quedo en las mismas. No puedo comprender tus acertijos, serpiente.

-tal vez sea por que no eres lo suficiente agudo para entenderme

-o tal vez sea que no te sabes expresar con claridad.-le dijo con sarcasmo-

-mira idiota….

-hey, hey cálmense ambos. Debo preguntarte sobre el caso sobre algunas piezas de la guerra que fueron robadas, ¿has sabido algo?.

-nada aun. Ya que la lista de cosas aun es mínima para decir que se quiere hacer con ellas.-dijo con desgana la serpiente mirando con total neutralidad a su interlocutor-

-entiendo, pero deberías estar alerta en el submundo.-le advirtió Harry, la verdad es que tenia un muy mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, pero aun no podía conectar todas las partes-

-si, lo se. Cualquier cosa que sepa te lo haré saber inmediatamente.-prometió la serpiente, no es que le debiera algo a Harry pero bueno no era tan mal chico después de todo-

-perfecto, vamos ron debemos trabajar.-dijo tomándolo por el brazo instándole a salir con el de ahí, pero el pelirrojo no se movió ni un ápice-

-….-estaba malhumorado-

-vamos, ¿Qué no pueden vivir sin pelear?

-no-respondió el pelirrojo-

-absolutamente no-a su vez especto la serpiente-

-vamos, hagan las pases.-trato de conciliar el pelinegro en verdad esos dos parecían ponerse de acuerdo para hacerla en grande-

-cuando el infierno se congele.-gruñeron ambos dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose por distintos caminos lejos de cada uno-

-algún día, verán que es necesario vivir en paz-dijo con tono conciliador, tratando de que todo volviese a la normalidad-

-díselo a el.-protestaron ambos-

-y que tienen más en común que nadie más.-dijo chinchandolos, empezaban a hartarle sus peleas tontas-

-eso jamás-gritaron ambos pero de inmediato se callaron y volvieron a alejarse con gran irritación-

-niños.-se dijo pero dos miradas fulminantes le hicieron saber que el insulto había llegado a buena parte-

*********************************************

Llevaba las compras que había hecho esa semana; aunque ya había llenado la despensa para como un mes. Había olvidado llevarle repuestos para algunas cosas personales como ropa y otras cosillas y hasta esa semana había podido hacerlo. Bufo sintiendo una sensación agridulce en su interior, podría decirse casi masoquista. Dolía ir a verle pero no podía evitar querer ir a verle y saber como estaba. Bueno, eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que Lucius estuviese bien y que nada le pasase. Miro dentro de las grandes bolsas que llevaba por el sendero del bosque que rodeaba su propiedad, caminaba ya que el área estaba protegida para apariciones, así que solo se podía acceder a ella entrando caminando y solo sabiendo exactamente donde se encontraba la vivienda por que sino se perderían sin remedio y nunca encontrarían la propiedad. Dentro de las bolsas había ropa nueva y varios objetos que le serian de utilidad al rubio, había tardado algo en conseguirlo puesto que el rubio tenía gustos demasiado específicos pero al fin había podido con la gran lista. Sonrío, seguro que el rubio le buscaría algún pero a todo pero bueno eso no importaba. El viento le trajo una aroma que le hizo ponerse alerta, algo había pasado. Su lobo interior salio a flote y en un segundo ya estaba en la puerta de la propiedad, la cual se encontraba entreabierta. Remus trato de calmarse aunque todos sus sentidos le afirmaran que no iba a poder hacerlo ya que su lobo interior presentía algo malo. Sus brillaron como oro liquido mientras se adentraba la vivienda, sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad reinante, aunque la luna le daba algunos resquicios le luz a donde afianzarse. Al parecer la habitación de la sala se encontraba en total caos, todos los muebles estaban de cabeza y destrozados. Sin tomar nada más en cuenta se apresuro sin precaución alguna hacia donde esperaba que estuviese Lucius pero no pudo encontrarlo ahí.

Gimió fuertemente, ante la angustia de su lobo interior y la propia. Busco por los alrededores, gritando el nombre del rubio, esperando que por alguna gracia divina el rubio estuviese bien. Por suerte sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y tras varios minutos logro encontrarle, al lado del cuerpo inerte de una bestia que el conocía bien, ya que el formaba parte de la misma especie y Lucius ahora también. Una enorme bestia de pelaje semi platinado le miraba con el pelaje erizado en una posición de ataque y los fríos ojos platinados mirándole sin reconocimiento alguno. En un segundo el alivio de verle fue sustituido por cautela cuando la bestia se abalanzo contra el haciéndolo caer. El gruñido cerca de su garganta le hizo saber que cualquier movimiento esta fuera de cualquier posibilidad. La bestia le olfateo buscando cualquier signo que pudiera parecerle hostil. Remus se relajo tratando de que la bestia reconociese su olor y que nada en el era hostil. El lengüetazo en su rostro le informo que la bestia le reconocía de cierta forma. Aunque el aumento de estos por su cuello y rostro le informo que algo no estaba bien. El lobo gruño amenazadoramente cuando Remus trato de moverse. Esto no estaba bien, podía sentir la excitación en el cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sabia muy bien que los licántropos tenían dos formas de liberar la energía acumulada en su cuerpo después de la caza (o una pelea en este caso) o destrozaban mas (o mataban en su defecto) a todo lo que estuviese a su alcance o lo hacían de manera sexual (muy desenfrenada) no era raro que los lobos copulasen entre ellos sin ninguna clase de compromiso mientras no hubiesen encontrado a su pareja definitiva; siempre y cuando estuviesen dispuestos que casi siempre era así puesto que la sobrecarga de energía y excitación así se los exigía. El lobo rubio revirtió su transformación a medias (dejando características humanas; el cuerpo y lobunas; las orejas, la cola y algunas secciones con pelo) los brillantes ojos parecían advertir los que pronto sucedería. Las uñas crecidas de Lucius desgarraron la ropa de remus cuando intento quitárselas de forma desesperada. Remus sabia que nada que lo que hiciera haría que el lobo en Lucius se detuviera, no cuando estaba así de descontrolado, pero debía intentarlo o pasaría algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían, Lucius mas que el. Lo que no previo fue que Lucius le besara de improviso haciendo que su lobo interno se dejara dominar en un santiamén. Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecerle aun más cuando el rubio le mordió el cuello. Sintió el placer combinado con dolor, se rindió, podía sentirlo, ya nada podía hacer, su cuerpo se movió por si solo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio aferrandole mientras este no perdía el tiempo explorando al que seria su amante.

La luna les encontró desnudos, Remus aferrado a ese cuerpo que le sometía de manera violenta y desenfrenada en un torbellino de pasional frenesí donde solo la excitación, el placer y la locura tenían cabida. Remus cerraba los ojos fuertemente a cada embestida en su interior que no solo le provocaba placer y dolor sino también angustia, una angustia latente y lacerante que le carcomía, pero que era opacada a cada segundo por las expertas caricias y movimientos del cuerpo sobre el demostrando que era un experto en ese arte. Remus gimió y grito sintiendo el colapso de sus sentidos, el rubio mordía su hombro de manera brutal ante la explosión de lo que sentía en ese momento, podían sentirlo, estaban muy cerca. Ambos lo sintieron, colapsaron en medio de la habitación destruida. Remus podía sentirle palpitar en su interior mientras sus respiraciones volvían a su ritmo normal. La respiración caliente y pausada en su hombro le indico que Lucius se había dormido. Trato de moverse, puesto que sabia que Lucius no debía verlos así, pero los brazos de Lucius le aferraron inconcientemente evitándole huir. Suspiro derrotado, Lucius podía ser nuevo en este mundo pero era mucho mas fuerte que el y por lo que había sucedido hacia un momento podía saber que el rubio era un lobo dominante, es por eso que su propio lobo se había vuelto sumiso ante el. Nuevamente la angustia acaparo todo su ser, ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir al rubio? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto?, no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, no sabia como podía reaccionar el rubio, pero lo que si sabia es que cualquier forma que reaccionara seria mala para el en todos los sentidos. Rogaba a la luna que lo ayudase, que el rubio se descuidase un momento y lo dejara escapar y que no recordase nada mañana por la mañana, así evitarían sufrimiento ambos, pero el abrazo no se relajo en ningún momento y pese a su firme decisión no supo cuando pero había caído dormido en ese calor que aunque no lo quisiera era protector y reconfortante, una sensación que el muy bien sabia no debía acostumbrarse pues solo le traería dolor, a el mas que a nadie.

*********************************************

Toda la noche había sido una tortura para Theo sino era por que Neville salía de la ducha cuando el estaba por ahí observando o se paseaba en ese adorable mono color ocre o si comía con esa sensualidad que no sabia que tenia, o la verdad de cualquier forma que estuviese o hiciese era un peligro andante para sus nervios y su corazón. Ya que el había insistido en quedarse en la habitación de Theo incluso había sugerido hablar de cosas triviales y ponerse al día entre ellos, lo cual por un lado lo agradecía y por otro odiaba ya que su mente no dejaba de fantasear y por otra mantenía a Neville despierto y alerta y no dormido e indefenso a los bajos instintos que el Slytherin no sabia si podría controlar si Neville se pusiese a si mismo en esa posición. Suspiro sabiendo que esto era lo mejor, así que se preparo mentalmente para lo que seria una noche en vela ya que el no dejaría que Neville se pusiese en esa delicada situación. Así que mientras Neville descansaba en la cama contando sus aventuras, el se mentía discretamente alejado de la cama, sentando en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared, tomando algo de café y escuchando atentamente todo lo que tuviese que decir el chico.

-mis padres están deseosos de que les hagas una visita…-dijo empezando con su historia pero se interrumpió cuando vio que Neville no le estaba prestando atención, sino que tenia la vista fija en el suelo-¿Qué pasa Nev…-dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia donde Neville la tenia- maldición…

-…¿Cómo es que tu tienes esto?...-dijo mientras recogía un objeto brillante del suelo-

-…-desvió la mirada, no había esperado esto. Estaba seguro que lo traía en el cuello. ¿Cómo es que no había notado que no lo tenia?-

-responde…

-….-suspiro derrotado-…no esperaba que esto se diera así…

-¿no lo esperabas?...

-Nevillle creo que sabes que significa esa joya-dijo con resignación, si esto iba a hacer ebullición, que lo hiciese de una vez-

-si, pero cuando fue que…

-cuando éramos niños, somos vecinos ¿recuerdas?.

-si, pero nos conocimos en Howgarts, ¿no?

-¿has olvidado que prometiste estar siempre conmigo?.

-eso no es cierto.-dijo con vehemente negación-

-bien, entonces espero que entiendas lo que debes hacer ahora.

-no, no lo haré.-negó rotundamente con la cabeza-

-¿estas revelándote?-dijo con escepticismo-

-Nott, tengo prometida y pienso casarme con ella

-buena suerte en ello, solo quisiera saber como vas a safarte de este compromiso-dijo con una nota acida en su voz. Sabia perfectamente que el compromiso no podía disolverse a menos que el lo quisiera-

-es por ello que debes devolvérmelo voluntariamente, entiéndelo.

-¿voluntariamente, has dicho? creo que el único que no entiende nada aquí eres tu Nev-la obstinación de Neville de seguir con esa estupida le estaba irritando de manera sobrecogedora-

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo confuso ante las muecas imperceptibles de irritación de Theo. Debía estarse controlando de manera soberbia ya que Theo siempre tenía bajo control sus sentimientos-

-no pienso devolverte el compromiso-¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿No había acordado que si Neville le pedía el compromiso el se lo daría? Si, lo había meditado y acordado, pero nunca pensó que fuese tan difícil hacerlo y su irritación no ayudaba demasiado-

-piensas condenarnos a ambos a un compromiso inútil

-¿inútil? No, mi querido Neville, no es inútil. Para ti lo será pero no es así para mi.-la furia empezaba a inundar sus sentidos combinada con una buena ración de celos-

-esto es absurdo. Te pido que me lo devuelvas inmediatamente

-oh, si ¿desde cuando estas en posición de pedirme algo a mi?-gruño molesto. Mejor salía, necesitaba aire fresco. Iba a pasar algo malo si su enojo seguía en aumento-

-no puedes decir eso, no es como si yo lo hubiese querido en primer lugar…-le dijo en voz alta matizada por el enojo al ver que Theo salía de la habitación sin tener le mínima intención de resolver esto. Le siguió, Theo estaba en caminando rápidamente por el jardín interno rodeando un baño de aguas termales-espera no hemos terminado de hablar

-yo creo que si

-no por que tu quieras dejar de lado esto, yo lo haré a mi si me importa

-¿Qué no me importa?-dijo con voz peligrosamente baja. La mirada asesina instalada en sus hermosos ojos. ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a decirle que al no le importaba esto? Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por no hacer nada de lo que luego se arrepintiese y el estupido simplemente, aghhhh, no podía soportarlo-

Okay ese era el límite de su paciencia. Su enojo había llegado al punto en que no quería ni podía controlarse en lo mas mínimo (y tal vez aunque lo quisiese no hubiese podido). Al demonio con todos, lo único que podía ver era una furia roja que cegaba todos sus movimientos y acciones.

-bien ya que tanto lo deseas, por que no me dices que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer por el…-dijo de manera cruel, las palabras abandonaban sus labios sin siquiera pensarlas. La furia controlaba sus sentidos. Quería retribuirle el dolor que descuartizaba su alma en ese momento-

-¿que, a que te refieres?...

-Neville, nada en este mundo es gratis.

-no entiendo a que quieres llegar con eso

-te lo diré mas fácil, ¿Qué estas dispuesto a hacer para que te devuelva el compromiso?-okay ahora se estaba comportando como un completo bastardo, pero no podía aliviar a su alma de tanto sufrimiento y le obligaba a decir estas cosas-

-…-los ojos de Neville parecían perdidos en las posibilidades infinitas que implicaban esas palabras, pero no podía quedarse con la duda. Debía aclararlo inmediatamente. Debía recuperar el compromiso a cualquier costo-¿Qué es lo que quieres por el compromiso?.

-¿cualquier cosa que yo desee?-dijo sabiendo que Neville se echaría para atrás a sus implicaciones. El no era así-

-si cualquier cosa.- la certeza de que no conocía a la persona que estaba frente a el le golpeo como un derechazo en la mandíbula. ¿Quién era aquel que parecía Neville pero que no lo era?-

-antes siquiera de meditarlo, las palabras que tal vez les destrozaran a ambos habían abandonado su boca, ya no había marcha atrás-pasa la noche conmigo… y te daré lo que quieres…

Continuara…..

P.D: Escribir unos reviews = gastan cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por sus reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya se, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^__^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lágrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo:No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo:No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


	12. Chapter 12

Amor Prisionero

Eiri Angelus

Capitulo XII:

Veela de Media Sangre y Noche…

Okay, que fuera paciente…

Okay, que fuera considerado y diera el espacio a las personas para que estas pudieran resolver sus problemas consigo mismos…

Okay, que quisiera y deseara con toda su alma y cuerpo a ese hombre de cabellos negros…

Okay, que le rechazara una y otra vez y el fuera nuevamente para ser rechazado nuevamente…

Okay, que no fuera un santo, pero la abstinencia le estaba haciéndoselo demasiado difícil…

Okay, que fuera humano y quisiera que él le amara tanto como él, pero ya había esperado demasiado y su parte veela no estaba de lo más feliz por la espera…

Okay…

Ya basta…

Su paciencia se había acabado…

No mas señor paciencia…

No más concesiones…

Y sobre todo no mas rechazos…

Jugaría y con todas sus armas y cierto hombre de cabellos negros iba a sufrir las consecuencias…

Sabía muy bien dónde encontrarlo, no por nada había estado estudiando sus formas de comportarse y pensamiento, incluso a los lugares que frecuentaba (si, sonaba obsesivo, pero necesitaba saberlo y claro era obsesivo en todo a lo que refiriese a cierto pelinegro). Esos días Dumbledore les había dado algunos días libres a los profesores por las vacaciones de los chicos y pues Severus no había sido la excepción aunque el trabajo de profesor en la academia de aurores no tenia días libres como el Howgarts Severus podía disfrutar de varias horas libres al día. Así que el adusto profesor había tenido que volver a su casa, que realmente no estaba demasiado lejos del castillo. Bueno la villa Snape era uno de los lugares más antiguos del mundo mágico, según recordaba, Severus muy pocas veces iba a su casa; la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en Howgarts, esa noche entro sin ningún problema, pero su magia había ayudado bastante. Los elfos domésticos también eran afectados por su magia así que había hecho uso de ella para que ellos no fuesen un problema. Se acerco lentamente hacia la estancia, donde podía sentir que Severus estaba. Se adentro con paso suave, animal, sabía que podía razonar, lo sabía, podía sentir como su pensamiento y razonamiento era ágil, si demasiado, pero parecía que en él todos sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia un solo lugar. Hacia su presa. Su parte animal había despertado por completo y el era mudo espectador ante el torrente irrefrenable de sus deseos que aunque quisiera no podía detener, podía verse haciendo todo esto pero no podía parar.

-buenas noches, Severus…-dijo con voz aterciopelada, casia sedosa, seductora-

-…-lo miro asombrado, no sabía cómo había logrado entrar a su casa-

-si, te lo preguntas… la verdad es que fue sencillo…

-sal de mi casa ahora mismo, estas no son horas de visita…

-Y no lo es…¿o si?...- sonrió con petulante ironía-

-Kana…-dijo con voz fuerte para que apareciera el elfo, mas este nunca apareció-

-no te esfuerces… no vendrá…-dijo con aburrimiento, haciendo ademanes floridos mientras se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba sobre uno de los muebles como si fuese su casa-

-¿Qué hiciste?...-abrió los ojos asombrado por la desfachatez del pelinegro-

-Nada, ellos accedieron a irse a dormir temprano por hoy…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el traje sastre que estaba utilizando se amoldo aun mas a su cuerpo al hacer esto, sonrió de manera seductora mostrando los blancos dientes y en sus ojos una mirada predatoria-

-¿Qué rayos?...-le miro molesto. Esto era una alucinación, Sirius no podía estar en su casa y menos tratando de seducirlo, la estancia pareció de repente muy pequeña, se llevo una mano al cuello de la túnica sintiéndose sofocado pero al segundo comprendió que estaba sucediendo-

-esencia veela…¿te gusta?...-sonrió con altanería, los efectos eran visibles en su presa-

-no…-trato de no titubear pero su voz al final pareció dudar de ello-

-oh, si… ¿o pensabas que mis genes no tenían aunque sea un poco de veela?...-se acerco unos pasos quitándose el saco, dejándolo en un chaleco del mismo conjunto con una camisa blanca de vestir y la corbata a juego-

-aléjate de mi…- dijo defensivamente sacando su varita y apuntándole con esta-

-oh, vamos… no hablaras en serio… -los ojos negros de Severus no mentían- ya veo…-la esencia veela se hizo más fuerte-…dame eso…Severus…-el timbre de su voz se había hecho más agudo y suave, completamente cadencioso e incitante-

-los ojos de Severus se dilataron un poco ante la fuerza de la esencia-…no… aléjate…-le advirtió utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para que su mano no temblase y su voz no sonara vulnerable-

-vamos…sabes que no puedes luchar…no contra esto…-sonrió aun mas ante el esfuerzo, pero sabía bien que nadie podía resistir por mucho tiempo la esencia veela-

-aléjate… te lo advierto…-trago con dificultad, su sangre parecía hervir-

-no, no lo hare…-dio un paso, lento, sutil-…a menos que me entregues tu varita y te rindas a mi…

Miro con rencor a Sirius; si eso quería eso le daría así que utilizo los hechizos de defensa que podría ponerle fuera de combate pero todos revotaron como si de un campo electromagnético fuese y rodeara y protegiera a Sirius en ese momento. Así que viéndose limitado Severus hizo lo que nunca pensó hacer, cuando menos no frente a Sirius Black, corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de salir de la habitación, sabía muy bien que no había lugar seguro donde ocultarse de la esencia veela, así que lo único que podía hacer era ir a buscar la poción que hacia nulo el poder de la esencia veela en el que la tomara por algún tiempo; la cual estaba en su habitación junto a otras tantas (mago precavido vale por dos). Logro llegar a su habitación asegurándola, pero sabía que eso no iba a servir de mucho, así que se dirigió al baño donde guardaba el estante de pócimas, logrando observar que la puerta de la habitación se abría en el justo momento en que el cerraba la del baño para buscar la poción. Observo el estante y reconoció el frasco, estaba a unos pasos de obtenerlo.

-no te servirá de nada huir…-escucho a sus espaldas-

-no huyo…-gruño irritado, sabía que la puerta del baño no se había abierto lo más seguro es que Sirius hubiese utilizado algún hechizo para entrar ahí, lo había visto, la pared de espejos que descansaba sobre la mesada del lavabo de mármol claro le hacia consciente de ello sin siquiera mirar-

-oh, pues tampoco te servirá lo que piensas hacer…-dijo con aire divertido apareciéndose frente a Severus, impidiéndole el paso entre el frasco y el-

-muévete…-dijo tratando de enmascarar su miedo en furia-

-nop…ríndete…-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa-

-no lo hare…

-bien, si a esas vamos…-dijo tomando el frasco que Severus quería. Alejándose del lavabo y el estante hacia un lado del baño-

-…-Severus sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, no podía mantenerse en pie- deja de hacer eso…

-…vaya…y yo que pensé que eras inmune a mi encanto…-dijo con descaro, tirando el contenido del frasco en el retrete-

-Y lo soy…así que deja de fastidiarme…-dijo apoyando una mano a sus espaldas en la mesada del lavabo de mármol, necesitaba apoyarse en algo-

-Ya, claro…ríndete Severus…solo ríndete…-dijo acercándose a Severus hasta no quedar espacio entre ellos y apoyando las manos en la mesada del lavabo de mármol aprisionando a Severus entre este y el cuerpo de Sirius-

-…-le miro desesperado-

-…-no le quedaba más remedio, doblegaría esa voluntad aunque Severus no quisiera, sabiendo perfectamente que mañana Severus lo odiaría mas-bésame…

-…-el ojinegro le miro pero cerró la boca tercamente hasta hacer una fina línea de sus labios-

-testarudo…-gruño con impaciencia-

Si Severus quería que eso fuese por las malas, por las malas seria. Volteo el cuerpo de Severus en un rudo movimiento asegurándolo contra la mesada del lavabo y su cuerpo mientras sus dedos se dedicaban a desabotonar a tientas entre la ropa, con la maestría que le daba la experiencia y su boca degustaba cada espacio de piel que empezaba a quedar libre. Severus solo podía aferrar sus manos a los bordes de la mesada del lavabo puesto que el cuello de su túnica había sido abierto y ahora estaba bajado hasta sus codos haciendo que no pudiera mover los brazos, exponiendo la perfecta espalda a la lujuriosa lengua del medio veela. Severus no pudo evitar un escalofrió que erizo su piel y el sentimiento de sentirse expuesto y la merced de ese medio veela obsesivo. La túnica fue levantada hasta la media espalda revelando el pantalón, el cual fue bajado junto con la ropa interior sin ningún miramiento. Severus jadeo indignado ante los movimientos bruscos y por lo que pronto iba a suceder ahí, trato de protestar pero su mente estaba perdida en algún punto a donde esa esencia veela quería retenerle. Sirius pudo observar la insignificante lucha y eso le hiso perder el control de su veela interno el cual sin preparación alguna se introdujo en el cuerpo de Severus de una sola vez. Severus grito aferrando los dedos al borde la lavabo de mármol, todo su cuerpo crispado por el dolor. Para su frustración pudo observar cada cosa que le hacían a través de las imágenes de los espejos, incluso su cara desfigurada por el dolor y el placer que la esencia veela se empeñaba en hacer surgir pese a sus negativas. Sirius, mordió, lamio y chupo cada resquicio en que le fue posible llevando a Severus pese a todo al borde de las emociones, aun cuando este trataba por todos los medio de no sentir. Las piernas de Severus temblaron ante las enérgicas embestidas contra su cuerpo y más aun cuando el límite se volvió cercano y mas por esa mano que se dedicaba a prodigarle atenciones a su cuerpo. Mientras que la otra le sujetaba firmemente por la cadera para que no colapsase. Su cuerpo vibro y se escucho así mismo cuando Sirius encontró el punto especial que le hizo gemir de forma fuera de su control e incluso con mas vergüenza pudo observar su rostro transfigurado por el placer y los propios gemidos que su cuerpo insistía en soltar. Pudo sentirle llenarle con su esencia, haciendo que su cuerpo doliera y vibrara, llegando los dos en algún momento al pináculo del placer. Severus dejo caer la mitad de su cuerpo contra la mesada del lavabo y pudo sentir el frio mármol contra su sudoroso torso y rostro, su agitada respiración le echaba en cara lo que estaba sucediendo ahí y lo que acaba de suceder ahí. Pero Severus supo que aquello no había terminado ahí, lo supo con certeza solo mirando el reflejo de los ojos del que se había autoproclamado su amante esa noche. Su cuerpo fue manipulado y doblegado para salir del baño y antes siquiera de que su cuerpo tocase el lecho su mente volvía perderse en un remolino de sensaciones y placer que él no podía controlar.

Le dolía la cabeza horrores, como si hubiese tomado media barrica de whisky de fuego después de una juerga tremenda. Levanto un poco la cabeza para saber donde estaba pero la acción solo logro que todo volviese a moverse, dejo caer la cabeza logrando que esta topara de manera dura contra la duela de madera. Se levanto de manera automática observando que no solo no se encontraba en su cama sino que también estaba desnudo en medio de una habitación. Bueno tanto como así desnudo, no estaba, tenía una gruesa frazada que cubría su desnudes. Observo la espalda del castaño que estaba reconstruyendo todo en esa habitación devastada. Estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que ni siquiera había notado que el rubio estaba despierto observándole.

-¿Remus?-dijo sintiendo la boca seca, lijosa-

-oh, buenos días Lucius.-dijo tratando de sonreír y mantener la regularidad en su voz, ocultando el sobresalto que de todas formas Lucius había notado, pero no dijo nada-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Bueno, si aparte de reconstruir la habitación.-dijo levantándose llevando consigo la frazada para ocultar su desnudes-

-ummmm, ayer te traje algunas cosas pero me encontré con que otros licántropos te habían atacado. Así que tuve que intervenir. Caíste dormido casi al tiempo que todo acabo.-dijo nervioso tratando de ordenar sus palabras con sus pensamientos-

-entiendo. Siento el destrozo.-dijo buscando algo de ropa entre el desastre-

-no, lo sientas. Es normal, fue mi culpa por no advertirte.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si eso no fuese nada-

-¿de qué?-dijo cuestionándole con una ceja levantada, mientras se adentraba en el cuarto de baño y se vestía-

-eres un licántropo, uno que de momento no tiene una manada fija. Es normal que licántropos quieran que te unas a su manada.-dijo respondiéndole fácilmente ya sin la escrutadora mirada platino- un principio básico de las mandas es hacerse más fuerte para su protección ingresando nuevos miembros dispersos, recuerda que las manadas son muy territoriales y…

-tu no tienes manada.-dijo interrumpiéndole entrando nuevamente en la estancia que lucía mucho mejor después de todos los hechizos aplicados por Remus-

-….-guardo silencio mordiéndose el labio inconscientemente-

-¿Remus?

-esto no es sobre mí, sino sobre ti. –dijo desviando completamente el tema de su persona-Así que debes tener cuidado, sobre todo si no quieres unirte a una manada. Ambas opciones tienen ventajas y desventajas.

-¿Cuál escogiste?-dijo mirándole fijamente, no iba a olvidar el tema, el castaño estaba escondiéndole algo-

-¿alguna vez me has visto con compañía aparte de magos?-suspiro pesadamente, el rubio no iba a dejar pasar el tema, resignado a su vez pregunto-

-no

-ahí tienes la respuesta.-dijo dándole la espalda para acomodar lo que faltaba por hacer en la estancia-

-…-entrecerró los ojos insatisfecho taladrándole la espalda al castaño-

-pero eso no evitara que recibas mas visitas hasta definir tu status, así que debes tener más cuidado. -siguió hablando ignorando la taladrante mirada sobre su espalda y las obvias preguntas-

-¿Cómo defino mi status? –Lucius se mordió la lengua un poco, bien al parecer el castaño no hablaría, le seguiría el juego un rato, pero obtendría sus respuesta tarde o temprano-

-debes encontrar una pareja y declararte independiente o aceptar alguna de las propuestas y unirte a alguna manada.

-¿Cuál escogiste tu, Remus? –Insistió utilizando un tono de orden más que de pregunta-

-ninguna.-dijo entre dientes completamente tenso, ante las preguntas del rubio-

-¿puede hacerse eso?-pregunto curioso el rubio, ya que no recordaba de sus limitados conocimientos que eso se pudiera hacer-

-no-escupió contra su voluntad, el maldito lobo dentro de el estaba obligándole a revelar al rubio mas información de la que quería darle, pero su maldito lobo interior se había vuelto sumiso ante el de Lucius y no podía evitar darle cualquier cosa que quisiera-

-Remus-advirtió con voz tensa haciendo presente la impaciencia de su lobo interior-

-Lucius, nunca debes escoger la opción que escogí yo o…-dijo con nerviosismo, no iba a ser agradable decirle esto, iba a rebajarlo más ante la vista del rubio de lo que ya lo era-

-¿o?-insistió demandante, sin serlo conscientemente-

-o nunca podrás recomenzar tu vida de nuevo.-dijo bajando la cabeza derrotado, no podía negarle ninguna información al rubio-

-¿Por qué?

-por qué no serás lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarte.-dijo cruzando sus brazos por su pecho, como protegiéndose de una ráfaga de viento fría y cortante-

-¿alejarme?

-debo irme, ya termine aquí. Hablare con Severus, creo que el podrá ayudarte de ahora en adelante.-dijo rápidamente, caminando nerviosamente mientras hablaba-

-Remus, ¿Por qué el cambio repentino?-dijo completamente ignorante de lo que estaba sucediendo y odiaba no tener control de la situación-

-no lo es, solo que lo he pensado mejor y creo que…

-¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo Remus?-dijo tomándolo por los hombros para que el castaño lo mirase de frente y no pudiese evadir sus preguntas-

-….-se mordió la mejilla indeciso hasta sentir la sangre, su lobo quería escupir y gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que había pasado, pero Remus sabía muy bien que eso solo les traería complicaciones y el odio irremediable del rubio hacia el-

-malditos magos condenados, habla ya.-grito exasperado, pidiendo respuesta-

-no puedo…

La presencia de licántropos en el área cortó cualquier respuesta que Remus pudiese decir, ambos se pusieron alertas ante la inminente llegada, era una manada completa. Instantáneamente ambos tomaron posiciones defensivas cuando los pasos en la estancia se hicieron presentes.

-vaya pero que interesante, mandamos a varios de los nuestros por un nuevo integrante de la manada ¿y que no encontramos? Al nuevo integrante confraternizando con una escoria.-dijo uno de los recién llegados que parecía ser el alpha de la manada-

-….-no supo porque pero Lucius gruño ante el apelativo que le habían dado a Remus-

-calma nuevo, que la pelea no es contigo.-le dijo con sarcasmo otro integrante de la manada-

-no me vas a venir a decir que hacer-gruño el rubio alejándolo de Remus y poniéndolo a sus espaldas-así que salgan de aquí antes de que los fría a maldiciones. Nadie los ha invitado a entrar

-eh, calma, calma que no hemos venido a pelear. Solo queremos hablar.-dijo otro licántropo, tratando de mantenerse en calma-

-ya claro.-dijo el rubio socarronamente- bonita forma de invitar a alguien, insultándonos.

-no a ti, a él.-gruño señalando a Remus-el es la escoria

-¿escoria? –e cuestiono irónicamente-

-los licántropos que no tienen manada y se niegan a tener una están en contra de las reglas, son despreciados por las manadas por que solo se dedican a destruirlas.

-eso es una estupidez –gruño ante lo estúpido que sonaba esa excusa-

-bueno, esas son las reglas. Ya las aprenderás. ¿Te unirás a nosotros?-le ofreció la mano en señal de acuerdo el alpha de la manada-

-no.-dijo el rubio sin siquiera pensarlo realmente-

-¿Por qué? estar sin una manada es peligroso y no creo q hagas lo que "ese" hizo, así que ¿Por qué no? Le cuestiono uno de los licántropos sin esconder su desaprobación ante lo que le parecía una tontería por parte del nuevo-

-ya tengo una manada.

-¿Qué? pero si tu olor no ha cambiado, no estás en ninguna. –Le increpó ante la obvia mentira-

-Remus es mi manada. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, algo muy dentro de su ser lo había obligado a decirlo y de alguna forma lo sentía así y dando la charla por terminada no tenia por que darle explicaciones a nadie-

-eso no es cierto, no mientas.

-largo, no tienen nada más que hacer aquí.-dijo ya harto de esto, quería estar a solas con Remus, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba pero ya-

-no puedes decirnos eso, debes elegir.

-y he elegido, lo elegí a él. Así que retírense. –dijo fulminándolos con la mirada, su lobo interior hizo acto de presencia intimidando incluso al alpha que no pudo evitar retroceder un paso de manera inconsciente-

-como tu quieras. Pero no será tan fácil, esto no se quedara así.-le advirtió el alpha cuando pudo recuperar su voz, con un ademan les dijo a todos que saliesen de ahí-

Los licántropos se retiraron no sin gruñidos y bufidos de por medio, pero sin realizar ninguna acción reprensoria de su parte. Remus que se había quedado sin palabras ante las dichas por el rubio, aun no salía de su asombro, ni aun cuando ambos se quedaron solos y el rubio lo miraba fijamente en busca de respuestas.

El timbre de la casa sonó tres veces, los señores Nott se miraron entre si ante la repentina visita a deshoras de la noche, sobre todo cuando no esperaban a nadie en una noche tan tormentosa como esa, el clima había empeorado repentinamente para disuadir a cualquiera que se atreviese a salir. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a su hijo en la entrada de su propia casa.

-Theodore.-dijo asombrada y preocupada Leah Nott, su hijo estaba completamente empapado y parecía tan pero tan perdido-

-Madre, Padre.-susurro el joven en reconocimiento, estos lo hicieron pasar aplicándole rápidamente hechizos limpiadores y secadores. Theo podía ser ahora más alto y grande que ellos, pero para su madre siempre seria su pequeño-

-¿Qué sucedió?¿que haces aquí? –pregunto, sabiendo que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Su hijo nunca había aparecido en medio de la noche por ningún motivo-

-yo solo quería cuidarlo, tenerle junto a mi-balbuceo entrecortado pareciendo completamente ajeno a las preguntas de sus padres, ambos se miraron entre si y haciendo un acuerdo tácito lo encaminaron hacia su antigua habitación-

-bien sabes que, el ya no es el niño que tu cuidabas. El ahora puede cuidarse solo y decidir por si mismo.-dijo comprendiendo a que se refería instantáneamente, no sabía que pasaba realmente pero siempre que su hijo estaba afligido parecía ser relacionado con Neville-

-lo sé. Pero eso no evita que duela, mama. ¿Cómo hago para que deje de doler?¿Me arranco el corazón, quizás?-dijo con una sonrisa triste completamente desesperada y a la vez tan derrotada. El corazón de Leah dio un salto doloroso, su hijo se estaba rindiendo, podía verlo y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo-

-hijo mío.-le acaricio el cabello haciendo que se sentara en su antigua cama, el simplemente suspiro reconociendo el lugar, ella se sentó a sus pies recargándose en sus rodillas-

-siento preocuparlos, pero no sabía a dónde mas ir. –sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlos lo que solo tuvo el efecto contrario-

-lo entendemos, nos matarías de preocupación sino vinieras aquí cuando tienes problemas.

-no se preocupen, estaré bien. Solo necesito algo de tiempo.-suspiro profundamente, lo que había pasado en su casa ya no tenía remedio, lo sabía pero eso no evitaba que doliera desgarradoramente-

-tomate el que necesites. –confirmo su padre, haciendo presente se silencioso apoyo, Theo le dio una cabezada en afirmación y agradecimiento-

-gracias –asintió sin mirarles a los ojos, sabía que solo encontraría comprensión, pero lo que había hecho en su casa no había tenido nombre, nunca le habían enseñado eso, se sentía avergonzado-

-siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites, hijo.-le dijeron ambos, sabían que debía haber pasado algo demasiado feo para que Theo perdiese el control de sus emociones de esa manera-

-se los agradezco, pero ahora necesito tiempo a solas sino les molesta.

-por supuesto que no, pero haznos saber lo que decidas.

-si, por supuesto.

-descansa, la cena estará lista en unas horas. –dijo con amorosa solicitud aun cuando la cena había pasado por muchísimas horas su madre le obligaría a tomar cuando menos una sopa caliente, la mujer se levanto besándole la cabeza antes de dejar la habitación-

-creo que he cometido la peor estupidez de todas.-dijo parándose frente al ventanal de su habitación, el cielo negro lleno de rayos reflejaba el horizonte donde una vieja casona le hacía doler aun más el alma-

Continuara…

Todo este caos se lo debo a las ideas inapreciables de mi nueva y torturada esclava Lucy, emmm muejejej. Aunque creo que de torturada no tiene nadada muajajajajajaj, preciosa gracias a ti y este cap es todo tuyo muajajajaj.

P.D: Escribir un reviews = gasto cinco minutos o menos.

Hacer feliz al autor por su reviews= no tiene precio.

Ya sé, ya se… jejeje muy comercial pero espero funcione muajaja…^_^

Otras Historias Escritas por Elfo Agua Crystal…

Lagrimas Plateadas (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

"…Aun sino te hubiera conocido"… (Secuela de Lagrimas Plateadas) Completo: No

Acabado (Harry Potter) Completo: Sí

Usurpador (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Amor Prisionero (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Desobediente Prometido del Jeque (Harry Potter) Completo: Si

Shadow's Crystal's (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Péndulo (Harry Potter) Completo: No

El Amor viene en Diferentes Formas (Harry Potter) Completo: No

Pasos de un Secuestro Anunciado (Haru wo Daide ita) Completo: No

Dulce Locura (Vampire Knight) Completo: No

Historias escritas en conjunto con Chiby Ginny bajo el seudónimo de Chiby Elfo Ginny

Zafiro (Harry Potter) Completa: No


End file.
